Miracle Worker
by deal-with-it
Summary: Inuyasha is a disturbed person who lives in an insane asylum and is accused of murder. Kagome is his psychiatrist who is willing to do anything to proove his innocence, but it might end her life. COMPLETE!
1. Doctor and Patient

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I sadly and gratefully don't. Because if I did, then one, I would be rich, and two, the series would suck. End of story.  
  
AN: I did not name this fic after the book/ movie, "The Miracle Worker"  
  
Miracle Worker

Ch. 1: "Doctor and Patient"  
  
He watched her from his window, looking through the six layers of safe glass, and through the steel bars outside the window. She got out of her black Honda car, carrying a very, very thick and heavy file.  
  
Fresh meat in her field of work. No doubt she had just graduated from college not even six months ago.  
  
Yet, for some strange reason, she caught his attention. No one had ever caught his attention. The woman with black hair locked the doors to her car, and walked to the front of the building, then out of his eyesight. Yet, even when she passed through the large double, white doors, he kept his eyes on them.  
  
Minutes passed, and he was still looking out his window. Then, there was a buzzing sound behind him, and a large, muscular man, wearing a white shirt, and white pants, entered into the room.  
  
Without turning around to look at the man, the other man continued to stare out the window. Finally, the large man dressed in white spoke.  
  
"Your new psychiatrist is here to see you, Inuyasha." the man said.  
  
The man in the window finally tore his gaze out of the window with much effort, and looked at the man in his room.  
  
"Do you believe in miracles, Ron?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I guess so. Why do you ask, Inuyasha?" Ron replied.  
  
"Because I need a miracle in my life."

00000000000000000000000000000

She looked over her new patient's file. It weighed practically a ton because of other psychiatrist's reports and records. This particular patient has worn out a total of sixteen experienced psychiatrists in a matter of two years.  
  
She was not even a month out of collage when she decided to take the patient's case. It was not very surprising when her other colleagues looked at her like SHE was crazy when she came to her decision.  
  
She approached the clerk at the front desk, practically slammed the huge file on the counter, and breathed heavily. When she finally regained her breath, she spoke.  
  
"I am Dr. Kagome Higurashi and I am here to see my new patient, Inuyasha." the psychiatrist said.  
  
The clerk lady scoffed, clicked a few keys on her computer, then said, "Room 515." then mumbled sarcastically, "Good luck, lady."  
  
Ignoring the lady's comment, Dr. Higurashi picked up the thick file, and went into the elevator.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron had brought that damn chair again. Inuyasha hated that chair more than anything he had ever hated anything in his life. Ron also had a bad habit of making the restraining straps a little too tight.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the chair, the restraints were very tight once again. Then, Ron brought a table in front of him, and a normal chair at the opposite end.  
  
And Inuyasha waited, hoping that this new psychiatrist would be able to create a miracle.  
  
"Right this way, Doctor." Ron said as he took the key card out of his pocket and slid it through the slot.  
  
The door buzzed and opened. Kagome stepped into the room to see a man in a chair with restraints on his wrists and ankles. He had long silver hair, pointy, cat-like ears rested on the top of his head, and his face had a vacant expression on it.  
  
And then there eyes met.  
  
Dr. Higurashi looked at the startlingly violet, cat-like pupils. As soon as her eyes looked at his eyes, their eyes locked and she could feel him looking deep into her soul, reading it. What amazed Dr. Higurashi is that all of this happened in only a second.  
  
"He is put in tight restrains, Doctor." Ron informed Higurashi. "Should he somehow get out of them, I will be right by the door, and all you have to do is push the red button here by the door."  
  
As Ron left, he mumbled, "If you can get to it before he kills you first."  
  
Higurashi heard it, and she became even more nervous. Forcing herself to remain calm, she turned to her new patient, and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha. My name is Doctor Kagome Higurashi, but you can call me Kagome if you like."  
  
Kagome placed the large folder down on the table and she sat down in the seat across from him.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the thickening folder. All his life history and the reason why he was here in this insane asylum was all in that folder. Then again, no one but Inuyasha himself knew, and believed, the real story as to why he was here.  
  
"It sure has gotten thicker since last time I saw it." Inuyasha said, more to himself then to Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled, "It also weights a good six pounds, too."  
  
The man in front of her looked at her with the same stolid expression he had ever since he ended up here.  
  
"You know all about me, then?" he asked in the same monotone he always had.  
  
"Only from what I read, that includes the notes from previous psychiatrist, and the police reports."  
  
"All that shit in that one small folder, huh? Interesting world isn't it, Doctor?"  
  
Kagome stared, but then she nodded. Before she could speak, Inuyasha spoke, carrying the same monotone as always.  
  
"Why did you take my case, doctor? You seem too young to be handling a crazy man like me. Why start off big?"  
  
"I agree, I am a bit young and inexperienced at this point of time, but no one is crazy from my point of view. And lastly, I took your case because I want to help you."  
  
Inuyasha laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Help me?" he scoffed, and looked to his right, still laughing. "She wants to help me!" he said to the air to his right, but he seemed to be seeing someone no one can.  
  
Then Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you leave like all those other big headed jerks that thought they could 'help me.' But know this, Doctor, despite what science and psychology may say, you can not help someone who you think is crazy. To deal with me will have to take more than what you are worth. You have too much of a faint heart, Doctor. So just don't waste both of our time and just leave."  
  
There was a moment of silence between them, both looked at each other for that moment. Then, Kagome grabbed the thick folder, placing it in front of her. Just when Inuyasha thought she was about to leave, Kagome opened up the folder looking at the files.  
  
"I believe you grew up with your mother and father?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"A nuclear family, yes." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Kagome jotted down a few notes on a note pad. "Uh huh. Tell me about your father. He died, right?"  
  
"He was killed."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"My father didn't die. He was killed." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Well, doesn't say that in the records, but okay, he... was.... killed....." Kagome said as she jotted that one note down on her note pad.  
  
"What about your father, Doctor?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Pardon?" Kagome asked, a bit surprised as well as offended.  
  
"What about your father?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
Kagome scoffed, then said, "It is considered unethical for the doctor to tell their patients about their family, or their life."  
  
"There it is again. The whole 'science and ethical code' shit. A patient is more trusting and open if the doctor is open with the patient as well."  
  
Kagome considered this for a moment.  
  
"Okay, my father was a good, happy, and kind man. Even if he was piled up with work, he still managed to find the time to play games with me. He died, however, the day before my eleventh birthday." Kagome looked away, sadness filling her heart. "He had a surprise birthday present for me. We were supposed to get up in the morning, eat out for breakfast, while my mother got my biggest, most special present. But, his heart failed that day before my birthday."  
  
"You never found out what your birthday present was?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, one younger brother."  
  
"Ah, I have an older half brother, Sesshoumaru. He raised me when our parents died at a mere age of eighteen. He had to mature very quickly when I was given to him as a burden, but he pulled it together for my sake."  
  
Kagome nodded, making some more notes on her notepad.  
  
"How would you describe your brother?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hmmm.... an asshole at times, but I suppose I also give him a hard time as well. And your brother, doctor?"  
  
"Um, a brat, but I still love him to pieces."  
  
There was silence, except for Kagome's pen scratching on her notepad.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes?" Kagome replied, not looking up from the notes she was taking.  
  
"Have you ever done something so horrible that you couldn't control?"  
  
Kagome stopped taking notes, and she looked up at her patient.  
  
"And afterwards," Inuyasha continued, "You wish you could change it, or take it back, but you can't?"  
  
Kagome opened and closed her mouth, searching for an answer, then finally settled for a shake of the head.  
  
"Does this question have anything to do with the murder charges brought against you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Hesitating, Inuyasha slowly nodded his head.  
  
"What happened, Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's all there in that folder." was his response.  
  
"That is only police reports about what the scene looked like when they got there. Your other psychiatrists never bothered to ask you what happened."  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a few moments before he gave Kagome a respond she did not want to hear.  
  
"You look similar to her.... to Kikyo....."  
  
"Kikyo....? The woman that was at the murder scene?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"The one that was the murdered."  
  
"Who was she to you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome with the same expressionless face.  
  
"She was my.... girlfriend. We live together for five years. Before our six year anniversary, I found out that she had a lover....."  
  
"Is that why you killed her?"  
  
It happened in an instant. Something in Inuyasha changed, and his void face melted away to reveal pure, white-hot rage, pointed straight at Kagome. In that instant, Inuyasha broke out of his restraints, like they were made of paper, and lunged forward toward Kagome.  
  
Paper flew in every direction, and Kagome now noticed she was laying on the floor, Inuyasha was straddling her, his hands were around her throat, choking her. Kagome tried to breathe, but Inuyasha's strong grip prevented it all from happening.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, but instead of violet, the white part was turning blood-red, his irises were turning into blue slits, and a growl came from deep in his throat.  
  
"I did not kill her, bitch! You people never understand anything! Every suspect is automatically guilty! I was the first one they pointed the finger at! I was guilty even before my trial! I'll kill you for even suspecting me, bitch!"  
  
Inuyasha's grip tightened on Kagome's throat, trying to kill her. Just then, Ron and a few other big, muscular men came charging into the room, obviously hearing the commotion in the room.  
  
It took all ten huge men to pull Inuyasha off his psychiatrist, and the eleventh man to shoot some fluid into Inuyasha's arm, causing Inuyasha to stop struggling, and make his eyes very droopy.  
  
Ron turned to Kagome, who was coughing on the floor.  
  
"You okay, doctor?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagome choked out, then coughed again.  
  
She looked back at Inuyasha, who's eyes had returned back to normal, even if they were a dull violet. It was probability due to the drugs they shot into him.  
  
"Please tell him," Kagome said indicating to Inuyasha, then back to picking up the papers scattered on the floor. "Tell him I will be back next week, same time."  
  
Ron gave Kagome a look that she was used to by now, he shook his head, and said, "Fine. But you might want to go to the doctor and get your throat checked out."  
  
Kagome nodded, took one last look at Inuyasha, then left the room.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000

AN: So how is it so far? Do you think Kagome is an idiot for continuing to see Inuyasha even after he attacked her? Please R&R!!!!! Pretty-please with chocolate on top?


	2. My Princess

Disclaimer: Still do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Miracle Worker

Ch. 2: "My Princess"

Inuyasha woke up suddenly and quickly sat up. It was dark in his room, save for the moonlight pooling in through his window.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud. "Where is that doctor?"  
  
Inuyasha strained his memory to remember, but he couldn't remember anything passed when Kagome asked him a question that made him so very angry.  
  
"Doctor.... what happened.....?"

0000000000000000000000000

"Yes, I am fine. Yes, I swear. He didn't do any perm ante damage. No, I am seeing him again in a few days. No, I am not crazy."  
  
She put the rice in the pot to cook, and then put the lid down back on the pot. She moved the phone she was holding to the other ear.  
  
"No, I am not pressing charges."  
  
Kagome moved and opened up the refrigerator. She pulled out some juice, and poured it into a small glass, then put the juice back in the refrigerator.  
  
"Look, if he truly wanted to kill me, then he could have."  
  
She walked over to the table, and set the juice down in front of a small boy sitting at the table, listening to Kagome's conversation, but acted like he was only interested in playing with his toy truck.  
  
"Look, Sota," Kagome continued to talk into the phone. "He is in that asylum for a reason and I am going to find out what it is. But, right now, I have to go so I can feed your starving nephew. Okay, okay, I will. And you take care, too. Okay, talk to you later."  
  
There was a beep, and Kagome put the phone back on its cradle.  
  
"I don't want you to go back and see that mean man, Mommy." the little boy told Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Shippou, it's my job. I have to help him."  
  
"But there are bruises the size of big hands around your neck." Shippou protested.  
  
"I know, sweetie, but he didn't hurt me too badly. Plus, the good doctors at the hospital will make sure that the man who needs help will not be able to hurt me again."  
  
Shippou didn't say anything. He just continued to play with his truck, rolling the wheels around on the wooden table.  
  
"What have I told you about your toy trucks on the table, son?" Kagome asked as she checked on the rice.  
  
"Don't play with toys on the table." Shippou answered as he took his truck off the table.  
  
"Exactly, and thank you for getting it off the table. Now, dinner is ready!"

0000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha lay on his bed and dreamed. They were like so many of his other dreams, all of them the same. Only this one was particularly different.  
  
_"Inuyasha?" a soft, almost heavenly voice called to him. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned and looked behind him. There was his one love, Kikyo, standing there, smiling at him. She was alive and well. When he woke up, they will be laying beside each other, the way it once was.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, another voice called to him. This one was different than Kikyo's, but just as heavenly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" it called. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned back around and saw his psychiatrist, Kagome, standing there, also smiling at him.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered, and started to walk towards her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice called out to him. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated, watching Kagome beckon to him, her arms open. Then, he looked back at Kikyo, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kikyo, but your dead." Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Baka! I am alive!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, astounded.  
  
"I am alive!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, and turned back to Kagome, whom was now running away from him.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to his psychologist. "Kagome! Come back!"  
  
And then he started running after her, then Kikyo called out to him.  
  
"I am alive, baka! I thought you, of all people, would believe it!"  
_  
Inuyasha woke up with a gasp. Ron looked down at him, a curious look on his face.  
  
"You were calling out Doctor Higurashi's name, boy." he explained.  
  
"What happened? That first day she was here, I mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Ron hesitated, and then replied.  
  
"Nothing, you just blacked out, that's all." Ron answered.  
  
Inuyasha knew that Ron was hiding something, but he couldn't remember what it was.

0000000000000000000000

Kagome sighed with frustration when she couldn't fit her files in Inuyasha's folder. So, she got some new folders, and she put her reports in that folder.  
  
The day she had to go back to see Inuyasha, Kagome had to carry two folders worth of all the reports and notes. The old one, and her new one.  
  
"I'm checking in to see Inuyasha." Kagome told the front desk clerk.  
  
The woman looked at Kagome's neck, which was covered by the collar of her turtle neck shirt. The woman sighed, and signed Kagome in the 'visitors' section of the computer.  
  
"You are signed in, Doctor Higurashi." the woman said.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome replied and went up to room 515.  
  
Inuyasha was once again in his restraints, only this time, Ron had made them tighter than usual. The table was once again in front of him, and the chair was at the opposite end of him.  
  
The door buzzed, and Inuyasha looked up to see his psychiatrist enter, wearing a turtle neck shirt, and a weary smile.  
  
"Hello again, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted.  
  
Inuyasha made a small nod toward her, but did not say anything in greeting. Kagome put the folders down on the table and sat down in her chair.  
  
"Two folders?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, the old folder was in too much strain for me to put it all in that one folder. So, I decided to get another folder where I put my notes in it."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Doctor? Ron put the restraints on me a little too tight this time. I was wondering if you could please readjust them for me."  
  
Kagome hesitated, but went over to Inuyasha, and unstrapped his left wrist. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's turtle neck shirt. Kagome gasped, and her eyes widened with fear.  
  
Inuyasha gently brought the collar down from Kagome's neck to reveal two bruises the size of large hands. Inuyasha brought his left hand up to the left hand bruise and gently placed it there. It was a perfect fit.  
  
Inuyasha snapped his hand back from Kagome's neck as if she was about to bite him. He avoided eye contact with her, even when she unstrapped all the restraints.  
  
"Let's try talking to each other without the restraints, okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the floor, but nodded.  
  
"I did that, didn't I?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.  
  
Kagome hesitated.  
  
"You didn't mean it, Inuyasha. You were upset by something." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, angry with himself, but he did not respond.  
  
"Is there anyone else in your family that you would like to talk about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, not now. Do you have any children?"  
  
"Yes, I have a son."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Then that means that you had a husband." he said.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"A boyfriend?"  
  
"I used to, but I had my son before my boyfriend."  
  
Inuyasha considered this for a moment.  
  
"Um, then was your son artificially conceived?"  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh.  
  
"No, I adopted him. He was one of my patients, growing up in an adoption agency. I fell in love with him when I first talked to him. So, I had him change psychiatrists so I can adopt him. I got permission to adopt him, and I am also secretly his psychiatrist now."  
  
"You fell in love with him?"  
  
"The mother love towards her son kind of love." Kagome explained, a bit offended.  
  
"I know that. I was just curious. I haven't had a mother's love in a very long time."  
  
Kagome nodded, not understanding, but sympathizing.  
  
"Do you have any children, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No, Kikyo didn't want any children." He responded.  
  
"Oh." Was all Kagome could say.  
  
Dr. Higurashi continued to write some more notes down on her paper. Inuyasha continued to stare at her covered up neck.  
  
"Did you see a health physician about that neck?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, yes. He said that I am fine. Nothing seriously wrong."  
  
Silence.  
  
"But you sound like you have trouble breathing." Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Kagome was silent. The physician did say that she would have problems breathing for a little while, and then she should be fine after that. Kagome breathed in deep, noticing the raspy noise that sounded from it.  
  
"It's nothing. Really." She sighed.  
  
"I don't remember." Inuyasha mumbled, looking down at his clawed hands.  
  
Those evil hands that tried to kill Kagome; thankfully only leaving a bruise on her neck. He was an evil person. He was evil for what he did, he was evil now, and he would probably be evil for the rest of his life.  
  
He deserved every punishment, every day that he was in this hell hole.  
  
"You don't remember?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"What do you remember?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I remember…. you…. asking if I had anything to do with the murder. I got so angry at you. I remember thinking, 'How could she ask such a question?!' Then, I woke up, lying in my bed… heavily sedated."  
  
In his mind's eyes, Inuyasha saw flashes, like in a movie, of a young doctor sitting on the opposite end of the table. Then, he saw her beneath him, his hands choking her. The smell of her fear was intoxicating. He must have more of it.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
A sweet angel's voice, calling to him out of his insanity.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking up at the doctor above him. It just now accrued to him that he was on the floor, Kagome above him. How did he end up on the floor?  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice in deep urgency.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You…. You looked like you were having a convulsing fit, or something."  
  
Inuyasha placed a hand on his head, trying to block out the images his mind was forced to see. The same thing happened when…. that….. event happened.  
  
"I-I'm fine." He replied.  
  
Inuyasha helped himself up off the floor and back to his chair. Kagome sat down, watching her patient as he looked at his hands again, flexing his fingers, and sighing. Kagome looked down at her notes, and then began to write.  
  
_Possible convulsion fits_.  
  
"There was a time I was as perfectly sane as you, doctor, believe it or not." Inuyasha began talking again.  
  
_Possible schizophrenia_.  
  
"I had the most wonderful woman I could ever have in my life."  
  
_Questionable sanity_.  
  
"She was everything to me; my heart, my soul, my princess. That was my nickname for her; princess. And she always called me prince."  
  
_Can not stop living in the past_.  
  
"When I saw her, she would brighten up my day, even if it was such a horrible day. The feel of her skin, the light in her eyes; everything about her screamed her beauty. I kept wondering each day, 'why in the world would she fall for an ass like me?' I loved her, doctor; I loved her so much."  
  
_Could have fits of depression_.  
  
"She was my princess…. My Princess Kikyo…."  
  
_Possibly delusional_.  
  
"But then I caught her with… with HIM! I came home early; something wasn't right. She always greeted me at the door with a kiss. I went straight to the bedroom… what a sight to see…"  
  
_Possible anger issues_.  
  
"She was naked next to some other naked man I didn't know. She looked panicked when she saw me in the doorway. She desperately tried to say that it wasn't what it looked like. That other man, his dirty hands were on my princess."  
  
_Trust issues_.  
  
"I screamed that only I was allowed to touch her like that! I was the only one allowed to be naked with her! How dare he touch my princess! She is mine! She belongs to me! Only me! How dare he touch her like that!"  
  
_Obsessive issues_.  
  
"I don't remember what happened after that. All I remember was waking up in a pool of blood, blood all around me; blood crusted in my claws, in my hair, on my face. And my princess lying next to me, sliced up, broken, and discarded. I held her, crying into her, rocking back and forth."  
  
Kagome stopped writing, watching Inuyasha. He looked weak, defeated. His strong shoulders slumped down, his head down, his eyes glazed with tears. He spoke in a choked voice, hoarse.  
  
"The police placed me in jail, some spitting on me, the rest beating me. But I deserved it; I don't know what happened, but I deserved it all. The life drained out of me, my mind finally registering. She is not with me any more. My princess is not alive, beside me any more. My soul… ripped from my heart. She is not here."  
  
Kagome jumped when Inuyasha stood up, walked over to where she was, fell to his knees before her, and wept into her lap.  
  
"But I would never hurt her! She was my princess! I would never kill her! I would never kill my princess! I swear to you, I would never harm her in any way!"  
  
All Kagome could do was stroke Inuyasha's hair as he wept into her lap. All doctor/patient moral relationship flew out of the window as he cried his heart out on her. All she was was just a woman who was comforting a lost soul with a shattered heart. They were both just two humans who hated the world and its injustice.  
  
For a long while, Inuyasha cried into her lap, she kept stroking his silver hair as his shoulders shook in sobs.  
  
"Kikyo…. Kikyo….. my Kikyo…." He muttered over and over again.  
  
_Could possibly be innocent_.

000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Thank you so much for the first two people who reviewed for this fan fic!!! Everyone of you rock!!!!!!!!

InuLimbo: Thank you so much for thinking my fic is worth reading! I hate Kikyo too. In the series, she needs to die… again… .;;; Well, Kagome is very dedicated to her job, and believes in helping people. That is why she decided to see Inuyasha again. There are a few psychologists I know that have worked in insane asylums, and they have been slapped, cursed out, even raped (but our poor inu is not going to do that sort of thing to our dear Kagome). But, they are all still dedicated to their work. Which raises the question, are psychologists insane themselves for having a job like that? o.O()  
  
Hopeformore: Well, thank you for thinking this is a good fan fic! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for your review!  
  
Kagome M.K: Thank you for your review! And I hope this was a good chapter!


	3. I Believe You Are Innocent

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the inuyasha characters. Thank you.  
  
Miracle Worker  
  
Ch. 3: "I Believe You Are Innocent"  
  
Dr. Kagome Higurashi sighed when she got home. She felt very emotionally drained. The doctor did not know why because SHE was the psychiatrist! Oh, wait, she was also human; not to mention she comforted a patient in a way that her other fellow psychiatrist would deem as 'unethical in doctor/patient relationships.'  
  
How Kagome let Inuyasha cry bitterly on her lap was considered 'unethical'; also the way she comforted him. She allowed him to cry in her lap, without pushing him away. She had forgotten the moral code during that moment.  
  
At that moment, they weren't just 'doctor and patient'; they were 'man and woman.' It just seemed natural for Kagome to comfort Inuyasha during his moment of emotional strain.  
  
Kagome slammed the two folders down on the table, not being able to concentrate. She sighed again as she looked over the papers in the old folder. A question came to her mind; should she increase the hours with Inuyasha, or just stay on the same course?  
  
The first answer that came to Kagome's mind was to increase the hours. Inuyasha seemed like he needed the extra hours of help; all the help he could get, really. Kagome once again turned to the papers, and read the police report:  
  
_… We got to the house after the neighbors have reported screams coming from the house. When we got inside the front door we saw claw marks all over the walls, the doors, and the furniture.  
  
The bedroom was the worst. The bed's sheets were torn up, clumps of hair all over the floor. Pictures were knocked down off the walls, their frames broken.  
  
There was blood. Blood everywhere; covering the bed, the floor, and all over the house. Then we heard a cry from the kitchen, so we headed that way to see if anyone, although we hardly believed it, was still alive.  
  
We saw the suspect holding the victim in his arms, crying her name over and over. He was covered in blood.  
  
He deserves to fry after a murder like that. Give justice to that poor girl and her family, and let him fry!  
_  
Kagome sighed and looked away from the papers. She wasn't the brightest person in the world, but there was a reason she has a doctor's degree; something just wasn't right about the report. She didn't know what, but she could tell. Now if only she could ask Inuyasha the questions she wanted to ask him, without him snapping on her.  
  
"But I would never hurt her! She was my princess! I would never kill her! I would never kill my princess! I swear to you, I would never harm her in any way!"  
  
"I want to believe you, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "I want so much to believe you."  
  
Kagome touched her neck where the bruises, the size of his hands, were marked there. She remembered the crazy look in his eyes, the change in his voice when he yelled at her. How inhumanly strong he was.  
  
Yet, even a person like that could be innocent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It is almost the thirteenth of August, Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes, I know, detective."  
  
"You will be trialed by a Trial Jury."  
  
A nod from the hanyou.  
  
"Oh stop scaring him, Detective Kagura. Can't you see he is under enough pressure?"  
  
"I'm not trying to scare him, Kana."  
  
"Could have fooled me." Kana mumbled.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha. Will you tell us the truth for once? Tells us what really happened that night." Kagura questioned.  
  
Inuyasha stared straight into Kagura's eyes; his deep violet-colored eyes piercing through her soul.  
  
"I told you the whole truth from what I can remember, detective. I keep telling the truth, and other people keep on knocking it down." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagura sighed, rubbing her hand through her hair.  
  
"You can't get away from the death penalty just by pleading temporary insanity—"  
  
"Just insanity."  
  
Kagura glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you know how many people have been pulling the insanity card before you?! Eighty percent have pleaded insanity or temporary insanity! That card is played so many times that it would be highly unlikely for your get off. Just admit that you killed the both of them, and you can get a lighter sentence!"  
  
"I did kill them, but I didn't know that I was doing it."  
  
Kagura let out a frustrated growl.  
  
"Just say, 'I did kill them both.' That's it! It will save us both a lot of trouble!"  
  
"I didn't know I was doing it. I don't remember. All I have are flashes—"  
  
"All you have is all the evidence AGAINST you! Hard evidence that point to you! You're claws all over her body! Their blood all over the place! You at the scene of the crime! God! Think for once, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha stared hard at Kagura, then to Kana. His eyes pierced her soul as well, although Kana was less affected by it than Kagura was.  
  
"I didn't know I did it." Inuyasha said in a firm, soft voice while he still looked at Kana.  
  
Kagura had sparks coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is your final warning—"  
  
"Oh, you are also talking to Inuyasha?" a female voice suddenly said.  
  
Kana, Kagura, and Inuyasha all looked up to see Kagome, holding two folders and standing by the closed door.  
  
"Yes, we are." Kagura said in a cold voice. "Now, you may leave—"  
  
"I can't do that, because you are taking time off of Inuyasha's psychiatric help. Therefore, I cannot allow you to talk to him any further. Also, I might add, two detectives are not allowed to talk to the suspect without the presence of his lawyer, so all that Inuyasha said will be discarded. If you do not, I will be forced to take legal action against you."  
  
Kagome and Kagura glared at each other for a good minute. Inuyasha stared up at his doctor in awe and respect. No one has taken up for him since he was put in this place; not even his lawyer.  
  
"We asked if he would like to have his lawyer present, and he said no." Kana exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head and looked at Kana. Both of the female detectives never asked him if he would like his lawyer present. He was about to say something when Kagome cut him off.  
  
"As a psychiatrist, I would always take the word of a person who is sane, never the word of someone in an insane asylum." Kagome informed them.  
  
Inuyasha flinched; yes, he knew he was insane, but for some strange reason, when Kagome said it, it hurt. Inuyasha had to hold himself back from attacking Kagome again because the instinct to kill anything that hurt him was kicking into his system.  
  
"However," Kagome continued. "You do not have a tape recorder with you, so therefore it is not substantial."  
  
Now Inuyasha was torn with emotion; half of him was filled with respect for his doctor because she was taking up for him. The other half wanted to yell at her because she was playing both sides of the line: his side, and the prosecutor's side.  
  
Kagura glared some more, then finally stood up.  
  
"We are going now, Kana." She exclaimed, giving Kagome one last glare.  
  
While Kagome was glaring at Kagura, Kana walked over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear so only he would hear.  
  
"You're going to fry, Inuyasha! And I will be there to see you get cooked!"  
  
Before leaving, Kana licked Inuyasha on his cheek, leaving him stunned and wide-eyed. When they left, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"So, how are you today?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at Kagome with wide eyes, his mouth open and closed as he tried to speak. Yet, the only sentence that came out of his mouth was, "They didn't ask me if I wanted my lawyer present."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"I know, Inuyasha, I know."  
  
"Then why did you say that you would never take their word over someone who is insane?"  
  
Kagome stopped, guilt bubbling in her stomach.  
  
"I do not have an excuse for what I said, Inuyasha, and I apologize."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, excepting her apology.  
  
Kagome set the folders down, and then moved to the window. She tried to open it up, but it was very much locked in there that way.  
  
"The window doesn't open." Inuyasha informed. "It never did."  
  
Kagome sighed, and she moved back to the table with the folders on it. She opened them up, and then she stopped.  
  
"I have an idea: how about we go outside in the gardens and talk?"  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised.  
  
"I suppose we could. I haven't gotten much sunlight since… last time." He indicated to his pale skin that was in desperate need of sunlight.  
  
Kagome nodded, telling him to wait until she got permission. Inuyasha stared at the folders, then at the one Kagome personally made for him. He hesitated, and then he reached out and looked at her notes.  
  
She had written down all the possible mental illness he could have. He listened with his sensitive ears for her footsteps as he scrolled his eyes down the page. Then the last thing in her notes that she wrote seemed to have jumped out off the page and attack his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome's footsteps, so he sat down in his chair, acting like he was waiting the whole time.  
  
When she came in, she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I had to fight them a lot, but I finally managed to get their permission."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome went down the elevator; it seemed strangely familiar for Inuyasha to be in an elevator because of his stay in that room for months on end. He got to wear regular, civilian clothes instead of the regular white pants and shirt he was force to wear.  
  
He wore a red shirt with a pair of faded blue pants that were three sizes too big, and they hung loosely around his hips.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the elevator, and walked down the hallway until they came to the two doors that led to the gardens outside.  
  
Kagome pushed opened the doors, but Inuyasha did not follow. She looked behind her; he was still standing there, looking outside like it frightened him.  
  
'Of course.' Kagome thought. 'He is so used to being inside for months that he probably forgot what it was like to be outside.'  
  
Kagome lifted her hand out to him.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha!" she smiled to him.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated, and then placed his hand on her outstretched hand. He suddenly had the urge to snap his hand back from her hand; months without human touch can make a sane person go insane, and an insane person go even more insane.  
  
Yet, he forced his fingers to wrap around her hand and she did the same. Kagome tugged Inuyasha toward the two opened doors and then out into the sunlight.  
  
The white sunlight burst in his eyes, and Inuyasha had to tightly shut his eye lids over his violet eyes. When his silted, cat pupils adjusted from the months indoors, he slowly opened his eyes to a beautiful sight.  
  
Everything was beautiful in the garden; even some of the dying flowers. And Kagome, whom was still holding his hand, was the most beautiful in the whole garden.  
  
Her smile was brighter than the sun that shined down on them; her eyes were bright, sparkling, and full of life. Slowly, he felt that life in her start to fill his already dead soul up with life; it was like Inuyasha's soul was waking up from a long sleep, finally coming back to life.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed her name.  
  
Kagome stopped, her eyes growing wide, and Inuyasha felt as if he said something wrong.  
  
"You said my name. Usually you just call me 'doctor,' but this time you said my name."  
  
"I'm sorry, doctor."  
  
"No, no, it's quite alright. I prefer if you called me by my first name."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and then Kagome smiled again, neither of them noticing they were still holding hands.  
  
The hanyou gave a small smile and he leaned in to smell a sweet blue daisy; the sweet fragrance filled his nostrils, but for some strange reason, Inuyasha preferred Kagome's sent to the blue daisy.  
  
Her sent was natural, more desirable. They walked down the pathway of the gardens, and they finally settled down on the green grass.  
  
"My brother is planning on coming to visit me tomorrow." Inuyasha informed Kagome.  
  
"Ah, that's great! As long as his visit does not get in between us!" she giggled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with those piercing violet eyes.  
  
"I'm sure it wouldn't." he reassured her.  
  
"Good, because I don't want to have anyone come between me and my favorite patient."  
  
Kagome winked at the hanyou and smiled.  
  
"I am hanyou…" Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"Han….you?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Half demon and half human; my mother was the human, and my father was the demon. That's why he was killed: he mated with a human."  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"And your brother….?"  
  
"He is pure demon. We share the same father."  
  
"Ah…"  
  
Kagome knew about demons. They were not uncommon during these days, and they lived among humans, dwelling with them. Of course, that did not stop the bigotry and hatred among humans and demons. This is the first time that Kagome has ever met someone who is half.  
  
"Tell me, doctor… Do you have a way with people?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A way…? Doctor?"  
  
"Do you have a way with putting the pieces of people back together?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean…"  
  
Inuyasha looked away from Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry…. Just talking nonsense."  
  
Kagome considered Inuyasha's question.  
  
"Well… I am a physiatrist and I try to help people the best way I can."  
  
"But…. Do you have a way of saying all the right words to make them trust you? To make them fall in love with you?"  
  
"Inuyasha…. I just try to help them in the best way I can. I never try to get a patient to fall in love with me."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with sad, violet eyes.  
  
"You're just like her…. Kikyo…. You and her have a way with making people fall in love. Do you never stop to consider what it is like for the other people?"  
  
Kagome shifted, looking around for a quick escape.  
  
"Inuyasha, I honestly do not know what the world you are talking about!" Kagome exclaimed in a very offended voice.  
  
"Do you think I'm innocent?" he asked.  
  
Kagome stopped moving and she looked up at the hanyou.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think I am innocent." Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"I want to believe that you are, Inuyasha. I really do want to believe you are innocent." She answered.  
  
Inuyasha reached over and gently grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome felt a tingling shock shoot up her arm from his hand. Her heart started to pound in an uneven rhythm and she desperately wanted to believe that it was because of fear.  
  
"Then trust me." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"I do trust you."  
  
"Then how come you shift away from me?"  
  
Kagome stopped, not realizing she was shifting away from Inuyasha. She promptly blushed her embarrassment.  
  
"This…. This is not a suitable conversation for doctor and patient—"  
  
"Does being a doctor also mean that you are a machine without any emotions, or a creature that does not feel anything? If so, then I also want to be a doctor, because I don't want to feel anymore."  
  
Kagome swallowed loudly.  
  
"A doctor… is a person who does feel emotions. Just because we put a wall between ourselves and our patients does not mean that we do not have feelings. We are also human, a creature with emotions."  
  
"Then, without thinking, do you feel that I am innocent?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes; she pushed back all thought from her constantly thinking mind, pushed away the memory of Inuyasha trying to choke the life out of her. She pushed it all away in order to come to one conclusion. When she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha's violet eyes staring sadly down into her own.  
  
Kagome saw the story of what happened through his eyes; not through the eyes of a madman, but through the eyes of someone who loved a woman so much, with all his heart, who was betrayed by her and driven to his unthinkable madness.  
  
"Yes…" Kagome concluded in a whisper. "You are innocent."  
  
Inuyasha smiled sadly at her.  
  
"But that does not mean that anyone else on that Trial Jury is going to believe that I am innocent. I'm going to be found guilty, Kagome. It does not matter what you say, or anyone else says. I am guilty before I walk through those doors with shackles clinking away."  
  
"No!" Kagome cried so suddenly that it startled both herself and Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome—"  
  
"That won't happen! You will not die!"  
  
"But it is almost August thirteenth; I will be on trial within two months and there has been months worth of evidence set against me."  
  
"I refuse to let that happen, Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed with a determined voice. "I will somehow prove that you are innocent!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few minutes before he barely gave her a smile.  
  
"I will not hate you if it does not happen. It's okay, I really don't want to live anymore. I could never ask for a better friend than you, Kagome."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: I know the story has been going a bit slow, but from now on, it is going to go a lot faster. So, please be patient until the next chapter. AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE SOOOOO AWSOME!!!!  
  
Kokoro: Wow… O.O I'll remember that next time. Thank you!! LOL! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Shae: Thank you so much for your encouragement! I honestly could not have gotten this chapter done. I am also glad that Kikyo is dead… well… in a way. But that will be explained later… (dramatic music in the back round) .;;;;;; Thank you again for reviewing!  
  
LoveAngel69: Yea, I kinda had to have a sweet Inuyasha/Kagome moment in there for all the Inuyasha/Kagome fans. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Teddie: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. A Favor for a Friend

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. No, seriously, I do…. .;;; okay, maybe not….  
  
Miracle Worker  
  
Chapter 4: "A Favor for a Friend"  
  
Two months; she had only two months to somehow prove that Inuyasha is innocent. Two months to prove that all the evidence that took six months or more to collect is all wrong; that they have the wrong person.  
  
Kagome did not even know where to start.  
  
She read the police report over and over until she knew each word, letter for letter, vowel for vowel. Something kept telling Kagome that the police report had a very important hole in it, but she could not figure out what it is for the life of her.  
  
So, in a desperate attempt, Kagome turned to Inuyasha for help.  
  
"How do you need my help?" he asked.  
  
Kagome took out a tape recorder, put in a blank tape, and set it on the table. It was not on record, but the doctor kept it close to her.  
  
"If it is not too much to ask of you, I need you to tell me exactly what you remember that night; even what you don't remember, and when you finally could remember."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then his eyes went to the tape recorder, and back to Kagome. He slowly nodded.  
  
Kagome picked up the tape recorder, pressed the record button, and spoke into the speaker.  
  
"Today is June 13th 2001; this is Doctor Kagome Higurashi talking to Inuyasha. He has agreed to say his part on what happened the night of November 11th 2000. Okay, Inuyasha, just start talking."  
  
Kagome put the tape recorder in the middle of the table. Inuyasha was silent for a little while as he gazed at the tape's wheels going around in circles.  
  
"The day was November 11th 2000, at 2:00 pm. My regular day ends at 6:00 pm, but it was my boss' birthday, so he let us all go home early. I went got home at 2:47 pm, and was expecting Kikyo Yahame to be in the living room, surprised at my sudden, early arrival, but happy just the same.  
  
"Kikyo was not there to greet me, however, so I thought that something was wrong. Then I just thought that maybe she went shopping. So, I went straight to the bedroom to change out of my work clothes…."  
  
(Inuyasha's memory)  
  
A moan suddenly sounded from the bedroom, and Inuyasha stopped; he stood as still as he could so he could hear it better. There was another moan that sounded, this time deeper, like it was a male's voice.  
  
Thinking Kikyo was in some kind of danger, Inuyasha quickly and quietly slipped to the bedroom door. It was cracked, and he opened it without disturbing the two people inside. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat when he saw what was going on in the bed.  
  
There was some guy Inuyasha did not know; he had long black hair that was in messy, half curls, and red colored eyes. Inuyasha could see that both the guy and his Kikyo were naked; the guy's hand rested between her legs, fingers working in and out. Kikyo gave a small moan, and her lips and the other guy's lips met.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked the guy in a very dangerous voice.  
  
Kikyo shot straight up, looking at Inuyasha with wide eyes, fearful and in horror.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, i-it's not what it looks like!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were still on the other guy, yet the other guy met his gaze with cool, uncaring red eyes. Kikyo was still desperately trying to talk to the hanyou standing in the doorway, but he was not listening to her.  
  
Then, the guy placed his hands on Kikyo's waist. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, and his eyes narrowed at the male's hands.  
  
"Get your hands off her." Inuyasha commanded in a low voice.  
  
The person still did not listen; instead, he wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist, drawing her closer to himself.  
  
"Only I am allowed to touch her like that!" the hanyou yelled.  
  
"Fuck off." The guy said, and then kissed Kikyo, which she did not protest….  
  
(end of Inuyasha's memory)  
  
"I do not remember anything after that… all I remember was waking up, and seeing Kikyo's naked body next to mine; she was all torn, broken, and her blood was everywhere. I don't know why she was like that. I meant to kill that guy, not her. Anyone but Kikyo."  
  
Kagome was silent, giving Inuyasha a moment to recover himself. When he did, she slowly and carefully asked, "What happened to the other guy?"  
  
"The police never found his body."  
  
"Did anyone see you leave the house?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Kagome quickly grabbed the tape recorder, pressed the stop button, and then quickly shoved it in her purse. The door opened and Ron came into the room.  
  
"Doctor, Inuyasha has a visitor." He informed.  
  
Kagome nodded, getting her purse and folders.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou nodded and watched her leave.  
  
When Kagome left the room, she accidentally bumped into a very hard chest, causing her to almost knock her off her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said with a nervous smile.  
  
Kagome then saw a tall, muscular demon with golden-yellow eyes, silver hair, and a blue moon crescent on his forehead.  
  
"Are you Doctor Higurashi?" the demon asked in a low, sexy voice.  
  
(AN: Can you tell I really love Sesshoumaru?)  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother."  
  
Kagome nodded, noting the similarities, as well as differences, between the two brothers.  
  
"Has he been any trouble for you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"What? Oh, no trouble at all."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a look that said other wise.  
  
"Oh, and the time he almost choked you to death doesn't fall under that category?"  
  
Kagome's cheeks suddenly got hotter.  
  
"Well… that…. Wasn't his fault. I asked him a question that really upset him."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, I will just be visiting my brother."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Good day to you." She said which she did not get a reply back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the one hundredth time, Kagome berated herself for not knowing what the flaw in the police report was. Inuyasha listened to the tape with his story on it until she knew everything on it; every word. The Doctor knew Inuyasha's voice by the time she played the tape for the third time.  
  
Kagome sighed, looking over her paper work, and then she started to play with a Chinese Finger Trap. How can she have a doctor's degree, yet be so stupid at the same time? How could she let poor Inuyasha live in a place of isolation like he is right now? It is very well known that isolation from any human contact, except for when it is necessary, is strictly cruel and unusual punishment.  
  
There was one case of extreme isolation in America, 1970, and is called the "Genie Case." Her parents kept their daughter in severe isolation from the day she was born, until she was thirteen. Is Inuyasha's case the same? The people just throw him in a room with white walls and a bed, and then leave him there for hours and hours nonstop. The only time he has human contact is when the people bring him his food, and when she comes to talk to him.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
A small voice breaks Kagome out of her thoughts. She looked down at her cute, adopted five year old son.  
  
"Yes, Shippou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm hungry. What is there to eat?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She once again began to berate and scold herself. It was dinner time and she did not cook anything for Shippou; what kind of a mother is she?!  
  
"I'm sorry, Shippou." Kagome apologized. "Tell you what, how about we go out to eat tonight?"  
  
Shippou's eyes widened with glee.  
  
"Yay! Can we go to the hamburger place?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever you want, sweetie."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shippou played with the toy car that came with his little kid's meal. Kagome was deep in thought once again, silently drinking her soda.  
  
"Are you thinking hard again, Mommy?"  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her son.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked.  
  
"I have been blowing bubbles in my drink for a long time, and you never said to stop it, or to say that is rude."  
  
"Oh, okay. Stop that this instant, Shippou, that is very rude! How's that?"  
  
Kagome laughed when she saw Shippou make a face of disapproval.  
  
"I'll allow it this one time, okay?" Kagome said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Shippou was playing with his toy car again, and then stopped.  
  
"Are you going to help the person you are seeing?" he asked.  
  
Kagome considered the question before she answered.  
  
"Yes, I am trying to help him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he was not treated fairly, and he was accused—I mean, he was tattled on and he did not do anything bad." Kagome said, trying to explain the situation to a five year old.  
  
"But you won't get hurt, right, Mommy?"  
  
Kagome hesitated; she did not know what the outcome of this whole situation would be. Yet, she did not want to frighten her son.  
  
"No, Shippou, I won't get hurt."  
  
"Promise to Chocolate?" Shippou begged.  
  
A "Promise to Chocolate" started in Kagome's office, when Shippou was her patient. Both of them have a great love for chocolate. So to make a very solemn, serious promise, they make their promise based on chocolate. It seems very silly, but it is a very important promise to the two of them.  
  
"I Promise to Chocolate." Kagome finally answered.  
  
A few hours passed, and Kagome cleaned off their table.  
  
"Let's go home, sweetie."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Doctor Kagome dialed the numbers on the phone. Her son was finally asleep after hours of reading to him. Kagome drummed her fingers on the table, waiting for someone to answer the phone while it rang. Finally, a recording message came on:  
  
"Hello, this is Ms. Sango Taijia, and I am afraid I am unavailable right now because you called after my usual hours. If you are a client, you should know better. If you are a rapist, and need my assistance in defending you in the Court of Law, don't bother, don't waist your time and just hang up. Other than that, you can leave a message, and I will try to get back to you. Although with my schedule is very full right now, so it might take some time. I am a lawyer, after all, and you are not the only person on this planet, nor does the world revolve around you. Thank you."  
  
There was a 'beep' noise, and Kagome was silent for a minute, not believing what she just heard.  
  
"Hello, Sango." Kagome finally started to talk. "This is Kagome, and I really need to talk to you, so if you can call me back whenever you can I would greatly—"  
  
There was clicking noises like someone was picking up a phone.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! It's been a while since you called!"  
  
Kagome was silent once again, yet she knew the person on the other end was Sango.  
  
"Hey, Sango… I thought it was after hours."  
  
"It is, but I heard your voice so I decided to pick up for a friend."  
  
"….Right…. Nice answering machine, by the way."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Were you on a PMS trip when you recorded that?"  
  
"Yes I was!"  
  
"… Right…"  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you always were the serious one."  
  
"Well, you know me. Does your fiancée, Miroku, listen to that each time he calls that office phone?"  
  
"No, I have a special one for him. He loves to call just to listen to it, even though he knows no one is there to pick up the phone." Kagome knew Sango was blushing. "So how have you been, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Um… good, I guess. Well, in a matter of speaking."  
  
"Okay, who was the fool who dumped you?" Sango asked, her voice threatening. Kagome had a feeling she was about to reach for Hiraikotsu, a huge boomerang, rumored to have been made from the bone of a demon. Sango has been dying to use it since she bought it.  
  
"No one, Sango-chan. I haven't been going out with anyone lately."  
  
"Oh." Sango said her voice filled with disappointment.  
  
"I just need help. See, my patient is wrongfully accused for a murder."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Oh dear." Sango exclaimed. "Do you have hard evidence to prove this?"  
  
"That's the problem! All the evidence points to him that he did it!"  
  
Sango thought about that, all of her knowledge on Law and Justice came up in her brain.  
  
"But, how do you know that he did not do it?"  
  
"I don't know. There is just something not right about this whole business, Sango. You know that feeling…"  
  
Of course Sango knew that feeling. Her brother was murdered by someone they accused, and Sango had the same feeling that the person was innocent; he was not the one who murdered her brother.  
  
"Yes, I know." Sango finally answered.  
  
"Sango-chan, I know this is asking for a lot, but… will you please be his lawyer for the thirteenth of August?"  
  
Sango looked at her calendar. The thirteenth of August landed on a Friday.  
  
"Whoa, hold on now, Kagome-chan! Friday the thirteenth?!"  
  
Kagome sighed. Sometimes Sango was just a little bit superstitious. Yet she was a very good friend.  
  
"Please, I'm begging you, Sango! Do this as a favor to your best, best friend!"  
  
Sango paused to think about that; she sighed.  
  
"That would depend on if his current lawyer is willing to give me his case, and if the defendant is willing to switch lawyers."  
  
"I will talk to him about it."  
  
"Okay. By the way, what is his name?"  
  
Kagome hesitated, and then finally said, "Inuyasha."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
Kagome held the phone away from her ear as the vibrated from the shrill screech of Sango's voice.  
  
"Kagome! You have GOT to be JOKING! He's a freak'n psycho!"  
  
"Says the news media!" Kagome defended Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome—"  
  
"Please Sango! What is more right? Letting the Jury convict someone who everyone says is guilty, or trying to prove that he is not?! What is more important? Standing up for what you believe is right, or just let the Justice of the world beat and massacre our faith in it?!"  
  
Sango scratched her head. Kagome knows that Sango means well. For a lawyer, it is hard to stand up for what you believe in because you get clients based on reputation; if you win most cases, you are more valuable. If you loose most cases, then you are not valuable. And a lawyer's salary is based mostly on what the clients, or government, pays you.  
  
Sango Taijia is a very well known lawyer. She has a reputation for fighting for her clients with a fiery passion, as well as a fiery temper, as long as she knows without a doubt in her mind and heart that the person is innocent. As soon as judges and people of the jury hear Sango's name, they cringe and fall to the floor (not literally). They are in awe at her famous fiery passion and temper.  
  
If Sango Taijia takes Inuyasha's case, and does not win, as everyone thinks he will not, her reputation will be blown, and her value as a lawyer will be shot. Sango heaved a sigh.  
  
"I will think about it, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Maybe it will help you to think if you visit him." Kagome offered.  
  
"It might…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good afternoon, Inuyasha! Would you be willing to change lawyers for another one?" Kagome blurted out.  
  
Inuyasha blinked up at Kagome.  
  
"Um, what is wrong with my lawyer now?"  
  
"Well, I have a friend who is willing to help you." Then Kagome muttered, "Although it took some extra persuasion."  
  
Inuyasha blinked again.  
  
"My lawyer was appointed to me, Kagome."  
  
"But you do not have to stick with him. What is his name, anyway?"  
  
"Mr. Jenomaru."  
  
Kagome raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, well, I think I have someone with more credits on her record."  
  
Then, Sango walked into the room. Her eyes locked with Inuyasha's violet eyes that contrasted greatly to his silver hair. The dog ears on the top of his head twitched a little.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango finally spoke. "I am—"  
  
"Miss Sango Taijia?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Inuyasha looked from Sango, to the nervously smiling Doctor Kagome, and then back to Sango.  
  
"I only know you by reputation, Miss Taijia." Inuyasha said.  
  
"As do I, Mr. Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his bare feet. Yes, everyone knew him by reputation. With the whole media, how could they not?  
  
"Do you believe in miracles, Miss Taijia?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sango was taken back by his sudden question that was irrelevant to the subject.  
  
"Sometimes I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I want to know if you can perform another miracle."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. The Doctor just shrugged, honestly not knowing what her patient was talking about. Inuyasha noticed the confused interaction between the two women, so he decided to explain himself.  
  
"Doctor Kagome has not only been a great doctor to me, but also a great friend. I have not had many friends in my past. That, right there is a miracle. So, I was wondering if you could perform another miracle, proving that I am innocent to the charges brought against me."  
  
Sango unfolded her crossed arms. She went over to where Inuyasha was sitting, and she looked deep into his eyes. His violet eyes pierced her soul, just like it had with Kagome, and her chocolate-brown eyes bore deep into his heart, searching for answers; some kind of help to point her in the right direction.  
  
"I have reviewed the evidence and the police story, verses your story." Sango finally spoke. "If you say you are innocent, then I will believe you. But if I find out you are not, that you are just blowing smoke up my ass, then I swear I will come back to haunt you so bad that you will be begging for mercy. Wakatta wa?"  
  
"Hai, Taijia-san, wakatta."  
  
Kagome and Sango left the asylum in deep thought. Sango had agreed to take his case, and to defend him in the Court of Law. Inuyasha's signature saying that he has agreed had been turned in to the Justice Court.  
  
"What do we do now, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, first, I have to do a whole lot of nasty paperwork. Second, I will leave that up to you."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"You keep seeing Inuyasha as your patient on a regular basis, and don't let the people on the prosecuting team know what you are up to."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"And another thing…" Sango added. "Go to the DNA department tomorrow, and get a second opinion of that blood they took from Inuyasha's fingernails. As well as the… flesh they found under those claws. Here is a signature stating that we have permission for those tests to be performed."  
  
Sango handed Kagome a legal document with the signature.  
  
"Okay, I'll get busy tomorrow. Say hello to Miroku for me." Kagome winked at Sango, and her friend promptly blushed. Sango cleared her throat and they walked in opposite directions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A feeling filled Inuyasha in his stomach. It was not a feeling of excitement, or hope; it was a feeling of dread. Inuyasha sat up on his bed, the feeling was intensifying as it seemed to pool into his gut. Instinct came alive in his senses, and the feeling increased that much more.  
  
A color of blood-red filled the white portions of Inuyasha's eyes; the irises became a musical blue, and his pupils all but disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he jumped off the bed, trying to tear at the window; his long, sharp claws making an awful screeching noise as they tore at the glass. He must get to her! He must get to her!  
  
Ron came into the room, noticing Inuyasha tearing at the window.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ron demanded.  
  
Inuyasha turned to the man. His eyes gleamed as he snarled and growled at Ron. The worker was obviously terrified, and he tried to close the door as quickly as possible. Yet Inuyasha jumped to the door, effortlessly pulling the door open as Ron struggled with all his might.  
  
Inuyasha's horribly sharp fangs showed in Ron's face. That was enough to force Ron to let go of the door as the blood left his face. When the man let go of the door, he was forced forward, and he hit his head, knocking him completely out.  
  
He must get to her! He must get to her!  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be in a desperate rage as he plunged down the hallways, out the doors of the asylum, and into the starless night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Whew, this chapter took a while to write! I hope you readers enjoyed the little cliffie!!!! () Thank you to all who read and reviewed!!!!!! ALL OF YOU ROCK!!!!!!  
  
Foamyfun: Thank you so much for reviewing. Yes, I do research some of the information. The rest comes from my psychology classes, and my best friend, who is learning to be a lawyer. So, I guess you can say that we are like Kagome and Sango; I'm training to be a psychologist, and she is training to be a lawyer. Sorry for the rambling! () Thank you once again!!!  
  
Kagome M.K: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
CrimsonShadow: Thank you for liking my little fic. I thought Inuyasha was a bit OOC cause anime Inuyasha is always calling Kagome names, and this fan fic Inuyasha is more laid back and quiet. Well, with all that happened to him, we really can't blame him for that. Thank you for reviewing!! 


	5. Unicorns in the Sky

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but sadly, I do not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miracle Worker  
  
Ch. 5: "Unicorns in the Sky"  
  
Doctor Kagome Higurashi came into her apartment very late that night. She yawned as she changed into her pajamas, and then climbed into her nice soft bed. She fell asleep almost immediately, snuggling up to the nice, warm person lying next to her.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot wide open. Nice, warm person lying next to her?! She sat up, almost bolting out of the bed until she looked down at the sleeping form of a silver-haired guy. Kagome calmed down, realizing it was Inuyasha that was sleeping next to her. She lay back down, got comfortable and snuggled up to him once again.  
  
It took a while for her sleeping brain to process who she just saw. For the second time that night, Kagome's eyes shot wide open, and she sat up so very fast she almost snapped her neck. Inuyasha, her patient, is lying next to her, in her BED?! Kagome shook Inuyasha's shoulder, and he grunted in his sleep. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome… It's a little late to be waking me up." He muttered into the pillow.  
  
"What do you mean late?! What are you doing here?! In my BED to top it all off!" Kagome yelped, totally freaking out and not grasping the situation. One thing about Kagome's personality is the fact that if she does not understand it, then it is time to start spazing out.  
  
"I'm sleeping—what?" Inuyasha asked, just now comprehending his situation. He abruptly sat straight up, looking around at unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"I…. think I…. I don't know…."  
  
Kagome put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"God, Inuyasha, this is NOT going to look good on your record!"  
  
"But…. I felt that you were in danger, so my other self took over…"  
  
Kagome looked at the hanyou with an apprehensive face.  
  
"Your… 'other self' took over? Is this another personality change?"  
  
"I think so. Whenever I have a strong feeling of danger come over me, I change personalities to protect either myself, or the one I… um, care about."  
  
Kagome was silent; her tired brain trying to process what Inuyasha told her. She finally processed it all, except for the part, 'care about.'  
  
(AN: God, get a clue, Kagome! Oh, sorry, back to the story…)  
  
"So, your personality changes when…?"  
  
"When I feel a strong need to protect."  
  
"But, you don't remember when it happened, or how you got here?"  
  
"I don't remember a thing except that I was sitting on my bed, and then that feeling of doom came over me. That was when I switched personalities, but I don't remember anything else."  
  
Kagome nodded, thinking as deeply as her tired brain would let her. Finally, she came to at least one conclusion.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but you have to go back to the asylum."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his doctor with a stone face.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I could get in trouble for harboring a suspect; even though you are innocent, Inuyasha, society does not think you are."  
  
Inuyasha scowled, turning away from the one person he has ever trust in a very long time.  
  
"I don't want to go back to that awful place." Inuyasha pouted. He knew he sounded like a spoiled child, but he did not care; he just did not want to go back to that asylum, not doing anything except look at the walls for hours as he was kept in inhumane severe isolation. "Please don't let me go back there."  
  
Kagome hesitated; how was she going to convince Inuyasha that going back to that awful asylum is for the best, when even she knows it is not the best option?  
  
"Inu…." Kagome considered her other options. "I will allow you to stay here, but only for a few days, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha still had his face turned away from Kagome, so she did not see his dishearten face.  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha sighed. "Just a few days." 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome woke up, feeling a bit groggy, but the wonderful smell of breakfast came floating into the room. She got out of bed, put her house slippers on, and headed for the kitchen. She stopped when she heard talking in the dinning room.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to cook?" Kagome's son, Shippou, asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagome heard Inuyasha say. "I love to cook, even when I was younger."  
  
Kagome smiled at the Shippou and Inuyasha bonding. She decided not to intrude, so she dressed in her clothes instead of eating in her pajamas.  
  
Kagome searched through her closet for some clothes that would look decent when she went to the DNA lab today for that task Sango wanted her to do. She finally settled for a black skirt, and a black blouse.  
  
The only kind of underwear Kagome could find that would fit her outfit was a black g-string with a matching black bra. She held up the very skimpy underwear, looking at it with blushing cheeks. When did she get this?!  
  
She shed out of her pajamas, and slipped into the g-string and matching bra. Kagome looked at herself in the full-length mirror, blushing at the sight. The blasted things barely cover her most important parts! She turned around, looking at the back, seeing how the skimpy thing did not even cover her rear.  
  
Kagome blushed again, not noticing her door was opening until she heard a gasp. The doctor looked at her doorway, which had a wide opened door, and saw her patient looking at her with eyes that could rival the size of hot air balloons. His mouth was wide open, and his face was completely tomato-red.  
  
Kagome promptly screamed, trying to cover herself as much as possible, although Inuyasha could still see her rear end through the mirror. She turned a bright red that seemed to make her glow in the dim lighting.  
  
"Leave!" Kagome shouted. "Close the door! Leave now!"  
  
Kagome suddenly grabbed her alarm clock next to her, flinging at Inuyasha, whom was closing the door. The alarm clock hit the door, almost smashing to pieces on impact. Instead, the alarm clock survived, but the door had a big dent in it.  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Inuyasha announced through the door.  
  
Kagome quickly got into her black skirt and blouse, and then headed into the dinning room.  
  
When she got there, Kagome saw Shippou in his usual place, happily eating over easy eggs. Inuyasha placed a plate across from Shippou, along with glasses of orange juice.  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha cooked breakfast today, mommy." Shippou exclaimed, putting another mouthful of egg in his mouth with the yolk dripping down his chin.  
  
Kagome grimaced as she watched the yolk drip down to his shirt. Before she had a chance to scold Shippou about the way, Inuyasha placed a plate in front of her.  
  
"Shippou said that you do not like over easy eggs, so I made you scrambled." Inuyasha informed with cute, blushing cheeks, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for cooking." Kagome thanked, also blushing.  
  
"Where do I sit?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked up, a bit surprised. "Um, you can sit wherever you want."  
  
Inuyasha looked around the table uncomfortably. Kagome observed that the months of isolation that Inuyasha was put through had damaged his sense of decision. It would be cruel for Kagome to put Inuyasha back in that place. When she first took Inuyasha outside, he hesitated, not sure if he should be back outside.  
  
Kagome made a mental note to contact Sango about this problem.  
  
The doctor was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Inuyasha take his plate off the counter and sit on the kitchen floor. He started eating his food with his hands as if he had forgotten what it was like to eat with utensils.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can eat with us at the table." Kagome said, unsure of what to do.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, shoveling more eggs into his mouth with his hand. He swallowed the food, scooping some more into his hand.  
  
"No, I eat here." He said.  
  
Kagome felt a pain in her heart. Now she knew for sure that Inuyasha was mistreated in all aspects in that place. She looked at Shippou, whom was looking at Inuyasha with understanding. Of course; after Shippou's parents were killed, he was sent to an orphanage, then to a foster home where he was abused in almost the same manner as Inuyasha.  
  
Shippou might be able to help him.  
  
"Shippou, can you please talk to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Shippou looked like he was lost.  
  
"What do I say to him? What do I do?" he asked.  
  
"Just say that you know what he is going through. Tell him just a little bit about what you went through."  
  
Shippou looked at Inuyasha again.  
  
"Um, Mr. Inuyasha? Can you please eat at the table with us? We would really like you to be with us."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. Conflicting emotions began to stir in him; he lost his humanity in the prison, and he was unable to understand what was so wrong about eating on the floor.  
  
"Why should I eat at the table?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome understood through a scientific point of view. Inuyasha had to give up his humanity in order to survive where he was living at. For humans, it is a task that is easy, but afterwards, they are unable to regain their sanity. For Inuyasha, it was easier because he is half demon; yet, old habits, or acting in a certain way after their abuse, are harder to break away from.  
  
"Shippou, can you please finish your breakfast in your room?" Kagome asked.  
  
Shippou nodded, got his plate, and went to his room. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha, come sit at the table."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Please?" Kagome pressed.  
  
Inuyasha continued to eat as if he did not hear Kagome. So, she got up, walked over to him, and tried to gently take his plate. She planned on taking the plate to the table so he would sit down at the table and eat. However, when Kagome reached for it, Inuyasha moved it away from her, growling in his throat.  
  
So he also had food taken away from him. Kagome sighed, trying to coax Inuyasha to the table. When he would not budge, she finally had to give up. The doctor looked at the time, realizing she was a bit late.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed as she got up, rushing to her bedroom. When she immerged, she looked at Inuyasha. "Can you please watch Shippou while I am gone?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, getting up, and putting his plate in the sink. From there, he started to wash the dishes. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Kagome was driving, she turned on the radio, trying to relax her nerves. A gut feeling was telling her that the DNA lab will change everything. She tried to shake the feeling by turning up the volume on the radio. The song just ended and the news DJ cut in to tell the latest report.  
  
"Residence are concerned when the suspect in the Yahame murder escaped from his cell in the Tokyo Mental Hospital last night. People are asked to remain calm. The authorities have a handle on this situation…."  
  
Kagome shook her head. The authorities do not have a handle on the situation; as a matter of fact, they are probably in a panic. Yahame, Kikyo. That is the name of the girl whose death is being blamed on Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's cell phone suddenly rang. She picked it up, and answered. "Hello?" A screech made Kagome hold the phone away from her ear.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING, KAGOME?!"  
  
Even with the phone away from her ear, Kagome could still hear Sango's screeching voice.  
  
"HE TOLD ME THAT HE IS INNOCENT!!!! AND THEN HE PULLS THIS?!!?!? WHAT THE HELL HIS WRONG WITH HIM, KAGOME!??!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!?!?!?!"  
  
Kagome knew that it is rare for Sango to curse, and when she did, she was beyond pissed. The doctor cleared her throat, and then talked to the lawyer.  
  
"Sango, please calm down. Inuyasha is with me."  
  
"CALM DOWN?!?!! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!??!?! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUCKING BAD ON HIS RECORD!!!!!"  
  
"I know it is, but I am going to return him to the asylum. Then I am going to court to sign a contract to have him come live with me."  
  
There was a pregnant pause which Kagome knew Sango was using to let that information sink into her law infested brain.  
  
"What? What?! WHAT?!?!" Sango screeched into the phone causing Kagome to swerve her car.  
  
"Sango—"  
  
"Are you nutters, Kagome?! Do you know how unethical it is for that to happen?! You barely got away with adopting Shippou!!!"  
  
"Sango—"  
  
"And now you want to take in another one of your patients?! God, Kagome! Are you going to adopt all of your patients now?!"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome sighed, deciding to tell Sango all of what has occurred with Inuyasha and his behavior; she told her friend all of his behavior problems, ending with the incident at breakfast.  
  
"So, you see, that is why he needs to stay out of that place."  
  
Sango silently agreed.  
  
"Okay, we'll get a court date set up for the place where Inuyasha stays at. I should also tell you that Mr. Jenomaru fought really hard to be Inuyasha's lawyer, which is all very strange. We both know that lawyers need to win cases, and Inuyasha is sure to loose; sorry, Kagome, I am just being realistic here. So, unless Mr. Jenomaru really wants a lost case on his record, or there is something going on that we don't know about.  
  
"The good news is I got the position to be Inuyasha's lawyer. So, I have to have that test result sent to me, and make sure you get a lot of copies, okay?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Okay, we'll talk to you later."  
  
"Sango…."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"….You can back out of this if you want."  
  
A long pause.  
  
"Nah, I won't. Besides, I'm use to him."  
  
Kagome smiled at her faithful friend.  
  
"Sango…. Arigatou."  
  
"Iie, iie." 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango sighed, placing the phone down on its cradle. She looked at the picture on her desk, smiling at it, running her fingers over the glass frame. The picture was of her brother, Kohaku, and herself when they were both younger. It was right before he was murdered.  
  
Sango had no idea why anyone would kill an innocent boy like her brother. Sango would always remember the day he was killed like no other day….  
  
Kohaku was outside with his friends minding their own business, playing a game in a far off field. That was when the boys discovered the body of a young teen named Kaede Yahama.  
  
Everyone thought the nightmare was over when investigation teams left. The boys went back to playing their games in the fields, and the neighborhood forgot about the whole incident.  
  
One day, Kohaku was late for dinner, so Sango's father told Sango to go get her brother. Sango went out to the open fields, searching for her brother and his playmates, only to discover all the boys with bloody, torn up bodies, lying in the field.  
  
Sango screamed, and ran to her brother, cradling him in her arms as his lifeless eyes stared blankly at the sky.  
  
Another investigation began in the neighborhood, and some suspects were found. Sango knew that the man who was found guilty was not the man who killed her brother. It was just a child instinct that told her that it was not him. The one who truly murdered her brother got away with it.  
  
Sango wiped her face and went back to the paperwork. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome arrived at the DNA office around eleven. She got the folder with the entire legal document, extra evidence, and the permission slip that was legally signed.  
  
When she entered through the front doors, she automatically went to the front desk for reference.  
  
"Hello," Kagome greeted the man. "I am here to see…."  
  
Kagome looked at the paper from Sango, instructing Kagome of whom she should see.  
  
"Dr. Rin."  
  
The man at the desk typed a bunch of stuff on the computer.  
  
"She would be at level 26, at lab room number 10."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome went to the elevator, went inside, and pressed for the 26th floor. God! How many levels does this place have?!  
  
When the elevator made a 'ding' sound, Kagome was about to step out, however, there was a man blocking her way.  
  
Kagome yelped, practically jumping sixty feet in the air, and placed a hand on her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry. You just scared me." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well I scare a lot of people." The man sneered.  
  
Kagome frowned, trying to step out of the elevator, but the man blocked her way each time she tried to pass.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kagome said, frustrated. "I need to pass!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"That is none of your concern." Kagome answered indignantly. "I signed in at the front desk and the man let me pass, so I have every right to be here."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, considering the situation, and then moved to let Kagome pass into the hallway. Kagome looked at the man once more; something was familiar about him. He had long black hair that was wavy, almost unkempt, and red eyes. Has Kagome seen him before?  
  
"Hey, what is your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said, and then stepped into the elevator, and the steel doors closed.  
  
Kagome frowned, but did not dwell on the very rude man. She walked down the hallway until she got to room number ten. Without thinking, Kagome opened up the door and stepped inside.  
  
And, boy, did she get an eye full!  
  
Kagome saw two lab technicians, a man and a woman, heatedly kissing each other without any space between their bodies as they held each other. The man was tall with long, silver hair, tied up in a pony-tail; the woman had short black hair that stopped just as it barely reached her shoulders.  
  
Kagome must have made a noise in her throat because the couple stopped making out, and looked at her. The man looked very familiar to Kagome… That was when she realized it; it was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother with another woman that Kagome did not know.  
  
Blushing, Kagome stuttered, "I-I'm sorry! I should have knocked!"  
  
Kagome abruptly shut the door, letting the couple be alone. Only a few seconds passed, and the door opened. The woman that was madly kissing Sesshoumaru greeted Kagome with red cheeks, embarrassed from being caught.  
  
"I'm sorry; I forgot to lock the door. Thank goodness it was only you and not someone who works here." The woman said.  
  
"Are you not afraid of your boss catching you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is the boss on this level, so all we have to worry about is other employees. And you're name is…?"  
  
"Dr. Higurashi." Kagome answered.  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you, Doctor. Yes, Miss Taijia said you will be seeing me today about something. Oh, forgive my rudeness; I am Dr. Maya, or Rin. Just call me 'doctor' or 'Rin'; either one will work."  
  
(AN: Sorry for you readers! I just love the Sesshoumaru/Rin coupling; when Rin is much older, of course. So, in this fic she is about Sesshoumaru's age, k? )  
  
"Okay, Dr. Rin, I am here to get a second opinion about a patient of mine who has been accused of murder."  
  
"Okay, I need to see an authentic legal document with signed permission, business phone number, and all the works."  
  
Kagome pulled out the file, opened it up, and got the signed document out, handing it to Rin. As Rin went over to the office phone to check with the person who signed the document, Kagome looked around the lab.  
  
It was a typical lab with chemicals of all colors, test tubes, beakers, and microscopes. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru sitting on a chair, mixing some chemicals. It amazed Kagome at how Rin and Sesshoumaru could just go back to work, acting as if nothing is going on between them when in the presence of another person.  
  
Kagome continued to wonder if she would be able to act normal, and professional, if she ended up having a relationship with Inuyasha…. Kagome's eyes widened, and she mentally beat her brain up for even considering such thoughts. Then, Rin came back with the legal document.  
  
"Okay, the person said that he did sign it, and that we are to conduct the test now." Rin exclaimed as she put the paper in a folder. "Now, who do you want the test for?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
Rin's eyes glanced nervously over at Sesshoumaru, whom was looking directly at Kagome with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Um, okay, I'll go get the evidence." Rin exclaimed, shuffling nervously to the back room.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a defiant look as he stared at Kagome. Sesshoumaru carefully and professionally set his chemicals aside, looking at Kagome for an explanation.  
  
"I hope you are not leading my brother along in false hopes. He's had enough of that to last him one hundred years." Sesshoumaru exclaimed with a cold voice.  
  
"Mr. Sesshoumaru, I do not have any intentions of leading him around in false hopes. Inuyasha seems to not be able to let himself have false hopes. However, I did mean it with all sincerity when I said that I believe he is innocent. Do you think he is innocent?"  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Kagome with an expressionless face.  
  
"…To a certain extent, yes." He finally answered.  
  
"Meaning…?"  
  
But before Sesshoumaru could answer, Rin came back with several vials; one had blood preserved in it, and the other had what Kagome assumed was flesh from Kikyo.  
  
"Okay, I am going to do these tests, which is going to take a few minutes, so you may have a seat and wait if you want." Rin informed.  
  
"Well, I am a bit thirsty. Is there a place that has water?"  
  
"Yes, it is down stairs. When you get out of the elevator, take a left towards the front desk, then take a left, and go all the way down the hall to the cafeteria."  
  
"Thank you." 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome got down to the first floor, and following Rin's instructions, she got to the cafeteria. However, she stopped abruptly when she saw the rude man with someone who looked almost exactly like her.  
  
"You should know better than to be here." The rude man told the Kagome look-alike.  
  
"Oh, you worry too much." She said.  
  
"Of course I do. That bastard just escaped from the asylum!" the man said in a high whisper. "We are not safe to some up to the surface until he is put to death after the trial."  
  
"Oh don't worry about Inuyasha. There is no way that they will find him innocent for my 'death.'"  
  
Both the man and the woman laughed. Kagome held her breath and quietly slipped back to the elevator.  
  
_'…my death.'_  
  
Kagome entered the elevator, the words echoing endlessly in her mind. She pressed for the twenty-sixth level, practically hyperventilating. Kagome put a hand to her heart, trying in vein to slow it down. There was no way she saw that! She is hallucinating!  
  
Kagome stumbled out of the elevator, heading down the hallway to room ten.  
  
Inuyasha is innocent! He is completely innocent! His lover never died! But how?! How did it happen?!  
  
Kagome clutched the wall, her hand still on her heart. How was she going to tell Inuyasha?! How will she be able to prove that he never killed Kikyo and that she was right downstairs?! Most importantly, with that guy here, how will she get out of this place alive?! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Wow…. Suspense…. (sweat-drop) Some readers are probably wondering why I entitled chapter five as "Unicorns in the Sky." It was because of the ending of this chapter where something that is not expected, or cannot occur, actually happens that changes everything. It becomes the turning point. If we saw Unicorns in the sky, do you think our whole scientific world would change everything? That becomes a turning point. Thank you for listening to me ramble on and on. Have a nice day, and I am going to be working on chapter six.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

BluePuppy: I deserve more reviews? (cries happy tears) I can't tell you how honored I am to have anyone say that! Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much again, and for reviewing!  
  
Kagome M.K: I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
twagirl: Well, I do know how it is when an author doesn't update for like weeks and weeks. So, it is understandable to ask for updates; sometimes authors need a little encouragement. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Lacey Calhoun: No mistakes? Well that is a great relief considering that in my first Harry Potter fan fic, one person kept on saying that I have grammar errors and punctuation mistakes. So, I have been extra cautious when writing the next chapter. Thank you! And thank you for reviewing!  
  
HanyouGirl75: Well, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
CrimsonShadow: Thank you! And thank you for reviewing!  
  
Anonymus: I would like to help Inuyasha, however, that is Rumiko Takahashi's job. In my fan fic, however, I am (in a way) helping our loveable doggy-boy. Thank you for reviewing! 


	6. Every Heart Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am just borrowing the characters.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Miracle Worker  
  
Ch. 6: "Every Heart Hurts"  
  
Doctor Rin worked diligently over the lab equipment; test tubes and beakers made clink noises as she hustled about. The door opened, and Doctor Kagome came in, shaking and pale.  
  
"What is wrong, Doctor?" Rin asked, concerned.  
  
Kagome shook her head, keeping mute. If she said it out loud, then that would just confirm it. If it was confirmed, would she be able to handle it?  
  
"The tests are almost done." Rin informed, making idle talk.  
  
Kagome numbly nodded her head. She looked over the lab room as if she had just gotten there.  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He went down stairs for lunch."  
  
Downstairs…. Cafeteria…..  
  
"Please go get him! He could be in danger!" Kagome pleaded in panic.  
  
Rin looked stunned.  
  
"Doctor, no one has been in danger just by going to the cafeteria."  
  
"There's always a chance for a first time!" Kagome continued to rant.  
  
"Doctor, please! If you do not settle down, then I will have you removed!"  
  
Kagome sighed, sitting down in a chair. When she had taken Inuyasha's case, she should have known what the danger was. However, she did not think that there was any danger. Could she trust Rin if she told her who she saw downstairs?  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "I just… saw something very unpleasant in the cafeteria. It shocked me, to say the least."  
  
Rin nodded, turning to her computer, typing in the data for the test results.  
  
"Doctor?" Kagome started. "May I please have several copies of those results?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kagome looked at her hand; it was shaking as if she was withdrawing from some kind of addictive narcotics. She had to calm down. Kagome sat on her hands to keep them from shaking. Pathetic, yes, but it was the only thing she could do at the moment.  
  
"Okay, Doctor, the test results are in." Rin exclaimed.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Inuyasha sat on the living room carpet with Shippou. They held cards up to their eyes, eyeing the other for the advantage.  
  
"Do you have any fives?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Go fish!" Shippou exclaimed. "I win! I win!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, placing his cards down. He could not believe that he just lost to a five year old for the past twelve games of "Go Fish."  
  
"Okay, let's see if you can win in a game of Old Maid." Inuyasha challenged.  
  
Before Shippou could respond, the phone rang. Both the boys looked at it like an object from space. Without saying a word, Inuyasha got up and answered it.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?" he answered.  
  
"Hem, hello, is Doctor Higurashi there?" a man on the other end asked.  
  
"No, not right now. Do you want to take a message?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
(AN: How is he talking on the phone if his ears are on the top of his head? o.O)  
  
"No thank you, I'll just call back later." The unknown man said, and then hung up.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the phone in a perplexed way, but not towards the phone, it was towards the man who hung up. He shrugged, and hung up the phone.  
  
He went back to the living room, sat down, and shuffled the cards.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Rin printed out a lot of copies of the test results.  
  
"Okay," Rin muttered to herself. "This one goes to the court house, this one goes to Miss Taijia, this one goes to Doctor Higurashi, and this one stays here in the files…"  
  
"What are the results, Doctor?" Kagome asked, the suspense killing her.  
  
"Something that will turn Inuyasha's whole case upside down." Rin replied.  
  
Kagome got up from the chair, walked over to the documents, and picked one up. She looked over the percentages, and mind-numbing words.  
  
"Okay, what does all of this mean?" Kagome asked, putting a hand to her head.  
  
"Well, first, the blood sample that the detectives took, is not… human."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is a monkey's blood. Since monkeys are the closest cousins to the human race, it would make sense for the person to use it and come up with believable results.  
  
"The tissue test that was taken from under the suspect's claws is not flesh at all. It is a rubber-like substance that feels like human skin. Most people use it for dolls to make the toys feel more real. The same is for the hair substance taken from the victim. Her hair is actually very cared for horse hair."  
  
Kagome looked unbelievably at the documents.  
  
"So," Kagome started. "It means that…?"  
  
"Inuyasha was set up." Rin finished.  
  
Kagome was silent as she carefully gathered up her documents, placing them in the folder she brought with her. How would Inuyasha react when—if—she tells him? He does have a right to know after all.  
  
"Doctor?" Kagome began. "Who did the last test? Was he blind when reading the results, or did he get his Biology Degree from the circus?"  
  
Rin looked at the stored documents in the box.  
  
"A person named Doctor Rujai, Naraku." Rin finally answered.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin for a moment, considering something in her mind.  
  
"Rin…" Kagome said, heading towards the door. "Please listen to me. Tell Sesshoumaru what you know, send those documents to their destination as fast as you can, and what ever you do… don't confront this Naraku person, okay?"  
  
Rin looked confused but nodded her head in abeyance.  
  
Kagome got into the elevator, going down to the first floor. She was shaking all over; she took a breath to calm herself down. Inuyasha is completely innocent. The main question was, how is he innocent?  
  
A realization just occurred to Kagome as she stepped out of the elevator; the police document that had something wrong with it. She mentally slapped herself for not realizing it in the first place.  
  
When Inuyasha attacked, he meant to attack the man that was with Kikyo, but they never found his body. That is the connection, and the only clue that the whole "murder" was set up.  
  
Kagome was in such deep thought that she did not notice a pair of eyes watching her intently.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
When Kagome got through her front door of her apartment, she first heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Okay, how about five out of zero?!" he cried out in frustration.  
  
"Okay, but this is getting really boring. Mama is better at card games than you are!" Shippou sighed.  
  
"Hey! I haven't played card games in a very long time!"  
  
"Hey, guys!" Kagome greeted. "You were playing card games?"  
  
"Yes," Shippou answered. "And Mr. Inuyasha sucks at it, too!"  
  
"OI!"  
  
Kagome laughed, trying to ease the tension inside her. Maybe she was trying to avoid telling Inuyasha that his ex-lover betrayed him.  
  
"I'll just be in the kitchen, cooking some dinner." Kagome informed, setting down the folders and her purse on the table.  
  
"But, Mama, its only lunch time."  
  
Kagome looked at the clock hanging above the kitchen table. Indeed, it was only twelve thirty.  
  
"Okay, then I'll make lunch!" she stated a little too cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched once or twice at her "happy" tone, sensing that something was wrong. He got up, heading to the kitchen with Kagome.  
  
"Why don't I help you with lunch?" he offered.  
  
"Hey! What about our card game?" Shippou pouted.  
  
Inuyasha smiled over his shoulder at the child.  
  
"I thought you said that I suck?"  
  
"You do, but you're the only one who knows how to play 'Old Maid'!"  
  
"Well," Inuyasha tried to reason. "Which do you want? I play a card game with you, or I do the cooking?"  
  
Shippou had to think hard about this.  
  
"You cook." He answered. "You cook better than Mama can."  
  
"OI!" Kagome retorted.  
  
"Well he can make over easy eggs, mama!"  
  
Kagome smiled, knowing that Inuyasha could cook better than she could.  
  
"Okay, Shippou, can you please go to your room?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Am I in trouble?"  
  
"No, dear, I just have something to discuss with Inuyasha, okay?"  
  
Shippou nodded as he gathered the playing cards up and went to his room. Kagome did not look at Inuyasha, though he was watching her every move with intent. His doctor continued to look at the folders, which held the results that he did not know if he wanted or did not want to see.  
  
"Kagome, is something wrong?"  
  
Kagome put a shaky hand on the folder, steadying herself.  
  
"The results are in, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, waiting patiently for Kagome to tell him what is wrong.  
  
"God, I don't know how to tell you this…" Kagome began, opening up the folders.  
  
"Just give me the honest truth." Inuyasha pressed.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome got out the papers that stated the test results. "You—you were set up."  
  
Kagome held out the paper for Inuyasha to look at. He took it and looked at it; because his brother, Sesshoumaru, worked in such a laboratory, Inuyasha knew how to read all the numbers and percentages.  
  
"So, I'm innocent." He stated, rather than asked.  
  
"Yes, you are. I need to tell Sango so she knows right away—"  
  
Kagome stopped talking when Inuyasha let go of the paper he was holding, like his last lifeline was gone. His expression was one of deep hurt and betrayal. Inuyasha did not say anything else; he just turned and walked toward the kitchen. Kagome picked up the paper, placed it in the folder, and called Sango.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sango was getting a migraine from just getting her head bitten off by several clients, whose cases would have to wait because Inuyasha's case was eating up all of her time. As soon as she set the phone down, it started ringing again.  
  
"What?!" Sango growled at the person on the other end.  
  
"Ruff day, huh?" Kagome asked from the other end.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, sorry."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
"So, did you get the results for the tests?" Sango asked as she reached into her desk drawer to pull out a bottle of extra strength migraine medicine.  
  
"…Yes."  
  
"You were hesitant to answer. What is wrong?"  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"He was set up."  
  
Sango set an empty glass down on her desk.  
  
"How… is Inuyasha taking it?" she asked as she poured some water into her glass, and set the water jug down.  
  
"Not very well… He's cooking right now."  
  
"Hm… well, you're the psychologist, so you will have to help him in that aspect."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sango took two pills out of the bottle, closing it back tightly.  
  
"Are my copies of the test going to be sent my way?"  
  
"Yes, I asked Doctor Rin if she could."  
  
"Thank you." Sango said, and then she popped the two pills in her mouth, drowning them with water. "If anything else comes up, please tell me."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Oh, and I got a court date set up for you to have Inuyasha live with you. Just one thing, you have to return Inuyasha to the asylum, or else the court will charge you with harboring a suspect."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good luck, Kagome-chan."  
  
"You too, Sango-chan."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome hung up the phone, looking over at Inuyasha, whom was staring at the soup on the stove, as if in a trance. Every so often, he would stir the semi-steaming liquid, still staring at it.  
  
"I think soup is great for the summer." Inuyasha stated while he stirred the soup.  
  
"Are… we going to have sandwiches with it?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, I just need to make it."  
  
Kagome got up from her seat, moved to the kitchen, and got out some bread.  
  
"I'll make the sandwiches." She proclaimed as she took out the butter. "We are having grilled cheese sandwiches, right?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me… Nothing matters to me anymore."  
  
Kagome closed the refrigerator as she walked over to Inuyasha, and she suddenly hugged him from behind. Inuyasha was so startled that he accidentally dropped the spoon that he just got finished stirring the soup with.  
  
"K-Kagome…"  
  
"It does matter to you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, still having her arms wrapped around him. "It matters so much to you so much that it hurts. That is why you are hurting right now."  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on top of one of Kagome's hands.  
  
"It-it doesn't—"  
  
"Please don't lie to yourself, Inuyasha. Don't lie to me… It does hurt."  
  
Kagome rested the side of her face on his back; that made Inuyasha turn around, gently pushing her away from him. When their eyes met, he saw streams of tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Y—You're crying!" Inuyasha exclaimed nervously. "Hey, don't cry!"  
  
"I can't help but cry!" Kagome sniffed. "You're hurting, and I can't do a damn thing about it! I can't heal you like I want to! The hurt and the betrayal with always be there! Why can't you be happy, the way I want you to be happy?"  
  
Inuyasha nervously wiped away the tears that were streaming down Kagome's face, only to be replaced by some more tears.  
  
"Why don't you let me go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome stared up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, as he wiped some more tears away.  
  
"I mean, why don't you just give up on me? I'm too broken to be fixed, Kagome. I am a danger to society because I hate them. I hate them all. All they have done all my life was treat me, my father, and my mother as outcasts; something that is to be scrapped off their shoes. I don't want to hate you like that, Kagome, but I know that I will eventually hate you."  
  
"I refuse to give up on you!" Kagome cried. "I refuse to deem you as a lost cause! You deserve to live, Inuyasha, even if you, yourself, do not believe it! We all get hurt and betrayed in our lives, but that doesn't mean that we just lay down and die! We keep going, no matter how much we are hurting, because we should always remember that there are always people out there who will help us up if we should fall."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, trying to take in the wise word she just spilled out to him. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, hold her tightly close to him. Kagome could barely move her arms to hug him back; he continued to hug her, breathing hard.  
  
"Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What?" Kagome squeaked as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"Where have you been all of my life? When I was taunted for being a hanyou, and I stared out of my bedroom window, wishing for a friend as I watched the other human children play games that I was excluded from. Where were you when I was always the one that was blamed for whatever bad thing happened?"  
  
"I am here, now, Inuyasha, during your time of great need. I promise I will never abandon you; I swear it."  
  
Inuyasha finally released Kagome watching her with soft, violet eyes. He held one of her hands with his hand, holding both of their hands up, and their palms touching. They stayed like that for many minutes, each trying to dive deep into the other person's soul; the lunch soup completely forgotten.  
  
For lunch, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou ended up eating boiled over soup, and half cooked grilled cheese sandwiches.  
  
"And I said he was a better cook than mama…" Shippou muttered to himself.  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself when he heard Shippou muttering. He finally got himself to eat at the table with the other two, although he was still a bit nervous.  
  
"Well, how about I make it up to you by making dinner?" Inuyasha offered.  
  
Shippou was hesitant, but as a merciful child (ha!), he decided to give the hanyou a second chance.  
  
After lunch, Kagome and Inuyasha washed the dishes, neither of them talking about what happened between them; how they could so easily cross the boundaries of doctor and patient. Inuyasha washed, as Kagome dried and put them away, both in complete silence.  
  
Kagome started humming a song that sounded vaguely familiar to Inuyasha.  
  
"What song is that?" he asked, scrubbing a bowl.  
  
"I believe it is called, 'Every Heart,' by Boa." She answered, picking up the rinsed bowl, dried it, and put it up.  
  
"Can you sing it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sing?! I can't sing!"  
  
"I bet you can."  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
Inuyasha turned the cold water on, picked up the dish sprayer, turned around, and sprayed Kagome's butt while she was putting a plate away. She yelped in surprise, looking at Inuyasha with the dish sprayer. He started to laugh as she grabbed the sprayer from his hands, turned it around, and sprayed him.  
  
Inuyasha continued to laugh even while being sprayed with water; his cheeks hurt from the smiling because it has been a good while since he last smiled. Kagome put the sprayer back in its place, but did not fail to accidentally spray herself in the face, which sent Inuyasha into another laughing fit.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled.  
  
"It looks like you wet your pants!!!" Inuyasha laughed, falling to the floor.  
  
Kagome tried to make a stern face, but was failing miserably because of her lips wanting to spread into a smile. She finally gave into the impulse and laughed with Inuyasha. After they settled down, Kagome held out her hand for Inuyasha to take to help him back up.  
  
Inuyasha took it, and tried to get up, however, the weight of a hanyou is much greater than the weight of a human; a small fact that both Inuyasha and Kagome forgot, that caused her to tumble down on top of him. They stared at each other in shock, both in a trance, staring at each other deeply, until Shippou came out.  
  
"Hey, what is all the laughing about?" he asked innocently.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha promptly blushed as Kagome struggled to get off of Inuyasha. They sat on the floor, both with blushes on their cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat.  
  
"So, um, are you going to sing that song you were humming?" he asked.  
  
"What song?" Shippou asked, going over to sit on Kagome's lap.  
  
"I can't sing!"  
  
"Just try." Inuyasha pushed, leaning against the refrigerator, Kagome and Shippou by his side.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome, Shippou in her lap, as she nodded, agreeing to sing.  
  
"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara 

Every heart

Sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

Every heart

Kokoro mita sareru no darou.  
  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta.  
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru…"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Sango…" a man said as he entered the lawyer's office.  
  
"Miroku…" Sango breathed, getting up from her desk, and running into her love's arms.  
  
She always felt so safe, warm, and loved in his arms. Miroku may be a bit of a pervert, but as long as he wrapped his arms around Sango, she felt as if she could have enough strength to carry on.  
  
"Miroku…" Sango breathed again, tightening her arms around him.  
  
_"Donna egao ni deaetara_

_Every heart_

_Yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_Hitowa Kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every heart_

_Shiawase ukabete nemuru.  
  
Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_Yasuraka ni nareru youni.  
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku."  
_  
"Sango…" Miroku breathed, coughing a little.  
  
Sango looked up at him, worried.  
  
"Are you getting a bit of a summer cold?"  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to answer, but no words could come out.  
  
"You know, they say that only fools catch summer colds!" Sango laughed, smiling up at him.  
  
_"Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_Atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_Itsumo kagayaite ita_

_So shine  
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru…."  
_  
"Sango…" Miroku finally spoke. "Be careful… They're after you… and Kagome….."  
  
Sango looked up at her fiancée with wide, worried eyes.  
  
"Miroku, what are you talking about? Why are you not making any sense? Why—why are you acting so strange, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku staggered, placing a hand on Sango's face, and then kissed her deeply; his tongue weakly rolled in her mouth. That was when she noticed a coppery taste in his saliva. He broke his lips from her own, staring in her chocolate-brown eyes; she was all that he needed in this world, nothing else.  
  
"Aishiteru… (I love you)" Miroku whispered before he collapsed in a puddle of his own blood, that Sango did not notice was dripping from his blood soaked clothes and onto her carpet.  
  
"Meguru meguru toki no naka de Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru Toki ni warai shugoshi naite Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku…"  
  
Sango stared in shock at her fiancée lying on floor, barely alive. She did not notice the trail of blood he made from outside, and into her office. Nor did she notice her blood soaked clothes from when she hugged him. All she noticed was her love, lying on the floor, dying, and time seemed to stop when reality sank into her mind.  
  
"MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
  
AN: And another cliffy… oops? I would love to thank animelyrics (dot com) for their awesome anime lyrics and (sometimes) translations. I hope I don't get flamed for this…. Please, don't flame me!!! (cries) But who wants the English translation? Please review, pwease?  
  
inuKgirl15: Thank you for thinking that this little fic of mine is great! Don't worry, I won't give up on it, because reviewers like you keep me encouraged. Authors stopping in the middle of a fan fic gets on my nerves as well, but sometimes you have to look at the reviews to see if there are any flames. I seriously hate flames; I got flamed once. How about you? I am a huge rin/sessy fan as well, but I have written two kagome/sessy fics (they are not complete). You can find a lot of sess/kag parings at, A Single Spark: A Sesshoumaru and Kagome Fan Page.  
  
Kagome M.K: I sometimes have problems logging in as well, so its no problem. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Teddie: I tried to hurry. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reviewing!  
  
Catwomen: Sessy is sexy! Hehe! Oh no, I put up another cliffy… heh, I so hope you don't mind. I looked at your bio folder and I could not believe that I finally meet someone else who is also LDS!!! I live in Mississippi, the "Southern Baptist" reign of the state. I am origionally from California where people did not give a hoot what religion you are. (sigh) I so miss those good 'ol days… T.T thank you for reviewing!!!!  
  
Biyabo: The best? (blush) Thank you so much! And I will try to make this fic a happy ending story. Thank you for reviewing!


	7. Our Lives in Chaos

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha… I seriously do…. Why do you peoples NOT believe me?!?!?!?!? (cries)  
  
AN: Just so you readers know, before you all start a militia, and flame me to ashes, I did not kill Miroku. How can I kill such a cool priest? I would not be able to sleep at night if I did. Okay, on with the story!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miracle Worker  
  
Ch. 7: "Our Lives in Chaos"  
  
Shippou was asleep by the time 9:52 pm came about. That was when the phone rang; Inuyasha heard it, and since Kagome was in the shower, he decided to answer it. It was then that he heard a shrill, panicked voice bursting through the phone before he could say hello.  
  
"KAGOME!! IT'S MIROKU!!!! OH GOD!!!! PLEASE COME TO THE HOSPITAL!!! HE'S IN REALLY BAD CONDITION, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!! PLEASE HELP ME, KAGOME!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha heard the other woman on the end of the phone line sniff, crying from emotional distress.  
  
"Calm down, Ms. Sango, Kagome is in the shower right now." Inuyasha informed.  
  
There was a pause from Sango while she coughed from crying so hard.  
  
"Please get her now, Inuyasha. Please, I beg of you." Sango pleaded in a choked voice.  
  
Inuyasha hesitated; going into Kagome's bathroom while she is naked is like committing suicide. However, Inuyasha felt as if he owed Sango at least that much for helping him. Therefore, he agreed, set the phone down, and went to the bathroom door.  
  
Inside, he heard Kagome singing another song that he never heard before, nor could he understand it because it was in another language.  
  
Inuyasha knocked his knuckles on the closed door, and Kagome stopped singing. The water could still be heard running through the shower faucet, and Kagome had to talk over the rushing water and through the closed door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kagome, Sango is on the phone, and it sounds very much like an emergency." Inuyasha informed through the closed door.  
  
There was a sound of squeaking faucets and the sound of rushing water cut out. Kagome came out a moment later, dripping wet, and in a blue bathrobe. She automatically went over to the phone.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"KAGOME!!! PLEASE COME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!! OH GOD, IT'S MIROKU—"  
  
"What happened to Miroku?" Kagome asked, now getting worried about the desperate, panicked voice of Sango.  
  
"JUST PLEASE COME TO TOKYO HOSPITAL!!! PLEASE!!!!" Sango cried and then hiccupped.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there, just wait."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone, and quickly ran into her bedroom. She threw on some clothes, and she desperately tried to dry her hair. When she came out, the back of her shirt was soaked, and her hair still dripped.  
  
Kagome almost ran out the apartment until she saw Inuyasha standing in the dinning room, looking clueless.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome paused to think about what to do with him.  
  
"Am I going to?" he asked with his arms crossed, casually leaning against the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't come into a public place—"  
  
"I have a feeling that this involves me, too."  
  
Kagome blinked at Inuyasha while grabbing her keys.  
  
"Inuyasha, how does this involve you?"  
  
"I just have that feeling. It involves you, too."  
  
Kagome hesitated, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"…Okay," Kagome finally agreed. "But we have to disguise you at least a little."  
  
Kagome got out a baseball cap, twisted Inuyasha's hair, and pinned it up, then slipped the cap over his thick, silver hair, and dog-ears.  
  
"Almost forgot my cell phone…" Kagome exclaimed as she reached for the phone.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
When both Inuyasha and Kagome got to the hospital, they automatically went up to the front desk.  
  
"Miroku Hoshi, please." Kagome told the desk clerk.  
  
"Room 317." The desk clerk answered without looking at the pair.  
  
When they entered the room, Sango turned around in her chair, looking at her best friend with red, puffy eyes, and she was sitting next to a trash bin full of used Kleenexes. Sango jumped up from her chair and hugged Kagome tightly, crying all over again.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku over Sango's shoulder. He had breathing tubes in his throat, an I.V. in his hand, and he was on a heart monitor. He looked dreadfully pale, and every so often, the beep of the heart monitor sounded, and the sucking noise of the breathing machine went around the room.  
  
"The doctors said he's in a coma." Sango sobbed, still on Kagome's shoulder. "It was caused by the severe wound in his right lung, and whatever caused it was not human. According to the doctors, Miroku also put up a good fight."  
  
Kagome sighed in disbelief, allowing Sango to continue to sob on her shoulder. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably while leaning against the closed door. He felt very out-of-place because he seemed to not belong with the other three; he will always be alone in his life.  
  
"I'm going to go get some water." Sango announced, her tongue clicking against her dry mouth.  
  
"I'll get for you if you want." Kagome offered, looking at Miroku.  
  
Sango shook her head and looked at her fiancée.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm sure he won't wake up any time soon." She exclaimed, her eyes still on Miroku.  
  
"Okay." Kagome agreed.  
  
Sango looked at the door, and saw Inuyasha standing there.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I…" he began, then shook his head. "Bitsuni… nothing."  
  
Sango nodded, and Inuyasha moved away from the door so she could get through.  
  
Kagome kept staring at Miroku, one of her best friends, who looked like he would not last another hour. However, he is a fighter; he will fight to keep his life.  
  
A helpless feeling is not something anyone wants to feel, especially a doctor; and Doctor Higurashi looked at her friend, feeling completely helpless. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who moved away from the door when Sango left. Suddenly, she threw herself in his arms, and silently cried.  
  
"Why is this happening to Sango?" Kagome sobbed to a helpless and uncomfortable Inuyasha. "What is going on?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitantly held Kagome, and looked at the poor man, lying on the bed, fighting for his life. He let go of Kagome, and strolled over to the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha started to turn Miroku over.  
  
"Trying to see what kind of creature caused his wound." Inuyasha explained, finally succeeding in getting Miroku's dead weight to turn on his side. "Unfortunately, I need help getting his bandages off." He said grudgingly.  
  
"Maybe when Sango comes back she'll help you."  
  
"Fat chance of that." Inuyasha retorted and Miroku went down on his back none-to-gently.  
  
"Sango…" Miroku moaned in pain.  
  
"Well, at least he still has memory…" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"What is going on, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, walking up to him. "You said at my apartment that this could involve me and you. How is that possible?"  
  
"Remember those test results you got, and you told me I was set up for the murder?" Inuyasha asked and continued when Kagome nodded. "Well, this is just a theory… but what if the same guy that… Kikyo… was having an affair with, is also making these things happen?"  
  
Kagome briefly noticed how Inuyasha now said Kikyo's name through clinched teeth, instead of making her name sound like music like he use to say it. Through all the thoughts Kagome had, it came down to one question.  
  
"Why would he want to make these things happen?"  
  
"Because you and Sango are the only ones that believe that I am innocent." Inuyasha explained, walking a few paces toward Kagome until they were less than an inch apart. "You, the psychologist, could prove to be very useful in court when stating my mental status. Why? Because the jury trusts a professional's word; your professional word. Sango, my lawyer, is one of best in Japan. Everyone knows her name, and knows she is very useful."  
  
"So… this guy… wants to scare Sango and me into giving up your case?" Kagome asked, finally understanding Inuyasha's point.  
  
"Exactly." Inuyasha answered, and then continued in a lower voice. "You know, you can drop my case if you want. I won't hate you."  
  
Kagome looked disbelievingly at Inuyasha.  
  
"How dare you suggest that?" Kagome yelled, startling Inuyasha. "How could you even think that for one minute, I would turn my back on you?!"  
  
"Everyone does eventually—"  
  
"Well I am not 'everyone!' I am Higurashi, Kagome! I make my own decisions, and when I make them, gods help the assholes who get in my way!" in a lower voice she added, "I will never give up on you, Inuyasha. I promise you."  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a while, shocked at Kagome's promise to him. Slowly, very slowly, a warm, understanding smile came upon his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome asked in wonder.  
  
"I'm sorry for even doubting you." Inuyasha sincerely said. "At first, when I first saw you, I thought you looked like Kikyo."  
  
Kagome remembered Inuyasha's words from the very first day she met him. It felt like she was hearing an old tape recorder playing over again, stirring up memories.  
  
_"You look similar to her.... to Kikyo....."  
_  
"And because you look like her," Inuyasha continued. "I thought that you would be just like her. When you told me that I was set up for her murder, I thought you would betray me just the same."  
  
Inuyasha gently took Kagome's small hand, and held it in his big hand. He looked at it as his rough thumb moved over her smooth, silky skin.  
  
"But you held me, and told me that you would never turn your back on me. You said that you refuse to deem me as a lost cause. You kept faith in me. I'm sorry for doubting you."  
  
Kagome felt lightheaded and dizzy as Inuyasha continued to hold her hand. How can he make her feel like that when no other person could?  
  
"I—Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked hopefully, still looking at her hand, and rubbing his thumbs over her palm.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Inuyasha, because I don't blame you. Most people in your position would feel the same—"  
  
Kagome stopped talking when Inuyasha put their hands together, palm-to-palm. Her heart rate sped up, and her breathing increased. She heard someone breathing hard, and she vaguely wondered if it was Inuyasha. She looked up at him with her beautiful, gray-blue eyes.  
  
Kagome drowned herself in Inuyasha's violet hues, both of them barely blinking. A thought of the morality of doctor-patient relationships did not come up in Kagome's mind for once. All she could think of was how slow his eyes closed and how soft his lips are.  
  
_'Wait a minute! Soft lips?!'_ Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Yes, they were! Although their lips were barely touching, they were still touching just the same. How is this happening?! It cannot be happening to a proper, morally obeying psychiatrist! She was not kissing her own patient!  
  
Despite all the thoughts that went through her mind, Kagome could not pull back for the life of her. She suddenly became aware of where his hands were place, which was on her waist; her hands were wrapped around his shoulders, and the steady beeping of the heart monitor became distant in their hearing.  
  
Then, Inuyasha pulled away, their lips barely making a soft "pop" sound, because they barely touched. Their noses were still so very close, and they both held each other. Realization came into the hanyou's eyes, and he took a step back away from Kagome, causing her to loose her contact with him.  
  
The psychiatrist turned around, her breathing hard, her face red, and she tried to push away the feelings of hurt, having just been rejected. Inuyasha was also breathing hard as he watched her shoulders move to her rapid breathing.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, I was kissing you back." Kagome responded, not even recognizing her own voice.  
  
It was then that Sango came back into the room, holding several big jugs of water. She looked at Inuyasha, then at Kagome, and she smiled a little, knowingly.  
  
"Sorry it took a while." She said to the tense room.  
  
"Ms. Sango," Inuyasha started. "I can see what kind of creature made his wound, if I can unwrap the wrapping surrounding it."  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"He's asking for your help." Kagome stated as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.  
  
Sango closed the room's door, locking it from inside, and carefully set the water jugs down. She then walked over to Miroku's bed, and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay, tell me what to do." She stated.  
  
"Take his hospital gown off."  
  
Sango blushed.  
  
"But he'll be naked!" she cried out.  
  
(AN: Hospital gowns only cover you from the front, leaving your backside and rear end completely exposed. Patients are also not permitted to wear underwear. They are so very uncomfortable.)  
  
"It's not as if you haven't seen him naked before." Kagome laughed as Sango grew even deeper in a red color, and scowled at her doctor/best friend.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Miroku up as Sango took his hospital gown off. Kagome promptly blushed a tomato-red when Miroku's lower waist was exposed, along with certain body elements. She then tried to cover up Miroku's lower waist with the blankets, blushing more when Sango started to laugh.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never seen the male anatomy, Kagome-chan!" Sango laughed, setting the gown on the chair.  
  
"Okay, unwrap the wound." Said Inuyasha, holding Miroku up a little bit more, and ignoring the friend's quarreling.  
  
Kagome made a face that looked like a cross between angry embarrassed, and like she just ate a lemon.  
  
"I have to seen the male anatomy!" she cried out. "In text books… but still!"  
  
"But not in real life?" Sango asked as she unwrapped the bandages.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome through hooded bangs.  
  
"Oh really?" Sango pressed. "And whose anatomy did you see for the first time?"  
  
"…. Miroku's just now…."  
  
Sango doubled over, laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Kagome-chan! You just made my night a whole lot better!"  
  
Kagome scowled.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've seen Miroku MANY times!" she retorted, crossing her arms.  
  
Sango blushed a bit.  
  
"… Yes." She agreed, hesitantly.  
  
"And how many times?" Kagome asked, smirking evilly now that the ball was in her court.  
  
"None of your business!" Sango cried out, turning even deeper red as she pulled her hands back suddenly, causing Miroku to loose all his bandages in one rip.  
  
"Oops…" said both Sango and Kagome in unit.  
  
Inuyasha was quiet, however, as he observed the wound on Miroku's right side. From the looks of it, the wound was given to him from his back, and through his front. There were multiple bruises over his body, telling anyone who looked at them that he fought very hard.  
  
One conclusion that Inuyasha could see was that the wound was undoubtedly made by a demon of some sort. But what kind of demon?  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha, and he nodded to her, silently telling her that the wound was actually caused by a demon.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch; it was already twenty-six minutes to midnight.  
  
"Are you going to stay here?" Kagome asked Sango in concern.  
  
"Of course," Sango answered, and then turned back to Inuyasha. "But I will be working on your case because I have the files."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and with Sango's help, they got Miroku's bandages back on him, as well as his hospital gown, which caused more teasing between Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Well, I guess we better be going, Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan. Your court date is two days from now, so be sure that—" Sango looked at Inuyasha, pitying him. "—That Inuyasha goes back to…"  
  
"I know what you mean…" said Inuyasha, turning his head away from the two women. "I'll be going back tomorrow."  
  
Kagome felt extremely horrible for Inuyasha; who would want to go back to a place that kept one in extreme isolation? All she knew was that she needed to get Inuyasha back to her house before he went even more insane. The sound of a cell phone made everyone jump.  
  
Kagome dug into her purse, pulled out her cell phone, and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Do want to die?"  
  
Kagome paused, her eyes growing wide with horror.  
  
"Who is this?" she demanded.  
  
"Is the guy dead?"  
  
The voice sounded like a male's voice.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The guy that is the lawyer's fiancée."  
  
Kagome gulped inwardly; she was sure she was growing pale by the way Inuyasha and Sango looked at her.  
  
"Yes, yes, he's dead." She lied, her hand trembling.  
  
"Good." The man on the other end said in satisfaction. "Now, if you don't want the same thing to happen to you or anyone else, then I suggest that the lawyer lets the hanyou's case go, and you stop being his psychiatrist."  
  
Kagome now seethed in anger; who the hell does this guy think he is?!  
  
"You, mister, can't tell us what to do!"  
  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
  
"Yes! That is so!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Do you love your son?"  
  
Kagome's heart suddenly started to pound at a rapid pace. Her breathing increased as she thought of her son, whom she left all alone in that apartment.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice, only to get a cold laugh in reply.  
  
"No what am I going to do… It's what DID I do…."  
  
"W-What did you do to my son?!"  
  
"How do you like to have your child **eviscerated**?" the man's cold voice asked.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Kagome demanded, now shaking violently. "YOU SICK BASTARD!"  
  
Kagome hung up the phone quickly before the other man could say something, and she fell to her knees, crying and shaking violently.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!" Sango cried out, rushing to her friend's side.  
  
"Oh, gods, Sango! There's a mad man after us!" Kagome cried.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Miroku is not here because of some freak accident, Sango!" Kagome continued to rant. "He was purposely wounded, and was meant to die! I told him Miroku died! Oh, gods! And he said that he eviscerated Shippou!"  
  
Sango sucked in her breath through her teeth.  
  
"Gods, no, please!" Kagome cried. "Not Shippou! Not my Shippou! I have to go, Sango, I'm sorry, I have to go!"  
  
Kagome practically ran out of the hospital room, only to be stopped by Inuyasha. Kagome gulped; he had blood-red eyes, and ice-blue pupils. He transformed again.  
  
Kagome was stunned when Inuyasha squatted with his back to Kagome; what was he doing?  
  
"Piggy-back ride." Said Inuyasha as if reading Kagome's mind. "We can get there a lot faster than in your car."  
  
Without thinking, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and he supported her legs. He jumped out the open window, causing Kagome to scream, and grab his shoulders tighter. At that moment, she did not care what happened to her as long as they got to Shippou.  
  
Thoughts of Shippou, her little son, looking so bloody and torn up, assaulted her mind. Tears came to her eyes as she buried her face in Inuyasha's thick, silver mane of hair. That seemed to cause Inuyasha to run faster, hopping over roofs and cars, as fast as he could take them all the way to Kagome's apartment.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome burst through the front door of her apartment while Inuyasha sniffed around to make sure the premises was clear. She automatically went to Shippou's room to see if he was still in his bed.  
  
Kagome saw a small lump on the bed, covered up by his blankets. She gulped, held out a trembling hand, and pulled the blankets down from over his head.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief; Shippou is okay, and is still breathing. Not one hair on his head had been harmed. Kagome was trying to get her breathing under control when Inuyasha came in the room.  
  
"Everything is all clear." He announced, walking closer to his doctor.  
  
Kagome let out another sigh of relief as Shippou shivered from the lack of covers. He opened his sleepy eyes, looking up at his mom.  
  
"Mommy, why are you here? Is it time to get up already?"  
  
Kagome sobbed, scooped up her son, and held him in her arms, rocking him back and forth. Shippou looked bewildered because of his mother's sudden strange behavior.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" he asked innocently.  
  
Kagome kissed the top of his head, and headed to her room, still carrying him in her arms. She put him down in her king-size bed, and covered him up.  
  
"You're going to sleep with me tonight, okay?"  
  
Shippou nodded.  
  
"Then… we're going somewhere tomorrow, so be sure to get some good sleep."  
  
Shippou nodded again, turning over on his side, and closed his eyes. Kagome left her room, went into the living room, and sat down on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha was already there, sitting on the one-person chair. Kagome noticed the irony of the situation; she was sitting on the "patient" couch, and he was sitting on the "doctor" chair. She sighed again, putting her face in her hands. Her whole life was being threatened and she could not do anything about it.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence for a while longer, thinking over the events that just happened in a matter of minutes. How their lives are being spiraled downward and out of their control. Kagome needed her car, which was still at the hospital, in order to go where she needed to go tomorrow.  
  
"Where do you need to go tomorrow?"  
  
Kagome snapped her attention at Inuyasha, looking at him, bewildered, wondering if he could read her mind.  
  
"I have to take Shippou to a place where he will be safe until this whole thing is over with."  
  
"You know… you can back out of it—"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"You DARE bring that up again?!" she yelled, standing up as if symbolically taking a stance. "I already told you that I will NOT let this whole thing go! How can you act so casually when you are going to court for murder soon, and you are innocent?!"  
  
"How can you still stay in this whole mess when you, your best friend, and your son has been threatened?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome as if SHE is the crazy one.  
  
Kagome stomped over to Inuyasha, raised her hand to slap him, but when she moved her hand towards his cheek, he caught her wrist with his hand. He pulled her forward, causing her to stumble and fall into his lap. He pulled her up until she was in a comfortable position, and then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  
  
"I'm not worth you loosing everything, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
  
"I won't loose everything, and I won't loose you."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, leaned in, and nibbled Kagome's earlobe. She groaned, her heart started pounding just as it did when he kissed her. He pulled away from her, still holding her.  
  
"Ne, why did you kiss me?" Kagome whispered, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"It felt like the natural thing to do."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you because I had an urge to." He explained.  
  
This made Kagome even more confused, but she dropped the subject, burying her face in his chest again. Everything was so chaotic right now that neither one of them knew what to do.  
  
"I have to go back to the asylum tomorrow." Announced Inuyasha as she held Kagome a bit tighter.  
  
At this, Kagome tensed, knowing that he had to go in order for him to come back to live with her. She nodded in understanding, promising to bring him back with her. She did not know if Inuyasha believed her, and she did not ask.  
  
Inuyasha took one of Kagome's hands, placing them palm-to-palm, fingers-to-fingers. The stayed like that until late at night, and early, early morning. Both of them wonder what other chaos awaited them when they were to be apart, even for just a little while.  
  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Eviscerate: to tear apart; to slice open the skin, and let intestines, or guts, spill out everywhere.  
  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
  
inuKgirl15: Well, the good news is, I did not kill poor Miroku off. You are welcome for the web site. I'm sure a fan fiction idea will come to you, and then I can go read and review it!!! Thank you for the review!!!  
  
Kagome M.K: It wasn't exactly as soon as I hoped it would have been, but at least I updated, right? Thank you for the review!!!  
  
cerulean faery: (puts her hands up in submission) I hope you like what you read. That you for the review!!!  
  
CrimsonShadow: Hey, this time I didn't leave the readers in a cliffie!! I'm sorry about my whole "cliffies are SO cool!!!" trip right now… I think I like them a little TOO much. But I will keep what you said in mind, and I will not do a cliffie unless I absolutely need to do so. Yes, your review has made me happy, thank you. And thank you for your review!!!  
  
Biyabo: No, you reviewed for chapter five. I can never remember if I reviewed for a fic either, so please don't feel bad about it. Someone deleted his membership because he thought you were something like a stalker? (gives the guy a weird look) Don't worry, it's not your fault. (cowers away from the mallet) I didn't kill Miroku! He's too cool to kill!!! How can I kill someone as cool as him? Thank you for your review!!  
  
lilxneko: Thank you for liking my story, and I hope you like the chapter!! Thank you for the review!!!! 


	8. I am Here for You

Disclaimer: I want to own Inuyasha, but I don't, and that sucks for me, but it's good for all Inuyasha fans.  
  
Miracle Worker  
  
Chapter 8: "I am Here for You"  
  
It was early in the morning when Shippou was woken up by his mother. The child looked at her alarm clock, seeing that it was 5:12 am; he rolled over, groaning, wanting to go back to sleep.  
  
"Shippou, you have to get up. I already packed your clothes."  
  
The boy nodded, rolling over to lie on his stomach, and he closed his eyes. When Shippou finally processed what his mother just said, he sat up, looking for her in order to question what she said.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome was no longer in the room, so Shippou headed into the kitchen, seeing that Inuyasha was already up and making breakfast. The hanyou smiled at the child and pointed to the living room to tell Shippou where Kagome is.  
  
When he went to the living room, Shippou saw Kagome around a lot of luggage, all of them so full that they were to the point of bursting. She looked at her son and smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Where are we going, Mommy?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Shippou… you are going to stay with your Uncle Sota, okay? You love it there; your cousins will be thrilled to see you."  
  
Shippou shook his head.  
  
"No, they won't; each time I'm over there, Buyo scratches me, Raji won't share his toys, and Kaniia just drools all over me."  
  
Kagome picked Shippou up, and sat down on the couch with him in her lap.  
  
"Your Uncle is doing this for me as a special favor." Kagome explained. "I just have a lot of things to do, and I can't allow you to get hurt."  
  
"Why would I get hurt?"  
  
"Because there's this really bad man out to get us, and that is why I have to protect you."  
  
"Are… are you getting rid of me?" Shippou asked, tears starting to fill up in his eyes.  
  
"No, never! I would never get rid of you, Shippou. As soon as everything calms down, I will go get you, okay?"  
  
Shippou nodded and hugged his mom, not wanting to go, but trusting her judgment of his safety.  
  
Kagome kissed Shippou's forehead, and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou ate breakfast in silence. When they finished, it was seven a.m., and Kagome rode Inuyasha's back once more all the way to the hospital to get her car.  
  
When they got back, both Inuyasha and Kagome loaded up Shippou's things in the trunk. Kagome drove the car for two hours, Inuyasha up in the passenger's seat with Shippou on his lap. The hanyou was uncomfortable at first, but he soon got use to having a child sitting on his legs.  
  
Kagome pulled into a driveway, with a house on the right. The house was two stories, off white colored, with beautiful acres in the back of it. As soon as Kagome turned the engine off, a man came out of the door that looked a bit like Kagome, only with distinctive differences.  
  
"Kagome sister!" the man cried out, hugging his sister as she walked up to him.  
  
"Sota!" Kagome said, wrapping her arms around her brother in a sisterly hug.  
  
"And Shippou." Sota said, picking up his nephew, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Ah, Shippou's here!" a woman cried out, taking the boy from Sota's arms, also hugging her nephew tightly.  
  
"I'll get his luggage." Sota announced, looking at Inuyasha as he passed.  
  
Inuyasha was leaning against the car, his arms folded, and he followed Sota's gaze. The hanyou got to his feet, still looking at Kagome's brother.  
  
"Do you want help?" the hanyou asked.  
  
Sota looked like Inuyasha just asked him to sacrifice one of his children. He shook his head negatively at the hanyou, taking the entire luggage inside the house.  
  
"Are you hungry, Shippou?" Sota's wife asked her nephew.  
  
Shippou nodded, and the woman smiled.  
  
"That's good; I cooked your favorite just for you."  
  
"I want to say good-bye to my mom first." Shippou said, looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome was standing in the front yard, looking like she was about to permanently loose her heart and world. Sota's wife put Shippou down and he immediately ran to his mom and threw his arms around her.  
  
Kagome hugged her son tightly like she would never see him again. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying into his clothes.  
  
"Mommy… will you come back?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you promise not to get hurt?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Shippou looked at Kagome in the eyes, emerald-green met gray-blue.  
  
"Do you promise on chocolate?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Shippou, I promise on chocolate."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The drive back to the city was very silent; so silent that Kagome's ears began to hurt.  
  
"So… um, what kind of music do you like?" Kagome asked, trying to make conversation as she reached for the knob to turn on the radio.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Just anything that catches my attention." He answered, looking out the window.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, briefly looking over his muscular, very well-toned body.  
  
"It's hot in here!" Kagome exclaimed, fanning herself, and then rolled down the windows.  
  
Cool air came through, making their long hair wave and flap with the wind. It looked like silver and jet-black hair danced and tangled with the other, as if trying to tie the two up.  
  
Kagome reached over to the radio knob again, turning it on this time.  
  
"So, how about that music?" she asked.  
  
When the station came on, it was playing classical, chamber music. Kagome blushed, turning to her other counterpart.  
  
"Uh, heh, I don't remember leaving it on that station." She laughed nervously. "Besides anything that catches your interest, what kind of music do you prefer?"  
  
Inuyasha had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Um, rock I guess." He finally answered.  
  
Kagome nodded, turning it to a rock station, and looked back to the deserted road.  
  
_"She stole your heart.  
_

_Only did it because she could.  
_

_Chewed you up and spat you out That girl never was no good.  
  
Baby I would never do that.  
_

_I love you faithfully.  
_

_But your suspicious mind thinks I'm gonna repeat her story…"  
_  
"Hey, this is that song 'This is me' by Dream!" Kagome exclaimed, turning up the volume.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the radio like he was hearing something he didn't want to.  
  
_"It's make'n you crazy _

_Make'n you a wreck _

_Make'n you follow me _

_Make'n me suspect _

_Seem to think I'm play'n her game.  
_

_Don't you know my name?  
  
That was her, this is me.  
_

_We're different as can be.  
_

_She and I are nothing alike.  
_

_You're confusing day with night.  
_

_That was then, this is now.  
_

_You wanna trust me_

_But you don't know how.  
_

_I'm never gonna mess around_

_Let ya down._

_Can't you see?  
_

_That was her, and baby, this is me."  
_  
"Is there anything else to listen to?" Inuyasha grumbled, slouching down in his seat some more.  
  
Kagome shrugged, reached over to the dial buttons and pressed for another station.  
  
It was the news.  
  
**"The suspect in the Yahame case is still loose on the streets. Residents are asked to not approach this person, and contact police immediately. The suspect has long, sliver hair, and violet eyes—"  
**  
Kagome cut the radio off, and went back to driving. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, both not knowing what to say.  
  
"Head to the asylum."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Head to the asylum." Inuyasha repeated. "I was going to head that way, any way."  
  
"But—"  
  
Kagome was cut off by her cell phone suddenly playing her favorite tune; that tune told her that it was Sango calling.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome answered after she got the phone out of her purse.  
  
"Kagome-chan, how is everything?" Sango asked, sounding extremely tired.  
  
"Everything is… not well…"  
  
"Ah, I know that feeling…"  
  
Kagome smiled without happiness.  
  
"How is Miroku?" she asked.  
  
"He's still in a coma, but he keeps muttering. I listened really closely to what he was saying, and I think he is trying to warn us. I also remember what he said when he came into my office, bleeding, and I thought he was acting strangely… He said, 'Be careful… They're after you… and Kagome…'"  
  
Kagome willed herself to stay calm and concentrate on the road as well.  
  
"Was he saying the same things in his sleep?"  
  
"Yes," Sango answered. "I'm still here at the hospital…"  
  
Kagome could hear the tone in Sango's voice; either something is wrong, or she needs to tell Kagome something.  
  
"Sango-chan… what is wrong?"  
  
There was a pause and Kagome wondered what other evils could happen to them.  
  
"Kagome, is where is Shippou?"  
  
Kagome was almost over the edge in panic; she had to force herself to not stop the car, turn around, and go back to her brother's house.  
  
"At my brother's house." Kagome answered in a whisper, almost missing her turn off.  
  
"Good, he'll be safe there." Sango said, sighing in relief. "Also, you said that you wanted Inuyasha to stay with you. Well, the court date is two days from today; that would be a Friday. From that day, we have four more weeks until his trial."  
  
Kagome turned a corner, expertly, with one hand. She took another turn off, headed back on the freeway going north.  
  
"Thank you, Sango." Kagome said, driving down the still deserted road. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Again, Sango hesitated, leaving Kagome to worry about what would happen.  
  
"I got a call, from a…"  
  
Kagome heard the ruffling of papers being searched through.  
  
"From a Sesshoumaru." Sango finished. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes, that's Inuyasha's older brother."  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head, looking at Kagome and keeping his eyes on her as she spoke.  
  
"Okay, do you know the name of the woman who did the lab tests?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome was wondering where this was leading up to.  
  
"Yes, her name is Doctor Maya, Rin. Why?"  
  
Sango sighed, sounding like all hope for the three of them is lost.  
  
"Sesshoumaru called me, and he sounded very pissed off…"  
  
"Why would Sesshoumaru be pissed off?"  
  
"He's always pissed off." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome gave him a look, almost driving off the road at the same time.  
  
"He called me from the lab where he works… gods, he was so pissed off! He was scary!" Sango continued, not hearing Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru called to warn both of us. He was pissed off because …someone harmed Rin… and took Inuyasha's files."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome sat on the side of the road by her car, crying in frustration. Why does this have to happen to Inuyasha, to all of them?  
  
After Sango told her the news, Kagome abruptly hung up the phone, pulled her car over to the side of the road (none too gently), got out, sat down next to it, and started bawling.  
  
Inuyasha was startled to say the least, and when Sango called back, he answered it.  
  
"Is Kagome alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes… well, no… she pulled over—"  
  
"She was driving?!" Sango interrupted, realizing her mistake.  
  
"Yes, we were coming back from her brother's house. We just dropped Shippou off there."  
  
Inuyasha climbed back into the car, reached over to the driver's side, and turned the engine off.  
  
"If I would have known she was diving…" Sango began. "Oh, this is my fault…"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Kagome is strong; she just needs to release some emotions." Inuyasha said, leaning up against the car as Kagome's sobs continued to wrack her body.  
  
"Now you sound like the psychiatrist." Sango tried to laugh.  
  
"What did you tell her that made her so upset?"  
  
Sango hesitated, but then realized that he needed to know.  
  
"When Kagome went to the lab where your brother works, she saw a person named Doctor Maya, Rin. Do you know her?"  
  
"Of course; Rin has been my brother's lover since as long as I can remember. They both wanted the same career; they have many things in common with one another… I wonder many times why he just doesn't claim her as his mate."  
  
"Mate?"  
  
"It's a demon thing."  
  
Sango was silent, but then continued.  
  
"Okay, well, your brother called me, very pissed off."  
  
"He's always pissed off." Inuyasha repeated, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, I'm talking about a pure, uncontrollable rage."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened; there was only one time he had seen his brother in that kind of rage, and it was not very pretty. Someone had insulted Rin, and hit her once on the face. Sesshoumaru saw the incident, and he was filled with that same uncontrollable rage.  
  
One thing scary about Sesshoumaru's rage is his calmness; during that rage, all the demon can think about is blood on his hands. The urge is so overwhelming that he is unnaturally, deadly calm.  
  
"He called me," Sango continued when Inuyasha did not reply. "And he said that someone harmed Rin, and took your files."  
  
At that moment, Inuyasha wanted to join Kagome on the asphalt and start bawling their eyes out. But, he held strong; months of training himself to be detached from his emotions came back. It was Kagome that was nurturing him, getting him back into his emotions.  
  
Both those incidents had destroyed Kagome's weeks and weeks of work, and he retreated to the depths of his heart, emotionally withdrawn once again.  
  
"Oh…" was all Inuyasha could say, and he said it in a soulless, unemotional way that scared Sango.  
  
"Please make sure that Kagome gets home. Please?" Sango said, not really having a choice but to leave her best friend in the hands of Inuyasha.  
  
"I will." Inuyasha said, hanging up the phone before Sango could reply.  
  
Inuyasha looked beside him, seeing Kagome standing next to him, wiping her red, puffy eyes. She coughed, shaking the last of her hard sobs from her body; she looked tired and worn. She looked beautiful.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself being reconnected with his emotions, but he forced them back down to the deepest chambers of his heart. He would not allow himself to reconnect with them again.  
  
Never again would he feel.  
  
"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, unemotionally, handing Kagome's cell phone back to her.  
  
Kagome nodded as she took her cell phone back from him.  
  
"Good." Inuyasha simply said. "I'm driving."  
  
At this, Kagome seemed to snap back into herself again.  
  
"You most certainly are not!" she cried.  
  
"I am."  
  
"No you are not! That's my car, and you don't have a driver's license!"  
  
"I do have one, it just is not legally viewed."  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips, shaking her head.  
  
"No way." She retorted again.  
  
"Don't make me do this the hard way, Kagome." Inuyasha threatened, but could not help but smile in amusement.  
  
"And how would you make me?"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome sat in the passenger's seat of her car, scowling at the silver-haired driver; her hands were tied together by her own socks, and her feet were tied as well by Inuyasha's socks.  
  
The hanyou driving smiled in amusement at the road, completely aware of the death glare miss psychiatrist was giving him. Kagome did not want to admit it, but Inuyasha is a better driver than she is.  
  
"You know," Kagome began. "It is considered illegal to drive bare footed."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his bare feet, one on the floor, and the other on the gas pedal. His sneakers were thrown in the back seat.  
  
"What is the cop going to do when we drive by? Take an x-ray?" he asked, amused.  
  
Kagome was about to answer, but then she realized how stupid her response would be, and she looked back at the road.  
  
"Oh, just shut up and drive!" she said, now glaring at the road.  
  
They both became silent when Kagome realized they were driving down a very familiar road; the one that lead all the way to the asylum. The road looked new, even though the road itself is many years old.  
  
No one goes down this road often just to visit the mentally ill. The asylum is a place where family members just shove their insane significant other into and leave them there.  
  
Kagome would damn herself if she let that happen to Inuyasha. She noticed that he was unusually silent when the huge building came into their view. Despite how vacant the parking lot is, Inuyasha still parked in the very back, looking at the building with resentment and hate.  
  
"I hope you don't mind walking." Inuyasha said as he turned the engine off, and handed the keys to Kagome.  
  
"I don't mind." Kagome really did not mind; she wanted to spend as much time with Inuyasha as possible.  
  
They got out of the blue-green car, and Kagome locked the doors, shoving the keys in her purse. She looked at Inuyasha; he stood next to the car with his head down, not able to look at the asylum building anymore.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha, two days from now, I will be going to court to try to get you out of here."  
  
"Kagome, do me a favor…" Inuyasha said and he turned his head to the side to look at her. "Don't get my hopes up."  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
He turned his back on her, not able to look at her hurt expression. He must be detached from his emotions; he will only get hurt if he does not.  
  
Inuyasha started to walk slowly towards the building, each step made him feel like he was on death row. He mentally shook his head; no emotions.  
  
Suddenly, warm, caring arms wrapped around his waist from around him. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stopped his walk towards his hell. He felt Kagome's forehead rest against his back, breathing him into herself.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, relishing in the fact that she really does care about him; that she would not abandon him. Slowly, and carefully, he allowed his emotions to come back from the deepest chamber of his heart, and back throughout his body.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered with such deep emotion that Kagome shuttered with delight.  
  
"Inuyasha…" she whispered back, both of them trying to say something that they do not have any words for.  
  
Inuyasha turned around, wrapped one arm around Kagome, while the other supported her head, his hand buried in her jet-black hair. Before Kagome could react, Inuyasha pressed his lips against her soft lips. Unlike their other kiss, their lips were touching, every inch covered by the other.  
  
They pressed themselves against each other tightly, both not wanting to let go. Kagome and Inuyasha both felt something for each other and it flooded their hearts, spreading throughout their bodies.  
  
Both of them relishing in the intense, pure emotion that use to be dead in them, but now has come back to life to force one question into them: "How can he/she make me feel like this?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled back, both of them panting but still holding each other. The hanyou looked at the young woman in his arms with his fiercely protecting, violet eyes, silently vowing to always protect her for as long as he lived.  
  
Kagome shuddered in pleasure when she watched Inuyasha lick his lips; she knew the consequences for falling for her patient, but when that crossed her mind, she did not care.  
  
"We have to go…" Inuyasha whispered, unwillingly pulling away.  
  
Kagome gasped at the sudden coldness that swept over her when she lost Inuyasha's warmth.  
  
They walked, hand in hand, until they came up to the building, and entered. Immediately, the front desk clerk screeched when seeing Inuyasha, and called for security.  
  
Kagome placed herself between the guards and Inuyasha, holding her hands up in protest.  
  
"Wait!" she cried. "He has willingly come back, and he is not going to protest against going back to his room. Please, you don't have to be afraid."  
  
"Who are you?" a security guard asked.  
  
"I'm Doctor Higurashi, Inuyasha's psychiatrist."  
  
Kagome said the magic words; the word of a professional would believe any time.  
  
One security guard nodded, telling his squad to ease up. The desk clerk called in the people in white, Ron among one of them. When he saw Inuyasha, he stopped short, but then saw the apologetic look in his eyes.  
  
The men saw how calm Inuyasha was and they calmly approached him; the only time Inuyasha gave protest was when he could no longer see Kagome.  
  
"Wait, I need to go with him. Inuyasha suffers from multiple personalities, and that is why he escaped the last time. It is not his fault."  
  
The men nodded and allowed Kagome to go with them to Inuyasha's room. As they were walking, Kagome stood closer to Inuyasha, brushing her fingers with his. He barely slipped his fingers through her fingers, both knowing that if they were alone, they would have laced their fingers together.  
  
Seeing that Inuyasha was under good control, the other men left, leaving only Ron and Kagome with the hanyou. The trio stopped at a closed door, which Ron unlocked immediately, opening it up, and motioned for Inuyasha to go through.  
  
The hanyou took one step back, looking at the room with deep hatred in his eyes. Kagome gently held his hand, and she gently led him into the room. She looked up at the one person who unknowingly stole her heart, feeling deep sadness for him. Inuyasha does not deserve this place, and she will do what she can to get him out of here.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome whispered up to him.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered back in a pleading voice that broke her heart.  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I am here for you."  
  
Their hands met each other, palm to palm, fingers to fingers, just like they always did; just like they always will do. That was their way of speaking their feelings for each other when they, themselves, could not say it out loud.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome left, looking back one more time, seeing Inuyasha standing in the middle of the room, not moving an inch. And that was when Ron closed and locked the door.  
  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
  
October 25th: (brings out a birthday cake with so many candles on it, the cake looked like it has a bomb-fire burning on it) It's my birthday today… (looks at the cake) and as you can see, I'm old. How old? Well… I'll give you readers a hint, if not the answer… I am two decades years old. I know… I'm too old to be into Inuyasha, but I don't give a care!!! I love Inuyasha no matter how old I get. Even when I am ninety years old, I will still be in love with Inuyasha.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Kagome M.K: I updated, and I hope you like. Thank you for your review!!  
  
Fernie83: I remember seeing that movie, but Inuyasha is not out for revenge; he just wants people to know he is innocent. However, because he is a half demon, that is going to be very, very difficult. Kikyo is not out for revenge either; she just faked her own death (why will be explained later), and she is afraid that Inuyasha will be found 'not guilty.' Thank you for your review!!!!  
  
CrimsonShadows: I don't want poor Inu to go to that awful place either, but he has to, unfortunately. I will continue to update, so you don't have to worry about that department. Heeheehee. Thank you for your review!!!  
  
Sesshomaru13: I know, I know, Naraku is a bit, erm, off the wall… and he does deserve to be in that place. Actually, he deserves a nice little chair with a needle stuck in his arm (a semi-new way of putting people to death instead of electrified; not painful). Now that I think about it… Naraku NEEDS the old fashion way of the death penalty; they skinned the person alive, eviscerated them, castrated them (if they are a guy), and then burned alive. I'm very cruel… some of my friends have told me that I am sick because of the new tortures I have invented. But I would never give that information to a crazy person who likes to torture people, or to the government. Thank you for your review!!!! 


	9. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha, and I still wish that I could own him.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**Miracle Worker  
**  
Chapter 9: "Unexpected News"  
  
Inuyasha paced the constrictments of his room, wondering in silence how Kagome was faring. Was she going to come see him today, or just leave him there? No, this is Kagome he was thinking of; not Kikyo.  
  
Kagome will come see him; she always does.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome checked her cell phone's voice messages, hearing nothing but the same man and the same threats as before. She checked her missed calls list, and saw that the number the man keeps calling on cannot be displayed or traced. Kagome scowled, gathered up her folders, and took her camera with her.  
  
It was time to go see Inuyasha.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
As Kagome drove to the asylum, using the back road to avoid traffic, she turned on her radio, trying to stop the silence in her car. She flipped to several stations, landing on one that sounded good to her. She leaned back, trying to relax.  
  
Looking in her rear view mirror, Kagome saw a black car with tainted black windows, the only car on this road besides herself, approaching from behind her very quick.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Inuyasha jumped up from the bed he was sitting on, and moved to the caged window. Instinctive warning was flowing through his blood. This was not a false alarm as it was last time; this was real!  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The black car that was approaching Kagome awfully quickly got up on her car's bumper, and abruptly hit it. Kagome lurched forward, looking behind her, but unable to see the driver. What the hell was their problem?!  
  
Suddenly, the car swerved to the next lane, coming up next to her, on the driver's side. Kagome looked to the side of her, still not able to see the driver. She pushed the gas pedal down closer to the floor, and the person in the car did the same.  
  
Kagome put her car in sixth gear, and floored the pedal, passing the black car. Suddenly, the black car hit her bumper again, and she lurched forward. She was going to have whiplash by the time this nightmare was over!  
  
"Okay, bastards, let me see what you got!" Kagome cried out, pressing hard on the gas pedal, which was already to the floor.  
  
The black car came up beside her again, only hit her car from her side. Kagome's car jerked to the side, dangerously close to going off the road. Yet, the doctor concentrated on keeping her car steady, and she jerked her car left, hitting the black car.  
  
"How do you like that, you shit head?!" Kagome yelled, flashing the driver the middle finger.  
  
That must have made the driver angry because they jerked their car harder, hitting Kagome's car even harder. Kagome gripped the wheel harder, experiencingly getting her car to stead and at the same time, keep it from going off the road.  
  
"Stead girl, steady!" Kagome cooed at her car; the car seemed to obey her master, and became as steady as it could be. Kagome gripped the wheel harder, making her knuckles turn white. "Let's do some damage!"  
  
Kagome lurched her car into the other car, but instead of backing off, she kept her car smashed into the side of the other black car. She kept her wheel turned left, not stopping until she felt the driver go off the road. Then she quickly swerved her car to avoid going off the road herself.  
  
Kagome still kept the pedal floored, speeding away to avoid another confrontation with the anonymous driver. She had to get onto the main road; it was her only chance of surviving this!  
  
Suddenly, the black car came back on the road, behind Kagome; and they were still miles away from the main road.  
  
"Damn my damn bad luck!" Kagome curse, hitting the wheel, then gripped it tighter.  
  
The driver in the black car sped up to catch up with Kagome. When they did, they came up to her side, and smashed Kagome's side, pulling the same thing she did earlier. Kagome was ready for them, so when they brought their car right, Kagome turned her car left; so they sped down the road, equal in power and speed, nether one able to throw the other off the road.  
  
Kagome held the wheel with her left hand, and felt for her bat that she always kept on her right side (for security reasons). When she found the bat, she put it in her lap and used the same hand to roll down the window.  
  
She carefully switched hands, replacing the wheel with her right hand, and took the bat in her left hand. She started smashing the passenger window and pieces of glass went falling to the seat of the other car.  
  
Kagome could not see who the other driver was because she had to keep her eyes on the road; but when she started to destroy the other car's window, the diver sharply jerked to the left, running off the road again.  
  
Kagome quickly dropped the bat on her lap, grabbed the wheel with both hands, and jerked right, almost going off the road and flipping her car at the same time. She breathed heavily and rapidly, her heart pounding from the adrenaline and fear that just happened. Kagome kept the same speed, flying down the stretch of road; suddenly, the damaged black car was back on the road again.  
  
"That fucker doesn't know when to give up!"  
  
An idea hit Kagome that mostly came from action movies; she slowed her car down a bit, allowing the black car to come up to her side. Kagome did not have time to see who the driver was, but she did see that the person has unruly, wavy black hair.  
  
Kagome suddenly slammed on her breaks, turned the opposite way from the car, and was completely turned around. She sped off in the opposite direction, looking in her rear view mirror, and saw the driver of the black car do the exact same thing.  
  
Kagome waited until the driver was on her right side this time before she slammed on her breaks again, and turned completely around. The driver in the black car did the same thing, came up on Kagome, and hit the car's back bumper once again.  
  
Kagome's tail end ended up swerving left and right, constant swerving until Kagome slammed on her breaks, causing her car to skid while turned sideways. She skidded to a halt, but left her side of the car venerable to the front end of the black car.  
  
The driver hit Kagome's side with incredible force, pushing her car while it was still sideways on the road.  
  
Kagome turned her wheels right, sounds of tires squealing filled her ears as her car broke away from the black car, but did full doughnuts on the road. She came to a stop, facing sideways again, only with the passenger side venerable to the black car's smashed front end.  
  
The driver did not waste any time to smash into that side, pushing Kagome's car again. Kagome swerved her car, this time purposely having her driver's side facing the black car again. When the driver smashed Kagome's side again, she was ready for it.  
  
The driver once again hit Kagome's side, pushing her car. Kagome threw the bat out her opened driver's window at the car's windshield; it broke it, and a few shards went flying towards her, causing her to turn her face.  
  
She felt some shard cut her face, and felt her blood oozing out from the cuts. When Kagome looked back at the car, the windshield was still in tact, but all it needed was one more hit.  
  
Kagome quickly reached into her glove compartment, pulled out her spare, hard cover psychology book and threw it at the driver's windshield. It completely shattered the glass, causing the driver to run off the road before Kagome had a chance to see their face.  
  
At the point, Kagome turned her very damaged car around, and sped off. This time, her luck was good, and the driver did not return to harass her any more.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome parked her car close to the front entrance as some workers on lunch break looked at her weirdly. The doctor was use to it by now and she ignored it as she gathered the folders and her camera.  
  
When she tried to open the door, it did not open all the way; and when she tried to roll up her window, it did not move. Kagome gave up, knowing that no one in his or her right mind would try to steal her car in the condition it is in now.  
  
Practically snarling, Kagome set the folders and camera aside and climbed out the opened window. She reached back inside and grabbed her items she set aside, straightened her clothes out, and went inside the asylum.  
  
Kagome was sure that she looked like hell with her hair all messed up and cuts on her cheek, but she stomped up professionally to the front desk. She reminded herself to remain professional at all times.  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome said politely to the front desk woman. "I'm here to see my patient, Inuyasha."  
  
The woman looked at Kagome, rolled her eyes, and replied, "Take a number. I'm not putting you ahead of everyone else."  
  
Professional behavior now gone.  
  
Kagome abruptly grabbed the woman by her collar, and brought her up to her own face. The doctor sneered and growled at the woman in white, feeling as if she was on fire.  
  
"Listen lady," Kagome growled. "I have had a very, VERY bad morning, and the last thing I want is to deal with a hag like you! Now, according to Law number one seventy-seven, passed in 1992, you need to let the doctors see their patients before anyone else is served. Do you not understand that rule?!"  
  
The woman in white numbly shook her head negatively, telling Kagome that she understood that law. Kagome let the woman go, and the person at the front desk typed her name into the computer and nodded to her.  
  
"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" Kagome cooed.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, the doctor headed upstairs to see her patient.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ron met up with Kagome on Inuyasha's level; seeing her in her state gave him quiet a surprise, but he was happy as well.  
  
"Doctor Higurashi, Inuyasha has been calling out your name for a long while. Is something wrong?" Ron asked, walking the doctor towards the right room.  
  
"I just met up with someone from the seventh circle of hell, but thank you for your concern." Kagome answered.  
  
Ron looked at the cuts on Kagome's cheek as he unlocked Inuyasha's door.  
  
"I think you should see a medical doctor about those wounds." Ron advised, pulling the door open.  
  
"I'll be fine for now."  
  
Ron stopped Kagome before she entered.  
  
"Please make sure you get him out of here." Ron pleaded with Kagome. "The other people who work here have been treating him worse since he got back. He still has the bruises on his face from the beatings they gave him last night, and I am even willing to testify with you in court."  
  
Kagome nodded, respecting Ron even more.  
  
"Court is tomorrow, at 11:00 am, sharp. Please be there."  
  
Ron nodded. "I will." In addition, he closed the door behind her.  
  
Kagome looked around, surprised to see the room vacant. Did he escape again?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out for him. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Then a figure came out from under the bed, dressed in his infamous white shirt and white pants, as he was wearing when they first met. His face bared horrible purplish-black bruises, especially on his left eye, and his bottom lip was busted and cracked. Despite the injury, Inuyasha still smiled as gleefully as his lip would let him.  
  
Kagome sobbed, running into Inuyasha's arms, and he winced when she did. His ribs were still bruised, and she quickly released him. The hanyou looked down at the woman before him, his eyes landed on the cuts on her left cheek from where the glass shards cut her skin.  
  
Inuyasha gently put his hand on Kagome's right cheek, and leaned closer to her. Just when Kagome thought he was going to kiss her, his lips moved to her left cheek, and he licked the dried blood off; he then started to suckle on the deep cuts.  
  
"Ah…" Kagome gasped in surprise, feeling his tongue dig in the cuts, and he suckled some more.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head down ward and spit something out onto his opened, right-handed palm. Kagome could not see what it was that he pulled out of her cuts, and before she could look, Inuyasha began to suckle and dig in her cuts again.  
  
To Kagome's surprise, his ministrations did not hurt her cuts, or sting them. Instead, it felt soothing and—Kagome blushed—arousing. Inuyasha pulled away again, spitting the last object into his hand. He released Kagome, and they looked at the objects in his opened hand.  
  
There were four, big sized glass shards.  
  
"Who hurt you?" Inuyasha asked in a possessive way.  
  
"I couldn't see who they were; I just know that the person has messy, wavy black hair."  
  
Inuyasha scowled, not angry with Kagome, but angry with the other person. How dare that asshole try to hurt his Kagome?!  
  
"Inuyasha… you're face…"  
  
Kagome reached up and gently touched Inuyasha's bruised left eye.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she pulled her fingers back because he winced in discomfort.  
  
"The workers here have been more… irritable towards me since I escaped."  
  
Kagome scowled, pulled out her camera, and turned it on.  
  
"I'm going to take some pictures of those bruises for court; and Ron already said he would testify for me."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, looking at the camera.  
  
"Okay, just a few quick shots…" Kagome said, and pulled the camera view lens up to her eye to position it.  
  
She took as many shots as she could from all angles of the hanyou's face. Kagome stopped and pulled the camera away from her face. She took out a piece of paper and a pen out, starting to write down notes.  
  
"Do you know any of the workers who hurt you?" Kagome asked, still writing down notes.  
  
"I've seen their faces but I don't know their names like I know Ron."  
  
"Okay… Did they kick you, or leave bruises anywhere else besides your face?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and stiffly pulled his shirt up, showing Kagome the bruises on his abdomen and ribs area. Kagome looked at the multiple bruises, pulled out her camera, and started to take pictures of them. The psychiatrist pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.  
  
Inuyasha heard someone on the other end pick up.  
  
"Hello, this is Doctor Higurashi, and I believe that I have a court date set for tomorrow at 11:00 am, correct?"  
  
Kagome paused as the other person spoke to her.  
  
"Okay, may I please move that day and time to today at…" Kagome looked at her watch. "At 1:00 pm?"  
  
"You're in luck, Dr. Higurashi." The other person said. "We have an opening for that time. Is there a reason you decided to move the court date?"  
  
"Yes, it's a matter of emergency."  
  
"Okay, court date is reset for today at 1:00 pm, please be on time."  
  
"I will."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone, and turned to Inuyasha while gathering her items.  
  
"I'm getting you out of here tonight if it's the last thing I do." She said determinedly.  
  
"Be careful, Kagome."  
  
Ron appeared in the doorway after he opened it.  
  
"Ron, the court time and date has been changed to today at 1:00 pm." Kagome informed, moving her load around so it was much more comfortable. "Can you make it?"  
  
"That is my lunch break, so, yes, I can."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome had a hard time getting her poor, beat up old car started. When she did, she drove down the road to the nearest drug store and ordered a one-hour photo development. She browsed the isles during that hour, looking for nothing in particular.  
  
When Kagome got to the feminine isle, she spotted someone very familiar.  
  
"Sango?" she called out.  
  
The woman turned, surprised, and faced Kagome. It is Sango!  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome called in glee. "How are you?"  
  
"Kagome-chan…" Sango mumbled, her face starting to blush. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just got back from seeing Inuyasha, got the court date and time switched to today because I can't let him stay in that awful place anymore; and I'm waiting for the pictures to develop."  
  
"You ordered a one-hour photo development? Why is that?"  
  
"You should have seen Inuyasha this morning." Kagome replied with a disgusted scowl. "He was practically covered in bruises, which classifies his predicament as a state of emergency. What have you been doing?"  
  
"I've been working on Inuyasha's case, and I've been visiting Miroku and Rin in the hospital."  
  
"Rin is in the hospital?"  
  
"Right across the hall from Miroku; she's covered in bruises, her bottom lip is busted, and… Kagome-chan! What happened to your face?"  
  
Kagome unconsciously touched her face, feeling the dried blood on the cuts.  
  
"I had a little… run-in with some person in a black car with black tainted windows. I didn't see who he is, though."  
  
Sango looked shocked.  
  
"Did you get the license plate number?" she asked.  
  
Kagome got this little funny picture in her head; she was spinning around in her car, trying to see the first number on the license plate, and saying, "Okay, I see a four!" as she turns around again.  
  
"No, because the driver was too busy trying to run me off the road."  
  
Sango looked horrified, and Kagome looked at the small, rectangular box in Sango's hands.  
  
"Sango, what is that?"  
  
Sango quickly put the box behind her, quickly saying, "Nothing!"  
  
Kagome frowned; what was her best friend hiding?  
  
"Seriously, what is it?" she pressed as she tried to look behind Sango, but her friend turned around the other way.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome whined, trying to reach for the box. "Seriously, you don't have to be embarrassed just because of a monthly cycle!"  
  
"If that's what you think it is, then why did you ask what the box is?" Sango retorted, still not letting her friend see the pink box.  
  
"Because, one, you hate pink, and you would do anything to avoid buying anything pink, including sanitary napkins." Kagome explained. "And two, you usually buy pads, and that looks like a tampon box. Have you switched all of a sudden?"  
  
Sango sighed, giving up, but still did not show Kagome what the box is.  
  
"No, I haven't switched, and I would still use pads if my monthly cycle had come. I missed for the passed two months." Sango explained, handing the box to her friend.  
  
Kagome took the box in her hands, reading what it was; it was a pregnancy test!  
  
"Sango, you're pregnant?" Kagome asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm just suspecting; nothing is for certain yet."  
  
"Oh, gods, this is so cool! Sango-chan, I'm so happy for you!" Kagome squealed like a schoolchild, and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Hey, I said nothing is certain, yet!" Sango reminded, although she had a smile on her face. "I just hope Miroku will be happy to have a child if I am."  
  
Kagome pulled back, a goofy smile on her face.  
  
"Of course he would! Why wouldn't he be happy? I mean remember how you two met…?"  
  
Kagome laughed as Sango scowled, blushed, yet kept smiling.  
  
"How can I forget?" Sango laughed. "I mean, there we were, enjoying a nice lunch during our last college years, and here comes this guy dressed in priest's clothes; he takes may hand and asks,  
  
'Will you bare my child?'  
  
"And the first thing I do is grab my purse, whack him over the head with it, and he falls to the floor. We jump up, asking if he was okay, and when I got within hand's reach, he rubs on my behind. Then, two bruises to the head later, he says his name is Miroku Hoshi, and asks for my phone number!"  
  
"Which you give to him." Kagome pointed out, laughing.  
  
"Hey! I thought he was cute! How could I pass up the opportunity?"  
  
Kagome laughed, looked at her watch, and said, "Oh, my photos should be done by now. Why don't you pay for that pregnancy test, I'll pay for the photos, and you can take the test while we rest at my apartment?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea…"  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sango followed Kagome to her apartment, which was relief within itself because Sango insisted on Kagome riding in the car with her after Sango saw Kagome's car.  
  
They got to Kagome's apartment, safely, and Kagome made lunch while Sango looked at Inuyasha's pictures. She had a look of major disgust, which grew as she looked at picture after picture.  
  
At the same time, both women waited impatiently for the timer to go off so Sango could go into the bathroom to see what the result of the test was. Kagome served rice with fish on it, and Sango suddenly got a wired craving.  
  
"I think I want vanilla ice cream on top…" Sango said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, that's it! We don't need that test! You are obviously preggers!"  
  
"We need it for confirmation!" Sango retorted. "I would rather have a confirmation then to be guessing all the time, and end up waiting until I see a doctor."  
  
After her words, the clock timer went off. Sango got up quickly and went into the bathroom while Kagome waited at the table. Suddenly, Kagome heard a cry of glee, which left Kagome wondering if Sango did not want a baby, and the test was negative, or she did want a baby and the test was positive.  
  
Sango came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
It would be the latter then.  
  
Kagome jumped up with a squeal and both women hugged each other while squealing.  
  
"This is so great!" Sango cried out. "I so hope Miroku will be happy when he wakes up!"  
  
When 12:30 came around, Sango went back to the hospital while Kagome drove off to the courthouse. She was happy for Sango, yet scare for Inuyasha. Will the courts let her take Inuyasha home with her?  
  
When Kagome got to the courthouse, she was surprised to see Ron already there. Ron greeted Kagome with a smile, and they both went up to the front desk.  
  
"I'm Dr. Higurashi, and I'm here for the 1:00 pm appointment." Kagome said, shifting her huge load again.  
  
"Down the hall and to your right; you will be seeing Judge Toutousai."  
  
Both Kagome and Ron entered into the courtroom, seeing a judge already there.  
  
"Court case number 476, Dr. Higurashi, please state your claim." The judge said, looking at Kagome.  
  
"In my four months of treating Inuyasha, I have noticed that the asylum he resides at is not the right environment for him. The workers there treat my patient very harshly, and I even have picture evidence of what I say is true. My request is that Inuyasha moves out of that asylum, and moves in with me so I can give him the correct psychiatric help needed to help him."  
  
Judge Toutousai nodded, looking at Ron.  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"I am Ron, sir, I work at the asylum. I can testify to you right now, your honor that Inuyasha suffers from the workers' abuse, and needs to move out."  
  
"Hmmm… let me see the pictures, Dr. Higurashi." Toutousai exclaimed.  
  
Kagome walked up to the judge's desk, and handed them the photos. Judge Toutousai looked at the pictures in deep thought, and then he set them aside.  
  
"Okay, the care of a mental patient is a great stress, but if you want him to move in with you, Dr. Higurashi, I grant you permission. I just hope I don't hear about your murder in the news headlines."  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, not believing how easy and quick it was to get Inuyasha to move in with her. She hoped that he was going to be happy with her.  
  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
  
**AN:** Tired… so tired… need sleep…. (zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… wakes up) Please review!!! (zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)  
  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
  
**Zonza:** Thank you, and my birthday was… okay. Is it good that I've got you hooked? I hope so. Thank you for your review!  
  
**Stargirl:** I think this is going to be completed in three or so chapters. It won't drag on and on, though. Thank you for your review!!  
  
**Kagome M.K:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for your review!  
  
**Teddie:** It's okay, about not reviewing on time. Sometimes we just get so busy with our lives, ya know? Thank you for your review!!  
  
**Siyuri:** Thank you for such wonderful complements! I truly appreciate them! Thank you for your review!  
  
**inuKgirl15:** Yes, it would have been awful if our dearest priest died. Okay, I'll be looking forward to your fan fic! Thank you for your review!! 


	10. Angel of Peace

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't; Rumiko Takahashi does. Oh, and that company that animates it, I forget the name at the moment.  
  
**WARNING:** This chapter is one of the reasons this fan fic is rated R; **sexual references**! Nothing too descriptive, but some description, but not a lemon.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**Miracle Worker  
**  
_Chapter 10: "Angel of Peace"  
_  
Inuyasha felt a certain joy fill him when he saw his raven-haired beauty enter his room with a huge, brilliant smile on her face. It was a joy that he thought was lost to him forever, yet it was a joy he had never felt before.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed. "You can come home now; you never have to come back here again."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so warm and squishy against him. He never had to come back to this hell hole ever again; the trial is a different story.  
  
But, for now, it was only Inuyasha and Kagome… and their son, Shippou.  
  
"What the hell happened to your car, Kagome?!"  
  
That was Inuyasha's demand when they got out into the parking lot, and he saw Kagome's horribly damaged car.  
  
"I'll explain it to you on the way home."  
  
Inuyasha did not like her answer, but he did not say anything. Instead, he tried to open the passenger door, which would not open no matter how hard he pulled. Finally, with one last pull, the door came off.  
  
Inuyasha looked at it with wide eyes; his was holding it by the door handle, and the hinges were torn off. Oops. He looked at Kagome with wide eyes, but she was too busy trying to get into the driver's seat through the window.  
  
Thinking as quickly as he could, Inuyasha sat in the passenger's seat, and closed the door. The whole time they drove back to Kagome's apartment, he held the door in place, afraid that if he lets it go, it will come off.  
  
As Kagome drove, she told Inuyasha the whole incident with the driver in the black car. Inuyasha was silent the whole time, as he listened intently to the story as rage built up in him. The hanyou carefully stored the rage away until the appropriate opportunity presented itself to let it out.  
  
"This guy," Inuyasha started. "Did you see what he looked like?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no, I didn't, but I know for sure that he has messy black hair."  
  
"Messy… black hair…?"  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha was attacked by images that he could vaguely remember. It seemed like memories from a long time ago…  
  
_He was back in his old house, looking at Kikyo and her other lover lying in the bed that belonged to only Kikyo and himself. It must have been after he transformed because one, Inuyasha did not remember these memories, and two, his claws her very, very long and sharp.  
  
Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes, filled with fear while the man next to her smiled like he had just won the lottery.  
  
"So the beast finally awakens." The man commented, standing up with his pants still on.  
  
"Be careful!" Kikyo warned her lover. "He is very dangerous in that form!"  
  
"Oh don't worry," the man reassured her. "I will not get hurt, but he will."  
  
Inuyasha watched through his eyes, but was unable to control his own body. He attacked the man with messy black hair, and they fought for a long while as Kikyo struggled to put her clothes back on.  
  
The man grabbed a metal pipe beside the bed that Inuyasha did not know was there. The man hit him very hard on his left temple, a loud, vibrating thong sound filled the room, and Inuyasha saw himself go down to the ground.  
  
Kikyo ran to the other man's side even as he laid there in pain, his left temple throbbing, and a thick, red liquid oozed out of his head.  
  
"He's not dead, is he?" Kikyo asked, looking down at the hanyou.  
  
"Of course not. That would not do for our plans." The man replied, nuzzling Kikyo's neck.  
  
"Oh, you are so evil, Naraku!" Kikyo laughed.  
_  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. Was he lying down? He must be; he could feel the grass underneath him, Kikyo was looking down at him.  
  
Inuyasha blinked again. No, it was not Kikyo; it was Kagome. The one that truly loves him, but he is so unwilling to trust her.  
  
Inuyasha groaned; his left temple throbbed as if he had just been hit there by that metal pipe. He rolled over, feeling so sick that he threatened to vomit.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome grabbed his shoulders, trying to steady him. The ground felt as if it was rocking beneath him. Inuyasha turned back over on his back, looking at Kagome, although there was two of her beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, stay with me!" Kagome said desperately.  
  
Inuyasha groaned again, closing his eyes, breathing hard, and willing the awful, nauseous feeling to go away. He felt Kagome try to lift him up, however, his half demon weight would not permit it, and he ended up falling on her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried again, her body was being crushed beneath his weight. "Please get up!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked again, trying to get on his arms. Was he killing his Kagome? No, he cannot kill her. They have come so far, for so long…  
  
Inuyasha finally forced his upper body up on his weak arms, his muscles felt as if they were tearing from his weight. He looked down at Kagome, using his fuzzy vision. His eyes landed on her soft, red lips.  
  
He blinked again.  
  
"Inu—"  
  
Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha's lips met her lips, his weight crushing her again. She tried to breath with what little bit she could; his lips and his weight prevented her from breathing correctly. All she could do was take shallow breaths, realizing how much more big he is than she. Inuyasha could practically cover all of her body.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha's brain and vision cleared, and he opened his eyes, seeing a female beneath him. He rolled off, looking at the woman beside him, breathing as if she had been holding it forever. When Kagome took her first breath, she felt dizzy, and it took her a few more intakes to will the dizziness away.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sat up, Inuyasha was sitting up beside her, aware, and so that was a good sign. She smiled weakly at him, her ribs and internal organs felt broken in several places.  
  
"I'm alright." She reassured him.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Kagome put a hand up to stop whatever he wanted to say.  
  
"Its okay, Inuyasha, it really is okay. By the way, are you alright?"  
  
"Shit, Kagome!" Inuyasha swore, punching a fist in the ground. "I'm supposed to ask you that! Not the other way around!"  
  
"But you had a memory fit, and when you leaned on the passenger door, it came off!" Kagome argued back. "You almost fell out of the car, but I grabbed onto your shirt, stopped the car after I pulled over, and dragged you out! You were out for about two minutes! Even after all that, you think I don't have the right to ask you if you are alright?!"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Don't you 'but' your psychiatrist, mister!" Kagome yelled, rising to her knees with her hands on her waist.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, and then frowned, realizing that this female just one up him.  
  
"You're such a bitch!" was all Inuyasha would say.  
  
Kagome suddenly had sparks coming out of her eyes, and started to electrocute Inuyasha.  
  
"And you're an asshole!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
They fought beside the car like a couple that had been married for years. They both yelled that they hate each other, that they never wanted to see each other again. After they were silent, both breathing hard from their yelling, they grabbed each other by the collar in unison, and pulled each other towards the other and their lips met half way.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome kissed each other fiercely; their hunger for each other was semi satisfied after a good twenty minutes of hungry kissing.  
  
They were finally on the road, the wind blowing on their hot bodies. Kagome sighed in satisfaction, leaning back against her driver's seat. Inuyasha licked his lips, still tasting Kagome on them.  
  
Inuyasha silently compared and contrasted the differences between his relationship with Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo had been quiet, submissive, and unemotional. There were times when she could not touch Inuyasha, even though she said she loved him. She used the excuse that she was near that time of the month, even if he could not smell it on her.  
  
With Kagome, there were not any similarities with his previous relationship. Kagome was fiery, passionate, loving, kind, and caring. She loved to touch him at every opportunity. Even if their relationship is only two months old, Inuyasha felt as if they had been together for eternity. She challenges him every chance she can, and she makes his temper rise in a way he never seen it.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and he itched to touch her. He mentally shook his head; no, it was a bit early for that, but for now… for now…  
  
Inuyasha reached over, and took Kagome's right hand off the steering wheel, their hands touched, palm to palm, and fingers to fingers. It was their symbolic way of telling each other a secret that they only shared between themselves. _I love you.  
_  
He laced his fingers with her fingers, and they stayed like that the whole ride home.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
After the dinner utensils were washed, dried, and put away, it was time to get down to business. Inuyasha lay on Kagome's couch while Kagome sat in her "psychiatrist" chair with her clipboard in her hand.  
  
Inuyasha told Kagome everything about himself, about his life, everything. Kagome also talked about herself, her family, and her past relationships.  
  
"So that Hoho guy—"  
  
"Hojo." Kagome corrected.  
  
"Whatever the bastard's name is, did not want to get married, you did, and he dumped you?"  
  
"More like… um, set me aside while he played hooky with some girls."  
  
"That moron."  
  
Kagome could not help but agree. She shrugged her shoulders, and muttered, "But it's in the past."  
  
"Indeed." Inuyasha said, shifting into a new position on the couch. "So what made you want to become a psychiatrist and listen to crazy people ramble about their problems?"  
  
"Well, one, I wanted to help people, and two, I love to analyze peoples' minds, even when I was young."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it.  
  
"What do you want to say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What… did you see when you had the mind fit earlier today?" Kagome hesitated.  
  
"I saw what I don't remember when I transformed." Inuyasha explained, telling Kagome the whole story.  
  
"What is the name of Kikyo's lover?"  
  
Inuyasha thought back to his memory attack.  
  
"She called him… Naraku."  
  
Kagome was instantly filled with memories from the DNA laboratory when she met Rin for the first time…  
  
_Kagome got down to the first floor, and following Rin's instructions, she got to the cafeteria. However, she stopped abruptly when she saw the rude man with someone who looked almost exactly like her.  
  
"You should know better than to be here." The rude man told the Kagome look-alike.  
  
"Oh, you worry too much." She said.  
  
"Of course I do. That bastard just escaped from the asylum!" the man said in a high whisper. "We are not safe to some up to the surface until he is put to death after the trial."  
  
"Oh don't worry about Inuyasha. There is no way that they will find him innocent for my 'death.'"  
  
Both the man and the woman laughed. Kagome held her breath and quietly slipped back to the elevator.  
_  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha's voice brought Kagome out of her sudden flashback. "You look pale."  
  
"Inuyasha, tomorrow, I think we better go to the hospital and pay a visit to Rin."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The trip to Tokyo Hospital was silent. Kagome drove, Sango sat in the passenger's seat, and Inuyasha rode in the back seat. Both Inuyasha and Sango wondered why Kagome wanted to take this trip to the hospital to visit Rin. Then again, they both wondered how she was doing.  
  
As usual, they went up to the desk to ask the desk clerk where Rin was residing. They checked in, and went up to room 589.  
  
When the trio entered, they saw a man with long, silver hair who looked a lot like Inuyasha. He looked up and frowned a bit when he saw them.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked, almost demanding. He looked curiously at Inuyasha, but shrugged him off.  
  
"Its okay, Sesshoumaru, they can visit if they want." The woman on the bed exclaimed.  
  
"Rin, are you alright?" Kagome asked, looking Rin over.  
  
Rin had a cast on her left arm, and stitches on her left side, close to her eye. Her lip looked swollen, and busted, but healing at the same time.  
  
"I'm fine." Rin said, even though she did not look like it. "Inuyasha! How are you?"  
  
Rin held up her arm, and they embraced.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while." Rin exclaimed, laughing at herself for saying something so obvious.  
  
"I'm alright, I guess." Inuyasha said with a shrug.  
  
"Um, Rin, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sango finally spoke up, taking up the 'professional lawyer' tone.  
  
"Um, sure." Rin agreed, hesitantly.  
  
Sango nodded to Kagome, telling her that she can take over from there. Kagome agreed since she did not want her best friend to stress out in her condition.  
  
"Rin-chan, do you know who the person was that I ran into? He has long black hair that is very messy-curly like he needs to brush it, and he has a very bad attitude."  
  
"Yes, that would be Naraku; Rujai, Naraku." Rin said with a sigh.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome shot each other a sharp look, and Kagome turned back to Rin, trying to grasp the situation.  
  
"Naraku…." Inuyasha said, unknowingly cutting Kagome off.  
  
"Wasn't he the one in charge of Inuyasha's case, the one testing the DNA and all?" Kagome asked with a frown.  
  
"Yes, that is the man." Rin exclaimed, nodding.  
  
"Does he have any close friends, relatives, anything?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rin frowned in thought, and looked beside her at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Does he?" she asked Sesshoumaru, since he is the boss on their level, also where Naraku works at.  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, nodding. "His closest friend is Jenomaru, whose career is a lawyer, and he has two sisters, Kagura and Kana."  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all looked at each other in shock; Jenomaru was supposed to have been Inuyasha's lawyer if Kagome did not talk Sango into taking his place. Kagura and Kana were the two detectives in charge of the case!  
  
"I smell a conspiracy." Sango said, crossing her arms. "And it reeks!"  
  
"I agree, Sango-chan, but how are we going to prove it?" Kagome asked, and then both looked at Rin.  
  
"I have one more question for you," Sango began. "Who did this to you?"  
  
Rin looked frightened, and she threw her gaze to the window on her right.  
  
"No one." She quickly answered, which left everyone to the conclusion that it was not true. Just looking at the state Rin was in made anyone know that she did not fall down the stairs.  
  
"I tried getting her to tell me for the longest time." Sesshoumaru said with a dark look. "And she still remains closed-mouthed."  
  
"Were you threatened by that person?" Sango asked.  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
"Please, Rin-chan," Kagome begged. "We only want to help you."  
  
Rin shook her head, still not talking anymore.  
  
"We have also been threatened." Kagome continued. "Yet, we still continue to help Inuyasha. Don't you think he deserves that much?"  
  
Rin looked at Inuyasha with a very apologetic look in her eyes. They understood the silent exchange between them, and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Its okay, Kagome." Inuyasha said, shaking his head, not with regret, but to tell her to stop pressing Rin into talking. "We would only be putting her in more danger if we forced her to talk."  
  
Kagome looked saddened, and her gaze downcast.  
  
"Please get better, Rin-chan." Kagome said with a sad smile. "Don't worry; we will do what we can; thank you for all you have done."  
  
Rin nodded, not bearing to look at anyone in the trio. Sango, however, frowned in anger, and fisted her hands.  
  
"How dare you!" she yelled, making Rin jump. "We hardly know Inuyasha, and we still help him even after all that has happened to us!"  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome scolded, trying to pull her friend towards the door.  
  
"My fiancée almost died!" Sango continued to yell, not even getting scared when Sesshoumaru stood up. "Kagome was almost killed by some guy in a black car! You should see her car right now! It's a miracle she even survived!"  
  
By this time, Inuyasha was holding his brother back to keep him from attacking the ranting Sango.  
  
"Kagome had to give up her own son to her brother so he would not be in harm's way! Both of us have stuck our necks out for Inuyasha, and we still stay with him despite all of our hardships! How dare you sit there in that bed when we are risking our lives for Inuyasha, and he is supposed to be your brother-in-law!"  
  
Sango suddenly stopped ranting, and broke down crying as she placed a hand over her flat stomach. Everyone looked at her, bewildered, as she cried.  
  
"Kagome…" Sango sobbed, clinching her stomach. "I think something is wrong with my child!"  
  
Ice started to flow in Kagome's veins as she caught her friend when Sango fell. Sango continued to sob, holding her lower abdomen.  
  
"Kagome, my baby!" Sango cried again. "Please, don't let my baby die!"  
  
"Inuyasha, please help me carry her!" Kagome cried helplessly to him. "We need to get her to the maternity level!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran over to Sango's side, scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style out the door.  
  
"It hurts!" Sango cried again. "Please don't die, baby, please don't die!"  
  
Kagome looked back at the bewildered couple, quickly rushing to the door.  
  
"Please get well soon, Rin-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, and then ran out the door.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
In the waiting room, on the maternity level, Inuyasha and Kagome waited impatiently for three hours for some news about Sango. Kagome sat in a chair with her face in her hands while Inuyasha paced the floor like an expecting father.  
  
Sango came back out, looking relieved and worried at the same time. Instantly she was bombarded with questions from her two friends.  
  
"Hold on, hold on." Sango patiently said, holding up her two hands to tell them to stop. "The doctor said that my reaction was brought on by stress. He told me to take it easy, and don't get too worked up."  
  
"But you're still pregnant?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, holding a hand to her heart.  
  
"Well, I'm so hungry I can eat a whole restaurant dry." Sango laughed.  
  
Kagome had a suspicion that Sango was forcing most of her cheeriness, but Kagome smiled anyway.  
  
"Okay, let's go to my house and we'll eat a whole lot of food."  
  
"No, its okay, Kagome-chan." Sango exclaimed tiredly. "But thank you for the offer. I need to go home and rest."  
  
After Kagome dropped Sango off at her house, she and Inuyasha went back to her apartment, settling for small T.V. dinners for supper.  
  
"Do you think Sango is still pregnant?" Kagome asked, stabbing a carrot with her fork. "She seemed pretty upset."  
  
"If she miscarried then the doctors would have kept her at the hospital, right?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
They were silent practically all night until they decided to sleep. Inuyasha gathered the blankets around the couch that he usually sleeps on, and he turned to Kagome.  
  
"Good night." He said.  
  
"Good night." Kagome replied, nodding to him.  
  
They stared at each other for an unknown amount of minutes; the tension between them was rising….  
  
Inuyasha had no idea how it happened; he was pressed up against Kagome as she was pressed up against the wall. They moved to her bedroom, kissing each other hungrily, both breathing rapidly, not caring if they could not breathe.  
  
Sensations were all around them, their hands moved all over each other's bodies, their lips met, their lips went to other places on each other that made them drown in delightful pleasure. Inuyasha vaguely heard their hard-breathing conversation as they rolled over each other.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
More kissing, hands touching ever where, chests rapidly moving.  
  
"I've never been so sure about this than anything in my life."  
  
They practically tore each other's clothing off, kissing deeply, touching intimately. Inuyasha touched Kagome in places he never thought existed, and her moaning response told him he was doing the right thing.  
  
It was as if he was doing this for the first time; they were trembling, both acting like nervous teenagers instead of adults. Inuyasha had never experienced as something as heavenly as this; it was with Kagome, not Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
The way she breathed his name sent shivers of pleasure up his spine, making him respond to her cries even more. It was nothing like this with Kikyo; it was sex with her.  
  
This was love, and incredible love that consumed him, devoured him, and he let it happen. His soul cried out for her, and never once in his life had it cried out for any woman.  
  
Their lips and flesh continued to touch, his lips, mouth, and hands became acquainted with her body, memorizing every inch of her, and the sound of her voice, filling his mind. He could not get enough of her; she was so soft, practically breakable, and he felt like a virgin once again, giving himself to her.  
  
"You're trembling…"  
  
They breathed rapidly, kissing fiercely.  
  
"You are too."  
  
"I've never… done this…"  
  
"I know, and even though I have… I'm sorry you're not my first…."  
  
She touched his hand, holding it in her own. Even the smallest touch like that sent thrills through their bodies.  
  
"It's okay. Even though you have, this is your first time with me, so it's like you're first time."  
  
They caressed each other, the pain in his heart and soul was healing with every stroke. How can a woman hold this much power? How can anything like this feel so good and right?  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
Their eyes met; Inuyasha was unaware that they were both facing each other, naked, in a very intimate position. They were breathing hard, and he felt the most wondrous sensation he had ever felt. Her eyes were furrowed a bit, and she squeaked in her throat.  
  
He heaved a sigh, finally feeling her inside with himself. She felt so wonderful it made him cry out like a madman whom did not have any water for years.  
  
"Ka…go…me…."  
  
She wiggled, submitting beneath him, giving him begging moans that made him move faster. There flesh moved together through sheets of perspiration.  
  
"Never… have I felt… anything like this…."  
  
A moaned response, lips meeting, they held on desperately to each other. She cried his name again, and at that moment he was healed from the scars in his life. His childhood, his ex-lover's betrayal, everything; and all that filled the holes were her.  
  
"Please, say my name again…"  
  
She moaned, arching up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
"Please… again…"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Again…"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
They both crashed into each other, their worlds crashing together, blending their souls together. Oh, sweet, sweet peace! His Angel of Peace.  
  
Now all that existed in his life was her; no one else.  
  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
  
**AN:** About the whole 'Kagome and Inuyasha fighting' thing, it is actually psychologically proven that if a couple that fights a lot, they will grow stronger together. My main reason why Kagome and Inuyasha belong together. Their fighting is the "perfect fighting" because they fight all the time, but they always forgive each other. That sort of fighting is the good fighting.  
  
n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n  
  
**Mini Nicka:** I hope you still like this story. Thank you for your review!!!  
  
**Moon-Dragon 1288:** Yes, it was sad that they had to separate, but at least they're together now!! Thank you for your review!!!  
  
**x1nfernal:** I hope you like this chapter!! Thank you for your review!!!  
  
**Flint Newerson:** Thank you for your complement!!! Thank you for your review!!!  
  
**SilverCrystal Thorns:** I hope you like this chapter!!! Thank you for your review!!!!!  
  
**Sesshomaru13:** Heehee… Naraku torturing is a very good thing! (smiles evily) I hope you like this chapter!!! Thank you for your review!!  
  
**Copperline Kitty:** You two are funny!!! Thank you for your review!!! It really did brighten up my not-so-good day!!! 


	11. The Trial

Disclaimer: I pick up dimes off the ground. So, do I honestly own Inuyasha? I don't think so; please do not sue this very poor college girl. Seriously, college drains you dry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** I was on deviantart(dot)com, and I found this girl who draws awesome, awesome Inuyasha fan art! She also mentioned that the anime Inuyasha had its grand finale (she lives in Brazil, and they get to see Inuyasha way before we do in the U.S.), and she said the final episode is called, _"The Bond of Two."_ Do any of you readers know what this episode is about? She also said that Rumiko Takahashi is still continuing the manga, even though the anime ended, so the real ending is still up in the air. If you want to see her art work, go to: giovannag(dot) deviantart(dot)com(slash/)gallery(slash/) 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Notes you might want to know about the Japanese Justice System:_  
**  
If found guilty, the prosecuted has a chance of getting appeal. 

They (lawyers) can also investigate all categories of criminal cases on their own initiative, without assistance from the police and other law enforcement agencies.  
  
Death Penalty mostly used is Lethal Injection

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**WARNING:** Sexual reverences. Nothing descriptive like in last chapter, but is boldly implied. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

**4wheelergirl4ever:** Well, I try not to have grammar and/or spelling errors; thank you for the complement! Thank you for your review!  
  
**inuyasha-girly-2007:** Well… please read the chapter, and please don't kill me! You'll find out what I mean… (sweat-drop) Thank you for your review!!!!  
  
**Mini Nicka:** I hope you like this chapter, too. Thank you for your review!!!  
  
**x1nfernal:** Wow, someone who DOES read author's notes! Thank you! I had to hurry and post that chapter before I realized that I wrote a semi-lemon. I was blushing horribly when I saw that I actually posted it. I was telling my fiancée, "Oh, God, I can't believe I posted that! I can't believe I posted that!" He just laughed at me (sweat-drop). But, you're welcome; I try to remember to warn people so they will know, because I know some people who do not like lemons. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for your review!  
  
**Copperline Kitty:** Once again, you two are so hilarious! Thank you! My mom wants to learn to play the piano before she dies; she's fifty, so I think she has enough time… (sweat-drop). You have to stay with your friend until the 24th? No ill intended for your friend, but you are very, very brave! I could not last that long with my other friend! Sorry if I offended you, Ms. Erin, I did not intentionally insult you. Please don't hurt me! I hope you two enjoy this chapter and thank you for your review!!!  
  
**Siyuri:** Oh, I hate evil computers, too! One time, I was typing a chapter, and I forgot to save, and I ended up getting the "blue screen of death!" So, I understand that you didn't review for the last chapter, and you are not to blame for evil computers. Aw! I want an Inuyasha plushie! No, wait, I want a Sesshoumaru plushie! Yes, Sango is pregnant, and I think we are all happy for her. Well, those who want a Miroku/ Sango relationship. Thank you for your review!  
  
**Kagome M.K:** I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for your review!  
  
**SilverCrystal Thorns:** Yes, Kikyo does need to rot in hell. She'll get hers soon enough! Thank you for your review!  
  
**Keiko89:** Well, about the whole "abbreviations," I think I can explain that. I have this college professor who hates abbreviations, and she takes off like twenty freak'n points, each, for each abbreviation. So, I use fan fictions as practice for nonabreviasion, except in dialogue, because in dialogue, it is acceptable. Thank you for your review!  
  
**crypticgoddess:** Well, this chapter is a bit dark, but I hope you enjoy it any way. Thank you for your review!  
  
**Sesshomaru13:** Well, in this chapter, it is nothing descriptive, but it is boldly implied; enjoy! Thank you for your review!  
  
**crazy-inu-chick:** Thank you for your complement! Please enjoy the chapter! Thank you for your review!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AN:** This is not the last chapter. The reason why I put the responses first instead of at the end of the chapter is because something major is going to happen. Thank you.  
  
……………………………………………….  
  
**Miracle Worker  
**  
_Chapter 11: "The Trial"  
_  
The weeks passed by too quickly, and it was soon two days before Inuyasha's trial before the court. Sango and Kagome did everything they could, but without the files that were missing, they could not prove anything, and everything was against the hanyou.  
  
On many nights, Kagome and Inuyasha would fall into each others' arms in frustration of everything against them, content with just being with each other. They would sometimes vent their frustration through sexual activity, trying to forget the world and the fate that awaited Inuyasha.  
  
They even did a good, old fashion Irish knee-trembler.  
  
(An Irish knee-trembler is done against the wall, and the couple's knees tremble from the sensation of the activity.)  
  
One morning, Sango called Kagome on her cell phone, and Kagome picked it up.  
  
"Do you think we can get Rin to testify?" Sango asked, not bothering to greet Kagome.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Sango."  
  
"Oh, hi, Kagome. Do you think we can get Rin to testify?"  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"I don't think so, because you saw her reaction to us just asking her what happened."  
  
Sango sighed with Kagome.  
  
"This isn't going too well."  
  
"I know, Sango, but we are doing the best we can."  
  
"How's Inuyasha taking it?"  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, asleep next to her, his face looked so angelic.  
  
"He seems to be taking it well, but on some nights he… is wild, frustrated."  
  
There was pregnant pause from Sango.  
  
"Aww… my little Kagome-chan has finally grown up and lost her virginity."  
  
Kagome's face turned red.  
  
"I-I have not!"  
  
"Have too!" Sango accused and laughed. "I can tell by your voice when you said how he is wild and frustrated. I mean, Miroku and I had some frustrated nights—"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
Sango laughed, dropping the subject.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll see you in the courtroom tomorrow at 10:00 am."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
Kagome hung the cell phone up, setting it down at the night stand beside her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Kagome jumped, looking Inuyasha while he was sitting up.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome desperately on the mouth, their tongues dancing together. It seemed that the closer they got to the trial date, the more desperate Inuyasha becomes; and Kagome tries to satisfy his desperation the best she could, and trying to forget what he was fated for.  
  
It was after lunch that Shippou called Kagome's cell phone, sounding like he was going to cry.  
  
"Shippou, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Is Inuyasha going to die tomorrow?"  
  
"W-What makes you say that?"  
  
"On the news, they announced that his trial is tomorrow."  
  
Kagome gasped, forgetting about the mass media attention that his trial brings. Knowing that did not bring Kagome any comfort as she tried to comfort her son.  
  
"Shippou, that is not known until tomorrow."  
  
"But… but they said that he's going to be found guilty!" Shippou cried. "Please, can I talk to Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome hesitated, and handed the phone over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippou wants to talk to you." Kagome said before going into her room to get dressed.  
  
Kagome laid the clothes out for her, feeling over the fabric before she collapsed on the bed, crying and sobbing. She did not want Inuyasha to be found guilty, of course; he was innocent.  
  
Suddenly, at the thought of Inuyasha being found guilty, Kagome thought of the death penalty that awaited him. That thought caused a wave of nausea to rise from the bottom of her stomach, and made her lurch.  
  
Kagome raced to her bathroom, and vomited in the toilet. After a few more lurches, she flushed the toilet, and rinsed her mouth out. She looked a bit pale, and her face felt clammy; it had to be the stress.  
  
When Kagome came out of the bedroom, fully clothed, she saw that Inuyasha was off the phone, looking like he was in a trance.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and gave her a tired smile as he leaned back further into the cushion of the couch.  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha greeted just as tired as he looked. "I heard you were sick in there."  
  
Kagome nodded, but brought the conversation to another path.  
  
"What did Shippou say?"  
  
"He just ranted about how unfair life is, how unfair people are, and that he doesn't want me to die."  
  
"Do you want to die?" Kagome asked, knowing it was not a good question.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand gently and yanked her down on his lap. He held her close to him, breathing in her sent.  
  
"Your sent is… interesting today…"  
  
"What makes it so interesting today and not any other day?"  
  
Inuyasha breathed her in again.  
  
"Your sent is mingling with mine… and another."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome asked, confused as Inuyasha held her tighter, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"I always wanted a family." He murmured, licking her neck.  
  
"What… are you talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha placed a gentle hand on Kagome's womb, and he gently massaged it.  
  
"Nothing…" he finally answered. "I'm just rambling nonsense."  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, please tell me."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha hesitated, still massaging her womb. "Do you want a child?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned a light pink, but she did not blush as heavily as she would have if he asked her that when she was still a virgin.  
  
"Yes, I would want your child." She answered, holding him.  
  
"Boy or girl?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, just as long as you would want the child, too."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, patting Kagome womb.  
  
"Yes, I would love for you to have my child, so this is the final gift I can give to you."  
  
Kagome looked at her hanyou, half in confusion, and half in anger.  
  
"Don't say your good-byes, Inuyasha! You have not been sentenced! You haven't even been found not guilty or guilty!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded tiredly, placing a light kiss on Kagome's lips.  
  
"You're right; I haven't, but this is still the last gift I can give you. Just please tell the little one who I am, not what I've done; please?"  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, nuzzling her neck, just contented with holding her, and holding the other.  
  
"You'll know soon, but just not now."  
  
Kagome, knowing that she will not be able to get more out of Inuyasha, just sighed, and allowed him to hold her for hours; their hands together, palm to palm, and fingers to fingers.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The next day cam way too early for Kagome's liking. She got up early, feeling nauseous, and had to vomit again. One thing Kagome did not like was stress; it seemed to make her more and more nauseated.  
  
Kagome exited her bedroom and went to the dining room, seeing that Inuyasha was already up with breakfast already made for them. Kagome sighed, her eyes closed, and she gave Inuyasha a big smile.  
  
"Good morning." She greeted cheerfully, although it was obviously forced.  
  
"Ohayo Gozamasu." Inuyasha greeted with a nod, setting Kagome's plate down.  
  
Kagome looked at her breakfast, and she began to eat. She kept watching her breakfast until it started to blur. Kagome blinked her eyes and the salty liquid fell to the table with a splatter. She sniffed, trying to force the tears away, but they kept filling up in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with the salty tears running down her cheeks. She sniffed again, forcing a wobbly smile.  
  
"You don't have to force yourself to be optimistic for my sake." Inuyasha said, looking painfully at Kagome.  
  
Those words made Kagome break down into sobs, and she ran into his arms, sobbing in his shoulder. Inuyasha held her in his arms, making her wonder why he had not broken down like she was.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome sobbed. "Inuyasha."  
  
They could not say anything else except the name of the other.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kagome was in the courtroom at 9:30 am, behind where Inuyasha would sit, and Inuyasha was in the "contempt" cell. She stared at the room that would determine the hanyou's fate; it was a large, regular courtroom with the judge's desk at the front, the jury seats to the right, the witness stand beside the judge's desk, the two tables next to each other, one prosecutor's table, the other was the defendant's table.  
  
Next to the witness stand was a window where one could see the defendant, or anyone who needs to be put in contempt, pass through before they disappear behind the wall. Kagome took in a shaky breath when someone sat down beside her.  
  
The woman had beautiful, long black hair, pale skin, and beautiful brown eyes. Her lips were ruby-red, and her gaze moved over the courtroom with a look that did not hold any interest. Then the woman looked at Kagome, realizing she was there.  
  
"Oh, hello." The woman greeted. "I'm not going to be staying for long, so you don't have to worry about me. Inuyasha is going to come out soon, and I want to see him one last time before I leave."  
  
"I've… seen you before!" Kagome aspirated, her eyes widening.  
  
"I know; it was at the DNA laboratory, I was in the cafeteria with Naraku."  
  
"K-Kikyo?! Kikyo Yahame?!"  
  
"Yes, that's my name, although now it is Kikyo Rujai."  
  
"What…" Kagome began, and then got very angry. "How dare you?! How dare you be here now at a time like this?!"  
  
Kikyo yawned, looking at the defendant's chair, not caring that Kagome looked at her like she was about to kill her.  
  
"I would love to take you out right now!" Kagome screeched. "How dare you be here when Inuyasha is going to be facing all of this for a crime he did not commit?"  
  
"A crime he did not commit?!" Kagome screeched back. "He committed my murder long before I died!"  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo in bewilderment.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" she demanded.  
  
"You're supposed to be a psychologist; you figure it out!"  
  
Kagome shook her sleep-deprived brain to figure out what Kikyo was talking about. Finally, Kagome grudgingly shook her head, telling the woman she did not know.  
  
"I died when I was living because he let me! He did not see anything wrong with me, and look at me now! I'm completely insane!"  
  
"**That**, I believe." Kagome muttered, folding her arms, and scooting away from Kikyo. "But, obviously, you're not insane."  
  
Kikyo whirled to face Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"What I mean," Kagome calmly continued. "Is that anyone who says they're insane, are in fact, not; because anyone who **knows** they are insane cannot be insane because they are mentally aware to say they are insane."  
  
Kikyo looked at Kagome like she just turned into an eighteen-legged octopus with eyes on fire.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, to be sane means 'mentally sound.' Obviously, you are 'mentally sound' enough to know that you are 'not mentally sound,' which is why pleading for insanity should not work. Anyone who comes up with a premeditated crime like that, and forces another person who is innocent to suffer, is 'mentally sound.'"  
  
Kikyo scoffed, turning back to the courtroom as if it was more interesting than Kagome. The psychologist reached into her purse, looking for something inside; when she found it, she pulled her hand out.  
  
"Hey," Kagome started, glaring at Kikyo out of the corner of her eyes. "Why did you frame Inuyasha?"  
  
Kikyo looked Kagome up and down, noting the light bruises she received from Inuyasha slamming into her. Kikyo raised an eyebrow at the psychologist.  
  
"I hate him." Kikyo replied, crossing her arms. "I had someone better than him; someone who can understand me."  
  
"You know, there is such a thing as 'breaking up.' Have you heard of it? It's where one partner tells the other partner a sob story of how they no longer love the other, and they should not be together. It may hurt the other partner who is going to have the broken heart, but at least it saves them from this hell."  
  
"Gods, you're such a bitch." Kikyo scoffed.  
  
"Obviously, I'm not much of a bitch as you are."  
  
"So, are you calling me a bitch?"  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo again, hatred radiating off of her towards the other woman. Then she stopped herself; she had no right to hate Kikyo. That would be Inuyasha's duty if he wants to hate her or not.  
  
"I guess I am." Kagome answered.  
  
Then, Kagome saw Inuyasha pass by the courtroom window, being led by a guard. He was wearing a blue suit, which he shifted uncomfortably in, and he kept adjusting it.  
  
"I don't know why I had to wear a suit, Kagome." Inuyasha said, not realizing Kikyo was there because he was adjusting his tie. "I'm just not comfortable in them."  
  
"Hello, lover." A cold voice said, reaching his ears.  
  
Inuyasha abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at Kikyo with wide eyes, shock made his body numb. The guard went back to the cell hold, waiting to guard whoever got out of hand during the trial.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo…"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you still know my name." Kikyo said, pretending to examine her fingernails.  
  
"What… are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going to stay for the whole trial, Inuyasha. That would just be silly for the jury to convict the hanyou while the 'dead' girlfriend sits behind him."  
  
Inuyasha flinched a little, cautiously approaching his seat; his footsteps echoed in the empty courtroom.  
  
When Inuyasha took his seat, several other people entered the "audience" benches. Kikyo looked behind her, and looked at the clock on the wall; 9:52 am.  
  
"Well, it looks like I wore out my welcome." Kikyo said, standing up and putting her purse on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha kept his back to both Kikyo and Kagome, waiting impatiently for Kikyo to leave. Kikyo, however, leaned over the railing that separated the defendant from the audience. She put her lips to his ear and whispered something that Kagome could not hear; something that made Inuyasha tense up.  
  
Kikyo then kissed his cheek, and left without a sign. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, his back still to her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered to him.  
  
"It's nothing, Kagome, its nothing."  
  
Kagome knew what Kikyo said was not "nothing," but she kept silent, knowing that Inuyasha was under pressure; and a man, or even a demon, under pressure was not to be pressed any further.  
  
Sango came in the courtroom at five 'til ten o'clock. She slammed her folders down on the table, breathing hard from lack of breath, and just haggard.  
  
"Damn reporters can't take a hint when you tell them 'I do not want to comment.'" Sango mumbled. "They should either get hearing aids or be taken out and shot!"  
  
"Rough day, Sango-chan?" Kagome inquired, leaning forward a bit.  
  
"Yes, very much so." Sango answered, getting her documents out. "I told you I don't like to be in the courtroom on Friday the 13th!"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, and Sango looked at her for the first time since this morning. Sango saw her best friend glowing brightly despite the stress of the day.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango whispered, leaning towards her friend. "Are you pregnant?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she put her hand on her stomach. She looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at her for the first time since he came into the courtroom, only he was watching her from over his shoulder.  
  
"I-I don't know." Kagome answered, keeping her hand on her stomach. What was it that Inuyasha said last night?  
  
Inuyasha nodded, patting Kagome womb.  
  
"Yes, I would love for you to have my child, so this is the final gift I can give to you."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a questioning look, which he nodded to her so only she would see. Her eyes widened more, if that was possible, and she kept her hand on her stomach.  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru came in and sat down next to Kagome. A few minutes later, he looked at her with a questioning look. Kagome gave him a small, nervous, smile and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You smell pregnant." He whispered to her, still looking at his brother. Inuyasha had turned around to face the judge's desk, but he acknowledged that his brother was there with a twitch of his ear.  
  
"I am pregnant." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. _I don't want to take my eyes off him. I can't take my eyes off of him; not now.  
_  
"Oh, what a wonderful job you did, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru muttered to his brother, but all Inuyasha did was nodded his head in agreement.  
  
The courtroom was packed by the time 9:58 came, and a media sketcher was there to sketch the proceedings.  
  
At 10:00 am, the bailiff announced, in a loud voice, "All rise for the honorable Judge Kouga!"  
  
A young man came in, carrying several folders; he had blue eyes, and long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. At the mention of his name, both Sango and Kagome snapped their heads towards him.  
  
"Kouga?!" both Sango and Kagome yelp in unison, making everyone in the courtroom look at them.  
  
Kouga snapped his head towards Sango, and then Kagome; he kept his eyes on her as he walked up to his judge's desk, and put the folders down.  
  
"Well, Kagome, how are you?" he asked a bit stiffly.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess." Kagome replied, embarrassed that they were talking across the courtroom.  
  
"How's Shippou?" Kouga asked, oblivious to the looks, and how inappropriate it is to talk across the courtroom.  
  
"He's okay."  
  
"Well, please tell him I said hello." Kouga said, opening the folder.  
  
"I will."  
  
The prosecuting lawyer looked at Judge Kouga, and asked, "How do you know her, You're Honor?"  
  
"We were once a couple in college." Kouga announced, looking over the documents. "Kagome and I didn't end well."  
  
Sango slapped her forehead, and mumbled, "We're screwed."  
  
The trial went underway for a full two hours, with half the jury thinking Inuyasha was guilty, the rest, not guilty. Naraku was brought to the witness stand for confirmation of the DNA results.  
  
Naraku confirmed that his testing was true, and no one doubted the word of a professional.  
  
Finally, the prosecutor only needed one more victim/witness to question.  
  
"I call Doctor Kagome Higurashi to the stand." The lawyer announced.  
  
Kagome flinched, not knowing that she was supposed to be brought forth for witnessing. She got up, went through the gate after Naraku and her glared at each other. When she went to the witness stand, Naraku leaned forward, whispering something to the prosecutor.  
  
The prosecutor nodded, and stood up to question Kagome.  
  
"Doctor Higurashi," the lawyer began. "How long has the said hanyou—"  
  
"Objection!" Sango called out, rising out of her seat. "When the prosecutor said 'hanyou' he is trying to make the people of the jury turn against him by hinting about his heritage!"  
  
Kouga looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Can't they tell just by looking at him?" the judge asked, making some people laugh. "Sustained; prosecutor may continue."  
  
"Thank you, You're Honor." He turned back to Kagome. "How long has the hanyou, Inuyasha, been under your psychologist care?"  
  
"For almost three and a half months." Kagome answered.  
  
"And what is your relationship with him?"  
  
"Doctor and patient." Kagome internally winced, hating to write their relationship off as nothing; as so little.  
  
"Then why, may I ask, are you pregnant with the hanyou's child?"  
  
Several people gasped, and Kagome forged a confused look.  
  
"Do you still want to say that your relationship with the defendant was, in fact, just 'doctor and patient'?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes, I still want to say that, because my personal life is not of the court's concern. I have a personal life involving a boyfriend, not a patient; and how you, the prosecutor knows about my pregnancy, when I just found out myself, is beyond me." Kagome said, telling the truth if one really looks at the hidden words, and glared at Naraku.  
  
How did he know anyway?  
  
The prosecutor looked like he was at a loss, so he murmured, "No further questions."  
  
Sango stood up, walking over to Kagome, and asked, "Doctor, have you been involved with the defendant's case?"  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"What can you tell the jury what you have found out?"  
  
"First, I got another opinion from the DNA lab, and we found out that this whole 'murder' was set up."  
  
There were a lot of murmurs among the audience and jury; Kouga slammed his gavel down on the desk to make the people shut up. Once the courtroom settled down, Sango continued.  
  
"Please continue, Doctor."  
  
"I also have been receiving threat calls," Kagome continued, looking at Naraku, and he smirked at her. "My best friend's fiancée was… killed, and the doctor in the DNA lab was threatened; she is still in the hospital."  
  
Several more murmurs broke out, and Kouga slammed his gavel down on his desk in anger. The murmuring stopped, and the judge turned to the jury.  
  
"The jury will take a break, and then come to a verdict."  
  
The jury did just that, and Kagome exited the witness stand, looking at the clock; it read 1:53 pm.  
  
As the trio, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha waited for the verdict, Naraku, who sat at the far end from them, nodded and talked on his cell phone. Kagome raised an eyebrow, wondering who he was talking to.  
  
Kagome was about to get up, when Inuyasha gently grabbed her wrist, holding her in her spot.  
  
"Please don't leave me." He whispered to her.  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling comfortingly at him, hoping that the verdict was a good one. Inuyasha probably did not think so since he looked miserable.  
  
The jury came in at 2:34 pm, filing in and taking their seats. Everyone stood up when Judge Kouga came in, and sat down.  
  
"Have you reached a verdict?" he asked the jury.  
  
The head jury foreman stood up and replied, "We have, You're Honor."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
The guard got the paper and handed it to Kouga. He opened up the folded paper, read it with an expressionless face, and handed it back to the guard, which he handed back to the jury foreman.  
  
"Will the defendant please rise?" Kouga said to Inuyasha.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Sango stood up from their seats; Sango's legs shook, and she was sure it was not because of her pregnancy.  
  
"We the jury finds the defendant, Inuyasha the hanyou…" the jury foreman began, opening up the folded paper.  
  
Kagome held her breath and it seemed to take the said verdict forever to be announced. Both Sango and she both held there heads in their hands, their hearts pounding and their palms sweating.  
  
The tension rose, and they waited for the jury foreman to continue.  
  
"…Guilty of first degree murder."  
  
Kagome's heart plummeted down to her stomach, and her body felt numb. Sango plopped down heavily in her seat, putting a comforting hand on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
Surprisingly, the people left the courtroom very quickly, as did the prosecutor. As Naraku walked by, he smirked smugly at Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru had to hold Kagome back from attacking the bastard, holding her as gently as he could by her upper arm.  
  
"Careful, woman," Sesshoumaru warned. "You're pregnant with my niece or nephew."  
  
Kagome stilled and looked at Inuyasha with tear-filled eyes. He was still standing, his back to her, and when practically everyone was out of the courtroom, including Judge Kouga, the bailiff came and got Inuyasha to lead him to the holding cell.  
  
Kagome jumped out of her seat before either Sesshoumaru or Sango could catch her, trying to run after Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome as he passed through the door, the bailiff closing the locked door behind them. Kagome ran to the courtroom window, and the bailiff finally allowed Inuyasha to stop for a few minutes.  
  
They looked at each other, both not knowing what to say, and Kagome pressed her hand against the glass.  
  
Inuyasha place his hand on Kagome's hand, palm to palm, and fingers to fingers, with the glass window between them. Kagome had tears streaming down her face which she did not bother to wipe away. She sniffed, sobbing, and they kept their hands like that for as long as they could.  
  
_I love you.  
_  
Inuyasha finally had one lone tear stream down his left cheek, splattering on his clothes, and the bailiff tugged Inuyasha away down the hall, his hand scrapped along the glass, trying to keep the connection with Kagome, even if it was through glass.  
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome sobbed, her hands on the glass, trying to watch him being practically dragged down the hall. "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha got pulled through the heavy double doors, looking at Kagome one last time before the solid doors closed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" 


	12. Do You Love Me?

**Disclaimer:** I seriously do not own Inuyasha. 

……………………………………

**AN:** (authoress jumps back from all the flames she received) Wow! That was a bit hot! (realizes she is on fire so she drops to the ground and rolls around) Do you readers honestly think that I would kill Inuyasha when I could not even kill Miroku? Well, on with the fan fic.

…………………………………..

**Miracle Worker**

_Chapter 12: "Do You Love Me?"_

Kagome sat on the examining table in complete shock. She shivered from the lack of clothing; doctors' offices only gave the patients a thin piece of cloth for a poor excuse of clothing.

Kagome's eyes started to fill up with tears, and she knew why. She quickly wiped the liquid away and pushed the depressed feelings aside. She had to keep it together for her child. Then the door opened and a woman in a white coat came into the room.

"Hello, Dr. Higurashi." The other doctor greeted, looking at Kagome's red, puffy eyes. "Are you here for anti-depressants?"

"No, Doctor." Kagome sniffed, giving her company a smile. "I'm here to make sure my baby is alright. I've been under a large amount of stress, so…"

"Ah, I understand." The doctor nodded. "Aren't we all? Please lay down on the table."

Kagome did what she was asked, and she lay down on the hard table. The doctor gently examined Kagome's stomach, her gloved hands gently prodding Kagome's womb. When the doctor pressed her hands forward, Kagome felt something that felt like a knot in her uterus.

"Well, Higurashi, when did you find out you are pregnant?" the doctor asked, writing on her clipboard.

"Last week… on Friday the 13th."

"Oh dear! What a horrible day to find out such wonderful news! …Well, if one is suppositious."

Kagome nodded, her eyes downcast.

"Yes, it is. I'm beginning to hate that day."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin vigorously scrubbed the table; the news about Inuyasha's trial had been going on since the verdict was announced. She tried to forget about the trial, and she scrubbed more furiously.

"Easy, Rin, the table might break, and you just got out of the hospital."

Rin's pace slowed down to a halt.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru sighed, coaxing Rin to sit down, and he sat down.

"Inuyasha has always had the worst luck." He explained, pulling Rin close to him. "His bad luck comes from opening up to the wrong people; hence, Kikyo. I told him she was bad company, but no one can tell that stubborn hanyou anything."

"Still, it's unfair for him to die for something he didn't do." Rin said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru silently agreed by nodding.

"I pity Kagome, though." Sesshoumaru said. "And I never thought I could pity anyone."

Rin gave her lover a sharp look.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha had been doing some things, and never thought of the possibility of getting pregnant."

Rin's eyes widened, and her mouth opened a bit.

"Kagome's pregnant?"

Sesshoumaru nodded regretfully.

"Yes, she is; and here Inuyasha is about to have the ultimate injection put into his veins."

Rin fell silent, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Sesshoumaru… I think its time I did something about this, so your niece or nephew will not have to grow up fatherless."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango slammed the documents down after reading them. The situation keeps getting worse and worse; Inuyasha's evidence file was taken, so now nothing can prove that he did not commit the crime.

Narku must have known that Sango and Kagome were going for an appeal. Sango sat down on a chair next to her fiancée's bed, pulling out the documents.

Sango was so intoned into her documents that the beeping sounds of the monitors were drowned out.

"So, you're still overworking yourself?"

Sango snapped out of her reading, looking around to find the sound of the man's voice. Her eyes then landed on Miroku; his eyes were opened, staring at her. She screamed, putting a hand over her mouth, and stood up, dropping the documents.

Sango abruptly hugged her fiancée tightly, and let go of him when he coughed. She looked lovingly down at him, not caring that he looked like hell ran over him with a dump truck.

"Oh, Miroku-anata, I've missed you so much!" Sango cried, hugging him more gently now.

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango for as long as they would go. He placed a hand gently on the side of her face and brought his lips to her lips.

The couple practically made out for twenty minutes until a nurse came in, and when she saw them, she was startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Mr. Hoshi, I'm glad to see you're up."

Miroku looked like he was about to drool at the sight of the beautiful redhead. He must have died because this was Heaven! When Miroku looked back at Sango, she was flaring at the look he gave the nurse; flames were in her eyes, and she looked like a psycho ready to kill.

On second thought, this must be hell. Miroku thought, laughing to himself.

When the nurse left, Sango exploded.

"YOU LETCHER! YOU WERE OUT FOR SEVERAL WEEKS AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO GAVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU ENOUGH TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE FOR DAYS AND DAYS! THEN WHEN YOU COME BACK TO THE LIVING WORLD, THE FIRST GIRL YOU SEE MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO SPRAY YOUR PANTS!"

"But, Sango-koiishi, I don't have to go to the bathroom—"

"YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF 'SPRAY' I MEAN!!!!!"

Miroku laughed breathily, slowly shaking his head.

"Oh, Sango, you always were very hilarious when you're jealous."

At that moment, a hot, young doctor came into the room to check on Miroku. At the sight of the god, Sango's eyes widened, her mouth fell open, and she almost drooled.

"Hello, Mr. Hoshi, and Mrs. Hoshi." The doctor greeted.

Sango gave a laugh.

"Oh, no doctor, we're not married."

Miroku shot Sango a dark look.

"We're not married **yet**!" he corrected.

"Oh, don't pay attention to him; he just came out of a fantasy land."

Both Sango and the doctor laughed; and the young man checked him, Miroku looked like he was about to strangle to poor guy just for looking at Sango.

"You seem like a nice lady." The doctor complemented.

"Oh, please, you haven't known me for that long." Sango laughed, blushed, and fluttered her eyelashes at the hot doctor.

The doctor got out a scrap sheet of paper and wrote something down, and he handed it to Sango.

"This is my phone number, my cell phone number, and my pager. Please call me any time."

Sango smiled, pocketing the number away.

"I will." She said, giving the doctor a flirtatious look.

The doctor left, and Miroku scowled at Sango with his arms crossed. When Sango looked at him, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked in a low voice. "Are you actually going to call the guy? I'm sure he has a better career than I do because he's rich and all, and he would give you a lot of children; and what do I have? I have a career as a priest, I only make what people at church give and that's not much, and I would probably be living off your income."

Sango laughed again, patting Miroku on the shoulder.

"You're so funny when you're jealous!" Sango laughed, repeating Miroku's words earlier.

"You know… I can't believe I'm saying this," Miroku began with a thoughtful look. "But we act just like Peter and Lois from The Family Guy."

"I've never watched it."

"Oh, you should! It's a great show!"

Sango snorted.

"Well, unlike you, I don't have a lot of free time."

Miroku suddenly turned serious.

"Did Inuyasha win the case?"

Sango looked wounded as she gathered her documents off the floor.

"No, he didn't, I'm afraid. The DNA lab doctor, Rin, was also put in the hospital after she was beaten and threatened. Kagome-chan was almost killed, and now, right when we're trying to get an appeal, Inuyasha's evidence files have disappeared."

Miroku sighed, shaking his head, not believing how much has happened in just a few weeks.

"Then, on top of everything else," Sango continued. "Kagome-chan is pregnant by Inuyasha, and I'm pregnant by you."

Miroku did a double take at Sango.

"What…?" he asked, looking beyond shocked.

"I'm pregnant with your child."

It took a long, long time for Miroku to register the difference between "pregnant" and "not pregnant" was, even with his perverted mind.

When he finally registered it, Miroku smiled a smile that could only be described as "goofy." If he could have gotten up, he would have picked Sango up in his arms and twirled her around until they were dizzy. But then that would have made Sango sick and she would have thrown up on him.

"Are you happy about it?" Sango asked, a bit afraid.

As an answer, Miroku pulled Sango down and he kissed her fiercely, never stopping for another good hour.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome sat on the floor of her living room, looking over photo albums. There were pictures of her when she was little, of Shippou, but none of Inuyasha. She should have taken some pictures of Inuyasha so that their child would know what their father looked like before he was murdered for something he did not do—

Kagome slammed the album shut and cried some more. It seemed like the only thing that she could do is cry her eyes out, and wait until Inuyasha is strapped to the chair and injected with poison.

"Gods, Inuyasha, I love you. Why did I not say it to you?"

Suddenly, Kagome's cell phone rang, causing her to jump. She reached over next to her and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kagome-chan, great news! Miroku is awake!"

"Hey Kagome-sama!" Miroku yelled, his voice distant.

"Sango-chan, that's great."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic."

"What? She's not happy? Kagome-sama, I'm hurt!"

Kagome laughed a little, but most of it was forced. She tried to make her sobs sound like laughter.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango said, now knowing the situation was serious.

"I'm so happy for you, Sango." Kagome said, hiccupping.

"Kagome… you're depressed."

"I am not!"

"Kagome, you're a psychiatrist, you figure it out."

Kagome hiccupped again, thinking over her symptoms. She was crying all the time, she hardly went anywhere, and she was feeling lousy all the time…

"I'm just pregnant, Sango."

"Kagome…" Sango began, sounding disbelieving. "When Inuyasha was convicted that day, and you ran to the window, trying to see him for as long as you could, you collapsed afterwards. Sesshoumaru had to carry you to my car so I can drive you home."

Kagome shook her head, although she knew her friend could not see the gesture through her phone.

"Are we going to get that appeal?" Kagome asked, changing subjects.

"Yes, but…" Sango was about to tell her friend about the evidence missing, but then she stopped herself; Kagome was under enough pressure as it was. "Yes, we are going for third and final appeal."

"Yet, Inuyasha is scheduled for execution tomorrow." Kagome sighed, about to cry again.

"But our last appeal is tomorrow." Sango countered. "If we can get the verdict repealed that day, he will not have to be executed."

"Sango…" Kagome sniffed. "You're such a good friend…"

Kagome could not help but start crying again and Sango felt very badly because she could not hold her friend as she cried.

"Kagome…"

"I'm okay, now." Kagome sniffed. "So what else has happened?"

"Um, Miroku said that the thing that attacked him was Narku."

"Narku… attacked him? But Inuyasha said that the creature that attacked him was a demon!"

"Yes, this forces us to conclude that Narku is, in fact, a demon."

Kagome paused; think over what she just heard.

"But why would Kikyo want a demon lover when she couldn't even stand to have a half demon lover?"

Sango shrugged, sighing.

"Maybe… I don't know why. Let's just settle with diagnostic 'at.'"

"Diagnostic 'at?'"

"The woman is a crazy bitch."

(Diagnostic "at" . )

"So, when is Inuyasha's appeal set for?" Kagome asked.

"It starts at 10:00 am, and Inuyasha's execution is set for 6:00 pm."

"Ah. I'll be there."

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Don't stress too much; that is how I almost lost my baby."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome sat in her bathtub, putting a hand on her stomach. Her baby had grown quite big in just a matter of weeks. She could tell already that her child will be at least ten pounds. The thought of giving birth to a ten pound baby scared Kagome, but she told herself that it is only a natural process.

Kagome wondered how many pounds Inuyasha was when he was born.

At the thought of Inuyasha, Kagome's eyes filled up with that ever-familiar liquid. She blinked it away, and sighed, but the liquid still came.

She could still feel his warm, loving hands all over her, and she could still hear every sweet word he said. Kagome sobbed, hugging herself. Would she be able to live without him? If she had not been pregnant, she knew she would have died when his verdict was read aloud.

Know what she had to do next, Kagome got out of the bathtub, got dressed, and drove off the her destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha walked down the hallway towards the visiting rooms, lead by a guard. Who would visit him at this moment? When he entered the room, and the guard closed the door behind him, the answer was right in front of his eyes.

"K-Kagome…"

"Inuyasha." Kagome greeted. "How… how have you been?"

"I've been okay; I have a prison cell all by myself so you don't have to worry about me getting raped."

Kagome could not decide if Inuyasha was being serious or was just joking.

"Um, that's good…" she said with a forced smile.

"Yea, it is; so how are you?"

"Pregnant…"

Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome, taking in her sent.

"You don't smell like Kagome…"

"Well of course I don't smell like myself! I'm pregnant!"

"No, I mean… you smell…." He took in another breath. "You smell depressed."

At his words, Kagome burst into tears and hugged him close to her.

"H-Hey! I didn't mean…" Inuyasha started, not knowing what made Kagome start crying. "I mean, wh-why are you crying?!"

"Because Sango was right; I'm depressed!" Kagome yelled, burying her face deeper into Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm the reason for that, aren't I?"

"No, I'm depressed because of all the wrong that was done to you!"

"Kagome…."

"I want our child to know who you are and I was looking at photo alums and I realized I don't have any pictures of you and I'm sad all the time because I can't bring Shippou home until this whole thing is over yet I don't want you to die and I have still yet to tell Shippou that I'm pregnant and I don't want you to die—"

"Kagome, breathe!"

Kagome hiccupped, and took a deep breath from the sentence she said in one long rush. Inuyasha held her as she cried for a few more minutes.

"Inuyasha, did you know that Naraku is a demon?"

"Hm, I sensed it; why?"

"Because he is the one that attacked Miroku. Speaking of the pervert, he woke up, and he is steadily getting better."

"Please send Sango my congratulations."

Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha, how many pounds were you when you were born?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his face.

"I think my mom said I was sixteen pounds."

Kagome's eyes widened with fear.

"S-Sixteen pounds?! Is that how much our baby will be when it's born?!"

"No, because its only one-fourth inu youkai. I think it will be somewhere around twelve."

"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better!"

Kagome sighed, allowing Inuyasha to nuzzle her neck; she grabbed him when he placed his lips on her sensitive skin.

"Inuyasha… touch me."

Inuyasha gulped, looking around the visiting cell.

"In here?!" he demanded in a high whisper.

"We're not going to do **that** in here! I just want you to touch me, hold me."

They kissed, touched, and held each other like the world was about to end. Kagome looked Inuyasha deep into his violet eyes, his silver hair contrasting in color with his eyes. She wanted to remember every inch of him; the color of his eyes, the color of his hair, the feel of his lips, and the feeling of his body under her hands.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck again, and they sighed together, pressing their bodies together.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed. "I love you."

Inuyasha stiffened a bit, loosening his hold on her.

"Dame (don't)." he said, shaking his head. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true!" Kagome yelped, feeling hurt at his rejection even after all they had done together.

"Because… I don't want you to be hurt even farther."

"What? Do you mean that you don't love me?" Kagome asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?!"

"I don't have anything to offer you."

"Yes you do; your love. You can give me your love."

"Kagome…"

"I love you."

"I-I can't; she won't let me."

Kagome paused, thinking about who 'she' is.

"Kikyo?"

Inuyasha nodded painfully.

"Before my trial began, when she leaned over and whispered something to me, she said, 'Your soul belongs to me.' I can't give myself to you because I already gave myself to her."

Kagome felt something inside her shatter and her depression got worse. How could he act like he only belonged to herself when he said he is bound to a past lover?!

Kagome's arms slackened from around him and fell to her side. She felt numb all over, her nerves jolted, and before she knew it, she was standing up, about to run to the door.

Inuyasha gently grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap, trying to hold her as she struggled for release. Kagome shoved her hands on his chest, yet he still held steady against her worthless struggle.

"Kagome, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain!"

"I marked her! I marked her as my mate! That is why I can't give all of myself to you!"

Kagome stopped struggling, confusion setting in her.

"What are you talking about?"

"When a demon marks another as their mate, they can't just break off the connection and have another. I can't have you, Kagome."

Inuyasha looked miserable, like admitting it out loud made what he said even more realistic.

"But do **you** love me?" Kagome asked, not knowing why she was trying for an answer once again.

"Kagome…"

"Do you?!"

Inuyasha paused, holding her tighter to him.

"Yes, aishiteru. I love you."

"Then… that is enough for me."

Inuyasha shook his head, nuzzling her back. It was then that he finally broke and he cried like a storm he held inside himself.

"Inuyasha… I'm really sorry… I should have worked harder."

"It's alright. You did what you could do. I would never hate you for trying to do your best. I really don't want to live anymore anyway. You have given me so much, Kagome, and you have proven to me that this world does have good people in it, and you are one of them. I will be thinking of you the whole time when I am strapped to that chair, and my life is forced out of me. I will think of no one else but you, Kagome."

Not being able to stand it any more, Kagome burst into tears with Inuyasha, and they finally had to let go of each other when the guard came to take Kagome away from him. He watched until he could no longer see her.

"Kagome...."

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** The next chapter will be the last chapter… I think. So, please enjoy this chapter while you can before the ending comes. I hope everyone enjoyed this story… oh, wait, I'm supposed to save the 'good-byes' for next chapter. I will give you one hint/ spoiler: next chapter will be happy… I think.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**SilverCrystal Thorns:** (jumps back, trying to avoid flaming) Uh, sorry? And I'm sorry for leaving you hanging again. Well, thank you for your review!

**crypticgoddess:** (reconsiders about killing Inuyasha) Um, see the above AN message? Thank you for your review!

**Mini Nicka:** The only reason O.J. Simpson got off is (if you look at the videos of his trial) when they had him try to put the glove on, he had his hand scrunched up so that it would not fit. The stupid people didn't see it then, and they won't see it now, although a lot of people were upset about it. But yes, Inuyasha's trial was not fair. Thank you for your review!

**x1nfernal:** Yes, just one more chapter to go. Thank you for your review!

**What the !#$!!!:** The cats in my head told you to tell the monkeys to stop playing favoritism. (laughs at her pathetic joke) hem, anyway, thank you for your review!

**Kerenza:** Did you like the cliffhanger? Thank you for your review!

**Keiko89:** Thank you, review, and sister. I'm glad you like my story. Thank you for your review!

**crazy-inu-chick:** Yes, Kagome is pregnant, and yes, Inuyasha is on death row. Thank you for your review!

**Copperline Kitty:** Well, are you still a tough cookie even after this chapter? The ending is coming soon. Thank you for your review!

**oOHottieOo:** I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you like the ending coming up. Thank you for your review!

**siyuri:** Ooooh!! Life size Sesshoumaru doll?! And topless?! I'll make it a happy ending!!!! Thank you for your review!

**AlaraMorningstar:** It's not ending yet. Thank you for your review!

**Rinoa:** Thank you for the complement! Thank you for your review!

**Saiyou-the-lover:** I want to kill them, too, but that won't come until… I don't know when. So, I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for your review!!

**CrimsonShadows:** I didn't kill Miroku! (looks at the chapter) Unless that's his ghost talking, and the doctor is taking care of. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your review!


	13. My Miracle Worker

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. 

………………………………………………..

**Congratulations to artemis366 for being my 100th reviewer!**

………………………………………………..

**Miracle Worker**

_Chapter 13: "My Miracle Worker"_

Sango stood by Inuyasha, whom was sitting, and in front of them was Judge Toutousai. It was Inuyasha's last chance for an appeal as well as his execution date.

Sitting behind the hanyou, ever so faithfully, was Kagome. The courtroom was vacant, with the exception as the only ones present. As they waited, Judge Toutousai went over what little files Sango and Kagome could present to him.

The stenographer was at her desk, typing away at everything that was being said.

The judge shook his head, looking over the diminished evidence file. He closed the files and looked at the trio.

"I'm afraid there is hardly any evidence for an appeal, Ms. Taiji." Toutousai exclaimed, shoving the folders aside.

"You're Honor," Sango began. "We have received many threats to our lives, including threats put on our loved ones. Inuyasha's psychiatrist, Doctor Higurashi, was almost killed by someone, she had to give up her son, my fiancée is in the hospital, still recovering; Doctor Maya, Rin was threatened and assaulted by whomever is behind this scam."

Toutousai looked torn; he was convinced that what Sango said is true, but he also had to have the evidence to support Sango's claims.

"Ms. Taiji, Doctor Higurashi, I am sorry for your loss, however, I have to have evidence for this claim—"

Kagome stood up, digging in her purse, and when she found the object, she smiled. Toutousai, Sango, and Inuyasha looked startled.

"You're Honor," Kagome stated. "Permission to approach the bench?"

"Of course." Toutousai said, waving his hand forward.

Kagome stood in front of Toutoutsai's bench, pulling out the object she was searching for; a tape recorder.

"You're Honor," Kagome started, putting her thumb on the 'play' button, but she did not press down yet. "I have vocal evidence that Kikyo Yahame is still alive. I promise you that I did not make this tape up. On Inuyasha's trial, Friday the 13th, Kikyo Yahame came into the courtroom and had a conversation with me. I didn't get the whole conversation, however, I did get what I could when I remembered I had my tape recorder with me, and I recorded what I could. Do I have permission to play it?"

"Yes, Doctor." Toutousai agreed, patiently waiting to hear the tape.

Kagome stole a pitiful glance at Inuyasha, knowing that what he was about hear will hurt him deeply. She pressed play…

_Kikyo scoffed, turning back to the courtroom as if it was more interesting than Kagome. The psychologist reached into her purse, looking for something inside; when she found it, she pulled her hand out._

_"Hey," Kagome started, glaring at Kikyo out of the corner of her eyes. "Why did you frame Inuyasha?"_

_Kikyo looked Kagome up and down, noting the light bruises she received from Inuyasha slamming into her. Kikyo raised an eyebrow at the psychologist._

_"I hate him." Kikyo replied, crossing her arms. "I had someone better than him; someone who can understand me."_

_"You know, there is such a thing as 'breaking up.' Have you heard of it? It's where one partner tells the other partner a sob story of how they no longer love the other, and they should not be together. It may hurt the other partner who is going to have the broken heart, but at least it saves them from this hell."_

_"Gods, you're such a bitch." Kikyo scoffed._

_"Obviously, I'm not much of a bitch as you are."_

_"So, are you calling me a bitch?"_

_Kagome looked at Kikyo again, hatred radiating off of her towards the other woman. Then she stopped herself; she had no right to hate Kikyo. That would be Inuyasha's duty if he wants to hate her or not._

_"I guess I am." Kagome answered._

_Then, Kagome saw Inuyasha pass by the courtroom window, being led by a guard. He was wearing a blue suit, which he shifted uncomfortably in, and he kept adjusting it._

_"I don't know why I had to wear a suit, Kagome." Inuyasha said, not realizing Kikyo was there because he was adjusting his tie. "I'm just not comfortable in them."_

_"Hello, lover." A cold voice said, reaching his ears._

_Inuyasha abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at Kikyo with wide eyes, shock made his body numb. The guard went back to the cell hold, waiting to guard whoever got out of hand during the trial._

_"Ki-Kikyo…"_

_"Well, I'm glad you still know my name." Kikyo said, pretending to examine her fingernails._

_"What… are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, frowning slightly._

_"Oh, I'm not going to stay for the whole trial, Inuyasha. That would just be silly for the jury to convict the hanyou while the 'dead' girlfriend sits behind him."_

_Inuyasha flinched a little, cautiously approaching his seat; his footsteps echoed in the empty courtroom._

_When Inuyasha took his seat, several other people entered the "audience" benches. Kikyo looked behind her, and looked at the clock on the wall; 9:52 am._

_"Well, it looks like I wore out my welcome." Kikyo said, standing up and putting her purse on his shoulder._

_Inuyasha kept his back to both Kikyo and Kagome, waiting impatiently for Kikyo to leave. Kikyo, however, leaned over the railing that separated the defendant from the audience. She put her lips to his ear and whispered something that Kagome could not hear; something that made Inuyasha tense up._

_Kikyo then kissed his cheek, and left without a sign. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, his back still to her…._

Kagome pressed the 'stop' button on the tape recorder. Judge Toutousai nodded, believing that the tape is very authentic.

"Well, good news and bad news." The old, bug-eyed man stated. "I do believe that the woman's voice is the real Kikyo Yahame."

There was anticipated silence.

"However, if presented in court, the plaintiff lawyer can easily say that you and Inuyasha got together, paid a woman to play Kikyo's part, and try to pass it off as evidence."

Toutousai shook his head sadly.

"It is times like this that I hate this justice system." Toutousai reached for his gavel and he picked it up. "I'm afraid I don't have a choice but to deny Inuyasha's appeal."

Just as the old man was about to bring down his gavel, the huge double doors opened, causing him to stop; in the doorway was Rin, with her mate, Sesshoumaru.

Everyone else looked wide-eyed at the couple; Sesshoumaru gave Kagome the smallest ghost smile she had ever seen. She then realized that maybe he was reassuring her.

"Please, You're Honor," Rin said, pulling out a very thick folder. "Don't condemn Inuyasha just yet. I have all the evidence here."

"You may approach the bench Ms…" Toutousai drifted off, not knowing the young woman's name.

"Rin; Doctor Rin Maya."

Rin approached the judge's desk, pulling the thick file out, and placing it on the desk.

"I didn't come to Inuyasha's last trial to be sentence because I was assaulted by a co-worker, threatened, and put in the hospital. That co-worker is the one behind the whole scam, and he also took all the evidence files, except this one. This folder was hidden from all knowledge except for me, because when one works in a profession such as mine, evidence tends to 'disappear.'"

Rin took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I was afraid to come out after I was put in the hospital after my assault. However, a wise woman came to visit me and gave me quite a moral speech." Rin smiled briefly, and Sango smiled behind her; Rin continued. "This co-worker of mine is the one that is Kikyo's present lover; Doctor Naraku Rujai, the ring leader of the whole scam. In that folder is hard, undeniable evidence that Doctor Rujai was the one behind Inuyasha's conviction.

"First, it is known that when Inuyasha gets angry, or jealous, his demon blood takes over his body and makes him wild. He is, however, not a threat to society at all; he is very calm and relaxed. Naraku and Kikyo purposely provoked that demon blood to come out the night of the 'murder.'

"Second, the lawyer that was appointed to him was Mr. Jenomaru, who happens to be Naraku's brother. Third, the two women 'investigating' the murder is, in fact, Naraku's sisters, Kagura and Kana.

"Finally, in order to make the scheme work, Doctor Rujai 'performed' the 'DNA evidence' which is just bogus. Doctor Higurashi came to me, asking for a second opinion; I did the real DNA evidence, and it turned out to be fake."

Toutousai nodded, looking over the documents and DNA results. He smiled a bit, and looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, Mr. Inuyasha, it looks like you got lucky. Just be thankful that you have such wonderful people who care about you."

Inuyasha nodded.

"The verdict for first degree murder for Inuyasha is appealed." Judge Toutousai stated, hitting the gavel on the desk.

Everyone cheered, hugging each other (one exception: Sesshoumaru) and congratulated each other.

"Doctor Maya?" Toutousai said, getting the folders together; he continued after he had Rin's full attention. "I need you to come to court tomorrow; we have to get some friends of ours to pay a little visit to Doctor Rujai and the 'dead one.'"

"You're Honor, I must warn you the Doctor Rujai is a demon."

Toutousai nodded, thinking about who would be the right person to take down a demon; he then nodded to himself.

"I think I know the perfect person to take him down…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha was permitted to stay with Kagome while Naraku and Kikyo were brought into custody to await their trial.

"I have a difficult question to ask you, Inuyasha. Do you want to go to Naraku and Kikyo's trial?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, thinking over that question.

"Kagome, you said that in order for me to come to terms with what has happened to me, the betrayal and all, I need to face it… So I will go to the trial."

The night of the trial brought mass media attention; both Inuyasha and Kagome covered their faces as they made their way to the building.

Kikyo was sitting at the defendant' table with Naraku sitting next to her; the same place he sat when he was convicted for her murder. She stared angrily at the man guarding both her and Naraku; Inuyasha recognized him as Ryuukosei.

Ryuukosei was the one who came to arrest him; the only one able to handle full demons, half demons, any demons.

Kagome sat in the back as Inuyasha made his way to the front. She felt it was not her place to be there when he faced the woman who betrayed him.

Kikyo saw Inuyasha approaching and she smiled wickedly. The hanyou took a seat behind her in the 'audience' part of the courtroom.

"Hello, lover." Kikyo greeted wickedly.

"Don't call me that." Inuyasha stated calmly.

Kikyo snickered.

"We finally meet again." She said, pushing her long hair back. "Only positions have changed a bit."

Inuyasha did not say anything on that matter, sensing that Sango now entered the courtroom, sitting down next to Kagome.

"So, now that you're free, what are you going to do?" Kikyo asked, acidly. "Play with your little toy?"

Kikyo stole a quick glare at Kagome. It took every ounce of strength Inuyasha had to not reach over the railing and smack that whore.

"Kagome is not my play toy."

Kikyo shrugged, not really caring what he had to say.

"Kikyo, did I do anything to make you feel like you had to frame me for your murder?"

Kikyo licked her lips, putting an index finger to her cheek.

"Nope, you didn't do anything. I just simply got bored with you." Kikyo stated after she yawned. "And after I got bored with Naraku, I would have discarded him as well."

"It makes perfect sense, doesn't it?" Inuyasha said, looking around the courtroom. "What do you want to say to me before I discard**you** out of my life?"

Kikyo looked like she had been stung by a wasp, and then she smiled greedily.

"Oh, no, love." She said. "You can't discard me out of your life because you marked me as your mate. Your soul belongs to me."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to smile, and he smiled brightly at Kikyo. The woman backed away from the hanyou, now feeling very afraid.

"You know, there is an interesting story to that. See, after Kagome left, hurt because I told her I can not give her myself because I already gave myself to you, my dear brother, Sesshoumaru, came to visit me right after she left. I told him the story, and he told me something that would bring interest to our attention as of this moment…"

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he got ready to quote his brother.

"You always were a stupid hanyou, though it can't be helped. Too much human blood pollutes your system. When a demon marks another as their mate, they are joined as one, soul given to soul; yet, if both mates decided to break that mating bond, though death or by mutual agreement, then that mating bond is broken."

Inuyasha then turned very serious.

"When you discarded me as your mate, the bond was not broken… until now. We are now officially ex-mates because you discarded me, and now I discard you. My soul belongs to another now, and your soul now belongs to you and the place in hell reserved for you. I forgive you for what you put me through, Kikyo, but, to me, you are dead."

Inuyasha left Kikyo sitting in her chair, with a sick look on her face. The trial when through quickly with all of the overwhelming evidence, plus Rin's testimony, and both Naraku and Kikyo got twenty years to life imprisonment.

"Is there anything the defendants will like to say before their sentence is carried out?" the judge asked Kikyo and Naraku.

Kikyo shook her head, but Naraku smiled insanely.

"Yes, You're Honor." He said. "About twelve years ago, there was someone the justice system accused for the murder of five young boys; one of the boys was named Kohaku Taiji."

Sango snapped her attention to the crazy man talking.

"That man didn't murder those boys; I did."

The court was in an uproar and the judge had to slam his gravel down in vein as Sango looked pale.

"You killed those boys?"

"Yes, You're Honor."

At that moment, realization at what the man said, and Sango stood up and ran to the railing, trying to strangle the man with her bare hands. It took both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to try to pull her away from the rail that separated herself from Naraku.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!! I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!"

"Woman, calm down or you will be held in contempt!!" the judge yelled, slamming his gavel down on his desk.

Sango calmed herself down, although she was attempting to kill Naraku through glares. She sat down, and the courtroom slowly calmed down. All she got from Naraku was cold, soulless smile that made her blood boil.

The nightmares were over; both Inuyasha and Sango got justice for their sufferings, even though it took a while. But that is how the justice system is; it takes a while to get justice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha walked out of the courtroom a free man, well, free hanyou. Kagome walked beside him, wondering where they were going to go from here.

"Inuyasha—"

"I love you."

Kagome closed her mouth, forgetting what she was going to say. She blinked at him several times.

"What?"

"I meant it when I said it in the prison."

Kagome nodded, smiling at him. There is was; all he need was to see her smile. Her smile brought him happiness and hope when it was just darkness all around him.

Kagome gently grabbed his hand, holding it in her hand.

"Let's go, Inuyasha."

"Hai, yes."

And they went home.

**Epilogue**

"Shippou, Ruki, Take, Gyana, and Domu, dinner time!" Kagome yelled out in the backyard.

The children cheered as they ran up to the house, all of them dirty.

"Hey, hey, you pups wash up." Inuyasha ordered when he saw the dirty children.

"Yes, father." They mumbled, going into the bathroom.

"Anata," Kagome called from the kitchen. "Sango, Miroku, and their children are supposed to be coming soon."

Inuyasha looked at his mate with soft eyes.

"Is it really necessary to have this 'new house' celebration?" Inuyasha asked, getting the roast out of the oven.

"Of course it is! You know how hard we worked just to get this house while raising two expensive sons! We owe it to ourselves."

"Yes, we do, but do we really have to invite a huge group of people?" Inuyasha exclaimed, setting the steaming roast on the table with a whole bunch of plates set up.

"A huge group of people?" Kagome yelped, turning to face her mate, her hands on her hips. "It's only my brother, Sota, his wife, Sahara, their children, in order, Raji, Kaniia, Shomoa, and Kyi. Then there is only Sango and Miroku, with their children, in order, Miroku, Kohaku, Shiori, Kama, and the twins, Kagami and Seeu."

Kagome turned back to stirring the peas, and checked the rice.

"And finally," she continued. "There is only Sesshoumaru and Rin, with their children, in order, Meshie, Rui, Hari, Kaguya, Kura, and Jani. But then there is us, with our children, in order, Shippou, Ruki, Take, Gyana, and Domu."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Uh huh, sure Kagome, we're only having twenty-nine people in one house. That's only a small little group."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare that could kill, which he only smiled innocently in return.

"Don't act so innocent!" Kagome yelled, shaking her head. "We both know you're not nearly as innocent as you seem to be."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome from behind, growling as he nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head to the side, exposing it for his lips.

"Careful, Inuyasha." Kagome warned. "You're soon going to be in a house full of pregnant women."

Inuyasha growled softly in response, placing a gentle hand on her womb in protection. He kissed her neck again before responding to her.

"Another thirteen pound child for us?" he chuckled.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome turned around, and he gently grabbed her wrist, and her hand automatically opened. Inuyasha placed his hand on her hand, palm to palm, and fingers to fingers. He leaned forward, locking his lips with her lips.

"Eeeeeeeew!!!" a voice behind them cried out. "Mommy and Daddy are doing that icky stuff again!!!"

Their only daughter, Gyana, ran into the other room, not wanting to see the gross-out smut happening in the kitchen. Inuyasha smiled when he turned his attention back to Kagome.

"I never told you this, but you saved my life; you, Sango, and Rin."

Kagome smiled, their hands still together.

"Inuyasha—"

The hanyou cut her off with another kiss.

"You gave me the miracle I was hoping for; you're my miracle worker."

Kagome only kissed Inuyasha in response.

**End.**

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

**AN:** I had a lot of fun writing this fic, but I couldn't have done it with out you readers and reviewers! Thank you so much! I hope everyone enjoyed this fic, the good, smutty scenes and the dark scenes; and I hope you enjoyed the ending!

I will be posting another Inuyasha fan fic as soon as I am done with my currently running **Harry Potter** one. I know, some of you are thinking, "**Harry Potter**?! What the f---?!" But I must confess that one of my loves, besides my fiancée, my friends, anime, and chocolate, is **Harry Potter**.

So please be on the look-out for the next Inuyasha fan fic! Thank you once again to all the reviewers!!! Happy writing to all of you!!


End file.
